A Kenpachi Field Trip!
by Demod20
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki has dealt for ten years of incessant boredom. But all of that is about to change when he takes a turn for the stranger and winds up in the world of Fairy Tail. Fresh from the intercontinental war from Alvarez, the country of Fiore isn't prepared for the strongest combatant the Gotei 13 has unwittingly unleashed upon their land. Let the carnage and hilarity ensue!
1. What does vacation mean?

" _It's been ten years since Yhwach Juhabach's final defeat was settled with his Reiatsu disappearing entirely. In that gap of time, Kenpachi had grown accustomed to the new wellspring of power through communing with Nozarashi, the true name of the Zanpakutō he had previously had mistaken as Yachiru Kusajishi, his child-like Lieutenant. Having come to terms with this new arrangement the Captain of the Combat Specialist Division of the Gotei 13 has worked with his spirit to better tap into and control his powers. However, a far more pressing issue has stirred within the Soul Society's strongest warrior._

 _Boredom._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - What does vacation mean?**

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki is a simple man. He knows what he likes and understands his duties. Kill something that the Captain Commander tells him to, or annihilate intruders. There may be more to his job profile than that, but he doesn't really read between the lines. After all, when a man carries the strength he does, why worry about the small details?

It was on such a day that he was performing his normal daily routine for the 11th Division Barracks. There was no speech, there was no fanfare or positive reinforcement. The only thing he drilled his men into doing was keeping up their training, not looking like a slob and always promote their fearsome reputation no matter what. He was thankful that his new Lieutenant, former Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, was good at the upkeep of keeping order among what could be considered by many as a mob.

His Third Seat, former Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, managed his paperwork and did all of his more mundane duties demanded of him. The rest were more or less kept to lording their authority over the lesser ranked and unranked members of his Division while also keeping up appearances. If there was one thing he despised was a lack of pride in their own worth, so he consistently berated them on sucking up to his seniorship and only just know that he's the strongest.

But upon benching what many could see as an absurdly large pair of boulders the size of small hills, the shirtless muscular long-haired man continued to train outside the boundaries of the Soul Society. Here, roving packs of Hollows roamed on occasion to encroach on the Pluses that have migrated here in a semblance of blissful civilization. Sweating, the Shinigami only used them as a means of sating his bloodlust and the itch for a good killing.

None of them were a real challenge.

It didn't help that all of his really strong opponents were nowhere to be found. The Strawberry had all but retired to his life of mediocrity, living with a gentle woman and raising a son of his own. He had no idea just how sharp his considerable prowess had remained or if he could be allowed to even test his own skills against him. Apart from him, no one person among his compatriots could come close to his focused power he attributed in the past decade.

No Quincy, Hollow or Shinigami -let alone hybrid of either kind- could touch him. Boredom was his worst enemy now, more than ever.

"Kenny!"

But it never stopped his Zanpakutō from piping up, good days or bad.

"Kenny!" She cried out, her petite child-like frame still clad in the familiar garbs of the Division she had worked in the past. She stood, even if not physically, near a river bank of the forest's meadow that he weight lifted by. She was standing upright and pointing at him with an authoritative manner that only she could get away with. "Kenny, pay attention to me!"

"What is it, Yachiru?" He replied dryly, continuing his work-out as if nothing was strange about him talking to a disembodied spirit of his Zanpakutō.

"My name isn't Yachiru, it's Nozarashi! I thought we went over this for years?!" She snapped with puffed up cheeks and shaking fists. "Why won't you get it right?"

"Cause I'm used to it. I'll use your real name when I'm serious," Kenpachi explained bluntly, lifting his weights once again with a huff through a full flex. "Anyways, you were sayin'?"

"We should have a vacation!" She blurted out, making the scarred man nearly fall over. "I mean it, Kenny! We should totally go sight-seeing and meet new people. It'd be good for the both of us!"

"Yachiru," Kenpachi twitched, holding the long metal bar of the weight on his shoulders, giving her a two-eyed stare of annoyance. "The last time we had R&R, the Living World experienced a catstroph-"

"Catastrophy," She corrected.

"-cata-whatever in the Yellow Sea when we found a deep sea Hollow...or, I think it was a Hollow," He finished with a shake of the head as he growled out to her. "Point being, the old man didn't want a repeat, so we can only come out here in Soul Society. It's safer and no one has to clean up after us."

"You make it sound like you have bladder control issues," His Zanpakutō joked with a snicker.

"You know what I mean! They would not approve, and it's not like there's anything exciting out there these days," The Captain responded with a resigned grunt as he lifted his enormous weights again and again. "Nowhere is good enough for me."

"Why not just ask nicely?"

The question hung in the air with Kenpachi's eyes widening. Aghast, he dropped the weights behind himself, causing the ground to quake and split open. Even among the travesty against nature that sent flocks of birds flying in retreat he was still left standing in dumbfoundment.

He had never considered asking politely for...anything.

"Do you...do you think that would work?" He asked his Zanpakutō with a look of confusion still plastered across his face.

"Mhm!" Nozarashi nodded her head with a broad grin as she pumped her fist in the air. "Shun-shun's pretty laid back, even when he took Gramps' job! I'm confident he'll let us do what we want if we just ask nicely!"

"Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt tryin'," Kenpachi awkwardly scratched his chin. Walking over with uncertainty, he grabbed his tattered Haori while fitting his Shikhakushō top back over his burly scarred torso. Properly dressed, he picked up his blade and placed it in between his left hip where his obi kept it snug. Snorting, he walked off while the projection of his spirit jumped on top of his right shoulder, a weight that only he could acknowledge even if no one could see her anymore. "Let's talk to the big man."

* * *

Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku was relatively content in his role of being Captain Commander. He was especially put at ease when the last of their greatest threat's presence had finally disappeared. With little else to do in a time of peace he did his best to pick up the slack now he was in a place of important his late superior would be proud of him to have; not to mention would come back from the grave to scold him if he put off too much work.

However, Nanao Ise his first Lieutenant helped relieve a great many ordeals that had come up in the past decade. Among of which was the extensive reconstruction of the Soul Society, not to mention the allocation and redistribution of new ranks to positions of the Gotei 13. The casualties surmounted in the war with the Quincies was unprecedented since the last millenia but nothing they couldn't overcome.

Genshirō Okikiba, his predecessor's former Third Seat now second Lieutenant, helped regulate the Division in the expense of Nanao helping the usually lethargic Captain with his abundance of duties necessary of him. There was no complaint in the elderly yet faithful follower of the First Division. He was a standing beacon that stood the test of time and was always there for those under his command, from peers to the unranked.

But on what had seemed to be an ordinary day where he was relaxing in his office, stamping one piece of parchment after the other that was gone over by Nanao, he heard a rumble beyond the comfort of his workplace. Several recognizable voices were shouting, followed by a series of thuds and crashing sounds left in the wake. The Captain Commander felt nervous, his hands itching for a reflexive draw of his swords.

Once he heard a polite knock on his door, did he realize the misunderstanding.

"C-Can...can I come in?" The gruff voice of none other than Kenpachi Zaraki inquired from beyond his paper stacked office. The inquiry was done in an unsure tone of voice. The rarity of it caught the eyepatch wearing man, almost falling over from his chair onto the floor.

"Uh, yeah, sure," He lamely acquiesced, clearing his throat as soon as he did so.

The big man fumbled his way through the small opening for his broad stature to slip through. His face spelled insecurity, as if him coming this way was something he was almost ashamed of. What was the source of the shouts Shunsui could see behind him was a good number of Shinigami who were tasked with patrolling the Division's hall were knocked aside into unconsciousness. He'd have normally made a quip or reprimand Kenpachi but given the unusual circumstances he let it slide.

If only because he was incredibly intrigued by what brought this spur of the moment act of awkward arrival.

"So?" Shunsui raised a brow, leaning back in his chair with hands clasped before him. "What can I help you with, Captain Zaraki?"

"Uh...well," He began, his eyes constantly averting away from Shunsui's good eye staring back at his working ones. "You see...I was...thinking. Well, me and-...uh, just me. This wasn't anyone else's idea, it was just mine."

"Of course," Gotei 13's leader nodded politely, doing his best not to make an outburst at the hilarious display of discomfort from the manliest of the Shinigami.

"Right! So," Kenpachi palmed an open fist, finally cementing his idea spurred on by the invisible avatar of his Zanpakutō giving him thumb's up from his shoulder. Face flushed, eyes closed he bowed his head to Shunsui, making the latter bug his eyes out at the act of reverence right before he asked. "Can I have some time off in the Living World? Uh...please? C-Captain Commander? Sir?"

This time, Shunsui did fall out of his seat.

In a scurry to reclaim his dignity while covering his mouth that let loose muffled laughter, paperwork scattered across the room. Leaving it to be cleaned up by his first Lieutenant later, he coughed into his hand as he struggled to regain his composure. When he finally did, he looked back almost too seriously at Kenpachi.

"What brought this on, Captain? I'm almost certain that you've never took time off, even a week's leave to do anything other than the occasional hike outside of Soul Society. Whatever dealings you had with the old man are a thing of the past, so I have to ask," The eyepatched Shinigami leaned forward, raising a brow with renewed curiosity. "What brought this on? Aren't you getting enough fresh air?"

Kenpachi shifted his eyes to his shoulder, as if someone was there. But the oddity of that was dissolved by him relieving himself of the unnatural reserved stance he had of respect. Standing upright, his face was stricken with an expression of suffering, eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Do you realize...how fuckin' BORING it is now?!" He gaped out loud, making Shunsui's eye look at him as if a lightbulb lit up in his mind. With expressive gestures of his hands, he began to rant with fervor, much to his Zanpakutō's glee that he was getting things off his chest. "For ten years...TEN YEARS I've practiced and honed my skills with nothing to use them on! Quincies are dead! Hollows aren't worth shit! And Ichigo Kurosaki's gotten soft! I mastered my fuckin' Bankai, and I got not a damn thing to use it on! Let alone Shikai, or even my sword's sealed state! Hell, I'd have a more enjoyable fight if I just used my fuckin' teeth!"

"And you think you'll find a challenge in the Living World?" Shunsui asked pointedly.

Shrugging exasperatedly, he shouted back, "I dunno but it beats the Hell out of just waitin' around here doing shit!"

"Alright-Alright," Shunsui raised his hands, trying to ease the stress his number one reaper was displaying. Clasping his digits together he leaned forward and cocked his neck to the side. His eye was angled in a way where it got a full view of Kenpachi's practically sweating visage, someone who truly was in dire straits for the inability to exert himself. "Here's what I can do, Kenpachi. You were, among others, a bit contributor for the downfall of our biggest enemies. That deserves a little recognition beyond a simple pat on the back. So I can grant your request; on several conditions."

"What are they?" Kenpachi asked soberly, his person now steeled for what could be crippling restrictions, but bore through it nonetheless.

"One," Shunsui raised his right index finger for emphasis. "Do not commit acts of wholesale manslaughter. I don't care if you find someone who gets on your nerve, that's no reason to go on a killing spree."

"Seriously?" Captain Zaraki blinked. "That's a rule? You're suggestin' I got issues?"

"Not dignifying that," The Captain Commander muttered, coughing into his upraised hand before forming two upraised fingers. "Two, I want you to try to not go out of your way to challenge any person you feel is a supposed worthy target. Make sure they can stand up to you, and that you fight, if at all, do it in a place where no bystanders can be harmed."

Twitching, Kenpachi asked with a groan as he visibly slumped forward, "Anything else?"

"Try not to be gone too long," Shunsui joked, leaning back in his seat with a lopsided grin. "I'll be lonely if you don't come by more often."

Rolling his eyes, the Captain of the Eleventh Division left with a tired expression. As he left the office past the men who he incapacitated, now carried out on stretchers, he grumbled to himself. He knew there'd be consequences with asking, but this almost defeated the entirety of the trip.

Trying not to think how embarassing it was to even partially prostrate himself before such a lazy individual, his Zanpakutō patted him on the head as she remained seated on his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Kenny! At least we can go meet new people and possibly fight some strong people we don't know about!" She proclaimed in a chipper tone.

"Yeah, if we're lucky, we won't get locked up in Muken by Mr. One-Eye. Between you and me, I rather not be strapped to some damned chair next to Aizen," Kenpachi retorted bitterly.

"I foresee adventure, you'll see!" The Zanpakutō once again tried to reassure him.

* * *

The pair would soon find themselves in the Senkaimon with the Captain breathing out with annoyance. The dark hallway filled with sludge always had a nasty vibe to him. Ever since the Cleaner was pronounced dead over a decade ago thanks to suspicions that Aizen had eradicated it, no one could tell if it'd show up again. Even without the noisy train of Reason charging behind haphazardly traveling entities, it was still a creepy place.

Walking through the nearly pitch black corridor Kenpachi felt something unnatural, a suspicion that crawled up his spine. Moving through the hall he could tell that the place around him began to shift. A sudden momentum began to pick up and the entire area around him began to move to collapse around him.

With ease, he sprint forward, all the while the manifestation of his Zanpakutō hung onto his shoulder.

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh? What do you mean, uh-oh?" Captain Zaraki asked with a growl.

A loud whistling sound cascaded throughout the pathway, making his eyes bulge and look over his shoulder. The unmistakable appearance of the light projecting train of Reason that is the Cleaner was rapidly approaching. He'd have to book it if he wanted to escape.

Unless...

Kenpachi turned around amidst his dash, and cackled, making the pink-haired entity look at him with panic, "What are you doing?!"

"Cheatin'," He grinned broadly, his sword raised and quickly transforming through a silent release of his enormous cleaver. "Let's do this, Nozarashi!"

Just as he readied an attack on the mindless entity, Nozarashi had other plans. Physically hijacking him while he began slashing towards the monstrous form, the pink-haired girl visibly pulled on Kenpachi's cheeks. Stretched out painfully, the Captain stumbled towards the wall of purple slime, his blade arching around to cut towards where he began to tumble forward.

A flash of white consumed their vision.

* * *

What awaited him on the other side was nothing short of a bewildering dream. His person emerged through the static and ear ringing sound to witness his sword slash had found a different mark. A short rotund person seated upon an extravagant chair was split in half along with a huge partition of the wall behind him. The structure quaked upon his entry, his hand still holding Nozarashi.

Hearing the people present in the room painted him a picture he hadn't expected at all.

"THE KING IS DEAD!"

"WHO IS THAT DEMON?!"

"FATHER!"

"The Hell-?" Captain Zaraki turned around to get a stock on his bearings. Nothing about it felt similar to any prior visit he could have had in the Living World. Even the air felt ripe with what he could presume was ample portions of Reishi. That couldn't be possible, could it?

The brickwork along with the extravagant designs showed him he was in a castle's throne room. The people surrounding him were dressed like they were going to some western themed ball. A purple-robed young woman with green hair rushed to the side of the bifurcated split pile of flesh that must have been the king. Even guards were wielding not weapons of modern convenience but pikes and swords.

One of which to his senses was charging at him.

"You monster! How dare you kill the King of Fiore!" Arcadios, the valiant aide to his majesty, proclaimed while rushing forth to slash his blade at Kenpachi's neck. But to his surprise the confused Captain didn't even block or avoid the attack. The blade itself shattered against his flesh as if it exceeded the strength of diamonds. Gaping, the man backed up and looked at his stump of a weapon before looking at the now glaring Shinigami. "How-?!"

"Not even worth the effort," Kenpachi snorted, his weaponless arm backhanding the man, sending him careening into the wall with a metallic crunch. Propping the enormous weapon on his shoulder he noticed most of the people attending the throne room already were leaving, screaming and flailing as they shouted more absurdities to his ears. "Where the Hell am I? This doesn't feel like the Living World...is it?"

"I dunno," The pink-haired girl shrugged, pointing her hand from his shoulder towards the weeping princess. "Why not ask her?"

"Oh, good idea!" He exclaimed with a brief grin, replaced with a sneer as he called out to the grieving royal. "Hey, you!"

"Leave me be, murderer!" She lashed out, looking over at him with venom escaping her tongue as much as her eyes shown anger. "Can you not see you've done enough!"

"Answer me some questions and I'll leave," The Captain bargained with a nonchalant tone.

Shaking, the Princess rose up and stared his way, "I am Princess Hisui. The man you just killed in cold blood was my father, Toma E. Fiore of Fiore. Enacting his death has made you an enemy of the state and a menace to all of this country!"

"Oh?" Kenpachi's brows raised with visible intrigue. "Are you going to send strong guys after me?"

"Every able bodied Mage will-"

"That's not what I asked," He sneered, his imposing glare returning to bore straight into her green eyes with his glowing yellow eyes. "Are you sending strong guys after me?"

"...yes," She replied with a hitch in her breath, refusing to show any sign of fear before him. "The strongest this nation has will be called upon to dispatch you. By your life or a punishment far worse than death!"

It was then that Kenpachi began to laugh. The guttural tone was unleashed into a bellow of raucous glee and his head lifted back as he continued to bark out excitedly. What was subdued Reiatsu began to leak out and force Hisui to fall to the ground as if weighed by an immense unseen pressure. Even the soldiers that had returned in force at the door couldn't walk a step further, with every person in the castle and beyond feeling the same thing.

"I'm getting excited! Yes, yes, yes! This is great!" Kenpachi shouted with blood thirst laced over his words. "After ten years, I finally can look forward to fighting again! Do your worst, little girl, and I'll take on everyone you got!"

In a blur, the long haired berserker disappeared in a whoosh of air breaking in his wake. Smashing through the nearest window, the Shinigami cannon-balled through the air of a completely unrecognizable terrain of the world he now found himself in. A broad grin spread even as he allowed gravity to pull him down to the city, his feet stomping atop a building's roof that he kicked off and left collapsing in his rocketing path.

"See Kenny, what did I tell ya?! This may not be the Living World we know, but we're going to meet all sorts of people. Strong guys are coming and you'll be able to have fun again!" His Zanpakutō squealed with delight as her image held onto his shoulder with giggling delight.

"You're right, Yachiru," He misnamed her on purpose, sealing the blade and sheathing it back as he continued to move at high speeds. "We're going to have one Hell of a vacation here!"

* * *

 **A/N** :...I honestly have no idea why I wrote this. No, wait, I do. I was thinking of how fun it'd be if Kenpachi had squared off against Erza due to their similar means even if they're executed differently per story and author accordingly. However, like Reap the Pain, I couldn't be satisfied with a simple duel one-shot. One thing led to another and now we're in a Post Alvarez Arc story line. While I may not get everything right (I'm predicting very little casualties to the good guys so there's that) I'm doing my best to keep in line with the timeline with Fairy Tail.

Also, going to be frank, I'm not the biggest fan of the current narrative of Fairy Tail. I liked everything until Post-Tenrou Island Arc. After the Timeskip...yeah, not a big fan. The farther along it got, the less I became enthralled and more enraged. Now days I'm just bored. So this is a means of just being nonsensical and insane with how much fun I can have with Kenpachi invading the Fairy Tail world and butchering quite a few while also being a complete ditz when it comes to directions.

Fun times and bloodbaths are ahead, my viewers! If anyone wants to see more of this or want to leave their thoughts in the Review section below, please let me know! As for now, I'll get back to this the next time I have an insane impulse. See ya around!~


	2. The Kingdom's Number One Enemy

" _One day, Kenpachi Zaraki went to get permission to go on a vacation to the Living World from Captain Commander Shunsui Ky_ _ō_ _raku. Through the persuasion of his Zanpakutō he had mustered up the courage to politely ask and did so much to his chagrin with severe restrictions. Before he could get far, the strongest Shinigami fighter was confronted by the reborn Cleaner. In a mad attempt to sate his growing blood lust, he attempts to use Nozarashi on the locomotive of Reason, only for his Zanpakutō to redirect his attack away from the suicidal collision._

 _"Upon emerging on the other side, the power of his attack was transferred into severing space itself, transporting them into another realm parallel to the Living World's. Here, the world operates on principles of Ethernano instead of Spiritrons and Matter. Magic is bountiful as is the professions, trade and demand for it. However, what non expected was the sudden arrival of Kenpachi Zaraki and his cleaver blade opening the path for him._

 _"Causing the unexpected death of Toma E. Fiore of the country known as Fiore. Leaving a griefstricken Princess Hisui as the heiress promising him that justice will be met with every strong warrior in the nation. Leaving the girl trembling along with all those in the capital, he left with a demonic cackle as he bounds into the horizon with rapt anticipation for the coming challenges._

 _"Only time will tell if this accident will be Kenpachi's biggest boon, or an ultimate omen for a certain downfall_."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Kingdom's Number One Enemy**

* * *

Erza Scarlet was thoroughly content.

Despite a hard fought victory against a radically changed country that is her homeland, peace had once again became synonymous to day to day life. Many had come inches within death's grasp but managed to pull themselves out of it by a hair's breadth. Even she had come close to dying at the hands of her own mother, the enemy's third strongest before she had ultimately claimed victory with the help of Wendy Marvell.

Now, as the new Guild Master of Fairy Tail -again- she tasked and directed every able bodied mage to their proper contracts that best fit their skills and experience. Even Nab was forced out the door at long last of procastinating at the job board. No one was left to be idle for long under her watch.

Her only sadness was the fact that not all managed to escape the war's clutches.

Natsu Dragneel had wavered between the point of life and death, but managed to slay the Emperor Spriggan also known as the Black Wizard Zeref. But he did so by the skin of his teeth. Others were not so lucky.

Mavis Vermillion, who gave up her own life to destroy the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia was finally laid to rest. The late master Makarov, had sacrificed himself to stop a near million strong army. They were honorably buried in Magnolia and were joined by the former Wizard Saints that had made up the Council, joined even more by countless who made up the Guilds of the neighbouring nation of Bosco.

Casualties were certainly high in her eyes, but they could've been much worse had Zeref's ambitions left unchecked.

Practicing in her personal dojo, she swung a wooden sword regularly to keep her reflexes sharp. With it being close to several years since the event she had to make sure she continued upholding her honorary titles of "The Queen of Fairies," and Titania she now held with pride. What was once a badge she didn't ask or want now was a symbol of her undying loyalty to her friends and those who couldn't defend themselves.

She had no regrets, now and forever more.

Swinging to and fro, her sweat accumulated across her voluptuous person, making her gi sticking uncomfortably to her desirable form. It being a simple white that revealed her cleavage and hugging around her posterior she did her best to not concern herself about it. Another loud shout with her dull weapon cracking the air followed with another.

Eventually, she was disturbed by a gentle knock.

"Um, Erza?" A meek voice sounded from beyond.

Sighing, the scarlet haired woman turned to inquire aloud, "Yes?"

"Can I come in? It's urgent!" Sounded the person from behind the door, now sounding more serious.

"Of course," Erza sighed, her hands already itching to get out of her sweaty clothes. A gesture with Requip had made her completely exposed from behind. When her guest came in, they got a good look of her backside and part of her bare bosom. But in a few seconds she used Requip again to change into something more comfortable; her standard Kreuz Armor. "That feels better. Now, you were saying?"

Upon turning, she saw a blushing Lucy Heartfilia slap her cheeks to reaffirm the serious nature of her visit. The twin-tail blonde bore a loosely worn blue-white top with her own navy blue skirt and a pair of tower clog boots. What was different about her appearance, however, was the sight of a Communications Lacrima in her left hand, held upright so the Guild Master could see a recorded message.

"It's Princess Hisui! She says the King has been murdered!" She exclaimed with horror in her voice.

Instantly, the warmth in Erza had left her and was replaced by a chilling ice. The King? How could someone penetrate the security and defenses put in place after the war? None of that made sense?

But no, as she picked up the Lacrima, she saw the normally cheerful and casually dressed woman now adorned in black. Her green hair oddly complemented her dreary choice of apparel, her eyes holding little light that she had come to expect of the Fiore royal. Her speech was one of barely contained wrath while still being professional.

" _I call to you, Mages, Mercenaries and Citizens of Fiore to be aware of this horror that's taken our beloved king - my Father - from our midst," She began, her eyes a steely dark emerald as her hands gripped the handles of the throne. "A monster laughed at the idea of being challenged, a true heartless fiend. The likeness is that of a towering man wielding a giant cleaver with long hair and a scar over his left eye. If any of you capture him or slay him, I'll reward you handsomely and name you a hero of the Kingdom._

" _As Queen, I shall not let my father's death be in vain. Justice will be met and our dominance will be assured. Do not let this beast take away anymore lives!_ " She finished with a near tearful exclamation as the message finished in its entirety.

Erza's face became stony, her eyes becoming focused and narrowed. Looking back to Lucy, she spoke lowly to the blonde, "Lucy, send word to all Mages to return to the Guild Hall. This has become a new priority."

"Of course," Lucy nodded, looking inquisitively at the other woman as she saw her walk past her to the exit of the dojo. "What will you do?"

"Contact the Council to form a strategy and...if possible...talk to Jellal," She paused, her breath came out raggedly as if contacting him seemed regretful. A reunion of this kind was the type she disliked. No matter how she felt and he in return, tragedies weren't the romantic setting she wished to be around him on. "We're going to take this supposed killer down quickly, before the whole country gets caught up in this storm."

* * *

It had only occurred to Kenpachi Zaraki after he bounded out of the castle that he hadn't the faintest idea where he was. Not that he knew that to begin with but the geography felt all kinds of wrong. Not that it wasn't simply just landscape like any world he's visited.

He had crossed what looked like a valley between a pair of opposing mountains that went off into a great plains with a few roads that arched off in various directions. Eventually trees replaced the prairie that he hoofed upon and entered an emerald glade. The sounds of birds and bees, everything sweet and nice dominated the environment he now entered.

But everything was a form of cheery. The kind of feeling that made him feel annoyed and angry.

It didn't stop his Zanpakutō to engage in a traveling song, humming away while skipping idly by his left.

"So, where to, Kenny?" She piped up.

"I dunno," Kenpachi replied dumbly.

"C'mon! What does your gut tell ya?"

A disturbing growl had made its presence known from his gullet, rumbling the air. Grumbling he scratched his neck while the pink-haired spirit just stared at him with wide eyes. Sighing he turned to look at her while coming to a complete stop.

"My gut tells me I need food first, then killin' later," He finally said.

"I'm sure there'll be a convenient rest stop not far from here," She quipped with a gleeful smile.

"Yachiru, you're talkin' crazy," Kenpachi murmured, walking down the road a bit longer. But his denial what his rose haired companion said was refuted when he picked up the definite smell of cooked food. Trotting ahead further he spotted a quaint building big enough to be a sizable house was made into a tavern. A sign read 'Convenient Cottage,' once he got close enough to see the title. "Huh...well I'll be damned."

"Better get inside before they run out of food!" Nozarashi teased with a giggle.

"Better NOT be out of food when I'm this starvin'!" He exclaimed back, walking up straight into the establishment-

-and tearing through the doorframe with just his head. He hadn't counted on the building not having a tall enough entrance but ultimately could not care. But the people inside however all drew their attention the burly man who just entered.

The interior was warmly lit from a variety of luminescent bulbs, all of which were powered by the Ethernano charged bulbs. The modern appearing conveniences didn't seem as odd as the strangely dressed individuals within. Just as the castle's throne room guests, these people were wearing apparel akin to that of people of the west's thousand or so years from the current age of the Living World he knew of.

But the smell was unmistakably of something edible behind the counter.

Walking slowly in, a number of patrons checked the man's ragged white coat, long black hair and scarred eye. The only thing lacking was the behemoth weapon he didn't possess; only a bandage wrapped scabbard and a crude brass pommel white wrapped hilt. Not bothering with a stool, he stood up at the front counter while a good majority of the inkeep's customers began to make themselves scarce from the beady eyed brawny Shinigami.

"Eh, how can I help you, kind...sir?" The barkeep, an olderly portly man with a handsome moustache of greying tint with hazel eyes inquired.

"You got anythin' to eat? If so, please put it on the counter," He stated in as brusque of tone as one who knew him expected. Anyone who did make his acquaintence could consider this polite. But the tavern owner just looked at him incredulously, something that made Kenpachi twitch with annoyance.

"I-Is that your way of asking for a meal?!" The tavern owner sputtered out with near disbelief. "Have you no manners at all, brute?!"

"You sure got a mouth on ya. Frankly, I don't like how you speak to me," Kenpachi intoned, his hand already reaching to grasp him by the collar, pulling him forward. A number of customers look mortified at the scene unfolding, others were already exiting as quickly as they could. As the owner saw that no one was around with the courage to step up, he nervously stared back as acrid breath washed over his face and a chill ran down his spine. "Here's me bein' nice. Please give me food. Now. How's that for manners?"

"U-Uh s-sure," He gulped, now sweating bullets down his face along with his neck. "J-Just let me whip you up something quick."

"That's more like it," He growled out, letting the man go while remaining on his feet. Turning to his right, the invisible to all but himself Zanpakutō gave him a proud 'A-Okay' gesture with her right hand. Giggling she tugged on his sleeve and urged him to sit down. Rolling his eyes he took the seat that barely supported his ludicrously built body.

Had he cared to observe, the tension was inexplicably high as murmuring customers shifted gazes to one another while others tried to utilize magic tools for long-range contact. The nearest town was still a good hour's walk from the resting stop they were ate. Fear is what kept those who didn't immediately run at the sight of him in place, if not wanting to lash out at such an intimidating person.

It didn't take long for the small businessman to conjure a good several plates of meat, roasted and sauced. In accordance were several side dishes of salads, sweets and the like. Immediately Kenpachi began to voraciously dine on the food, ensuring that a couple plates were pushed to the side.

"You don't like sweets?" The portly man asked, trying to make small talk. Rubbing his hands nervously, he cast an eye at the plates and then at the slobbering rude customer.

"Nah, I do. Just not those," He answered between wolfing down a particularly large piece of meat. "Don't worry. Yachiru will eat'em up."

"Who?" The host turned, flinching aghast when he saw that the candies he set down were indeed gone. Unknown to him that the Zanpakutō had, for an instant, materialized so she could dine on the sweets presented for her. Grinning with pleasure, she burped and only Kenpachi heard the noise. "I...uh...well then. Guess that takes care of that."

"Mhm," He responded in a muffled manner, busying himself with a large jug of booze presented for him.

"So, about the bill?"

"Hm?" Kenpachi's eyes widened, staring at the man with such menace that he hesitated.

"I-uh...shouldn't...you...pay for what I've given you?" He suggested sheepishly, rubbing his palms together to showcase his fear. Watching the giant of a man stand up, looking down with an imposing stare he questioend the wisdom in forcing the issue. Gulping, he forced a laugh and waved at him with a shaking arm. "N-Nevermind, it's on the house!"

"That's what I thought," The Captain of the 11th Division snorted, turning on his heel to leave the tavern. Not before letting out a quaking belch that all the customers grimaced and muttered low breaths of complaints. He exited with meager satisfaction that he had a full belly and was more eager to do battle.

The sudden sound of ringing metal brought him out of his reverie quickly.

Grasping the handle of his blade, he unsheathed it in an arc that made contact with the spinning weapon. A pair of hand clasped scythes had fueled the pair of scythes into a disc shape. The force was considerable enough to displace the air upon being deflected by the Shinigami's blade, repelled back towards its source.

" **For a brutish murderer** ," A voice breathed through a metal horned mask that possessed a painted red mouth upon it, matching his sunken black eyes staring from beyond his black hooded coat. Blue armored gauntlets with spiked elbows grasped the separating scythes back into each metallic grip, his breastplate matching the horned mask's prominently grey tint. Brown strips of cloth with Fiore's crest presided over dark pants ending in a pair of grey armored boots. He finished with a measured swipe of both magic weapons as his thin brows glared at the hulkish target. " **You sure have keen senses. But you'll still die the same**."

"That didn't take long," Kenpachi murmured, already grinning with rapt anticipation. "I take it you're one of the princess' goons, right?"

" **Her Majesty didn't dare to trust this to any lowly soldier** ," The man growled, raising his weapons as he crouched downward. " **We're the Garou Knights, the force that operates in the shadow of Fiore. I am their leader, Kama, and we will take your life to regain our honor lost on our 1500th mission!** "

"We?" The Shinigami began to ask, until he felt a sizable pressure weigh upon him. Like gravity was intensified in just his vicinity, space around him blurred and warped downward. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw a baldish man who had a black ponytail coming from his head. A simplistic, stupid expression showed a near permanent happy visage. He waved a flagpole with a picture of a fish emblazoned upon it. With oddly disproportionate muscular arms and legs to his lanky chest, his bare feet clapped against the ground with glee.

"I got'em! Yes I do, haha!" Uosuke declared with a sickly sweet sound. "Get'em, Neppa!"

"Of course!" The stubby legged wide man announced with a sludge filled bottle wedged between his lips. Jumping through the air with unusual dexterity, he primed a purplish energy around his fist. The brown, fur collared jacketed blue shirt and jean wearing Neppa aimed to hit the immobile Kenpachi with his Acid Magic that generated from his fist.

An explosive crash from the highly erosive Ethernano as he made contact.

"YOU MELTED YET, PAN?!" He shouted in his iconic phrase.

"Hey," Kenpachi murmured from beyond the warping pressure of Uosuke's Terrain Magic: Gravity Zone. His hand had moved despite the locking weight pushed down upon his whole body, catching the magic coated fist. Hissing vapor was released from the point of contact but didn't mar his palm, only clashing with a visibly yellow aura coming from the skin. "That tickles."

"WHA-?!" The Garou Knight began to question, a second too late to realize what happened. In an instant, his body became bifurcated, split in half by the shockwave releasing sword slash that none could see transpire before their eyes. His bloodied remains were sent flying across the road, barely avoided by his leader while Uosuke just gawked.

"H-How?!" The flag bearer uttered aloud.

"You're next!" Captain Zaraki declared, throttling through the Gravity Zone's field towards the originator. With only seconds to spare his target raised the flag, causing the Shinigami to be raised up weightlessly into the air above him. Blinking with confusion he'd feel himself tossed around like a fish on a hook, crashing through a slew of trees into the forest away from the tavern.

Skidding to a halt, he rose up and found his footing uneven. Looking down he saw that he was on slick and soft earth, as if it was a moist mouth. The realization came a second too late when a large voracious plant mouth closed around his form, encasing the inside with digestive acids in order to break down the host within.

Over top of it was a conglomeration of paper slips, coating the otherwise colorful plant into a hue of several different shades. Purple, Green and Red to combine the effects of fire, poison and binding to make the organic plant prison even harder to escape from. Given little to no movement was seen of resistance, the perpertrators emerged from a blooming flower containing two women.

The first, Kamika, wore a lime green bordered purple kimono that hugged her curvaceous body nicely, spreading out in a oval skirt to reveal her thighs that were bare down to her sandal clog feet. The red obi was tied into a bow in the small of her back, her black hair that had a single arching lock of hair resembling a crescent shape near the top of her crown had a pair of white braided twin-tails that flowed down to frame either side of her back to the lengths of her sleeveless arms.

The other, Cosmos, was a messy pink haired woman of ample bust and curves to her as well though on far more prominent display. Wearing a white bowl shaped hat with a 'V' shaped design of scarlet beads curving towards her browline, her dark eyes gleamed at the sight of her captured prize. A green undershirt barely covered her peeking cleavage, wrapped around a similar white floral skirt dress tied by a scarlet ribbon around her waist, the undershirt's skirt peeking beneath where it split before her pelvic region. Bare legs led to a green pair of calf long cloth boots.

"Our combination of using my Venus Trap with your Gods of Poison, Binding and Fire Papers seems to be a success," Cosmos chuckled aloud with a smirk adorning her face.

"It seems when we work together, not even a fierce enemy such as this stands a chance," Kamika swooned with a malicious grin.

The slick gushing sound of floral and paper tissue being torn from a jagged edge gave them both a start. Their enemy's sword stabbed through what was supposed to be a multi-layered spell of lethal capability. But in a slow deliberate cut, a demonic yellow eyed silhouette emerged from the goop, his body steaming from the intense heat and acids that had ate away his clothes, leaving him completely naked but most of all unharmed.

Kamika's eyes bulged wide at what she saw between the Shinigami's legs while Cosmos covered her own.

"Is that all?" Kenpachi gutturally demanded, a look of annoyance crossing his face as he cocked his neck to the side. "Was that trap the best you could do?"

Kamika gritted her teeth and shook her head, snarling out, "Of course not!"

With a series of violent gestures just as Cosmos recomposed herself, the two combined attacks once again. One created a series of plants that grew rapidly, spitting out explosive spore pods at the enemy. Kamika combined multiple papers in a blistering wind towards the mutual target in addition.

"Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!" The Plant Magician shouted as explosion upon explosion connected with their mark.

"Paper Blizzard: White Dance and Yellow Dance!" The Paper Wizard declared with a flurry of snow and golden hued tags sent electric shocks of blinding light with sub-zero cooling papers.

In the midst of their attacks, both didn't notice until too late that Kenpachi had burst into a sprint that had him tank through their assault completely. When in front of them he let loose a wide arc of cutting power across both of their abdomens. In an act of pure savagery both women had failed to defend or avoid the counterattack, leaving both of them screaming out in pain before they gurgled with both separated halves wetly smacking on the ground.

"What a pain," Kenpachi sneered, swinging his blade free of blood as he looked at himself, deprived of his Shikhakushō and Haori. "Captain Commander's goin' be pissed when he finds out I ruined my uniform. What should I do, Yachiru?"

"Why are you asking me? Do I look like a seamstress to you?" The Zanpakutō spirit asked from atop his shoulder with a pout lipped expression.

"Well I can't walk around like this! It's completely undignified!" He argued.

"You had dignity, Kenny?"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIND SOME CLOTHES!"

The argument was abruptly cut off as a torrent of lava burst from the toppled trees the Shinigami was thrown through. Barely batting an eye, he slashed through the multi-thousand degree temperature liquid mass, sending the burning summoned river to careen around him. With flora set ablaze and a haze of crimson overcast the environment, he looked at the flag bearer with a grin of renewed excitement; one his bare body reflected gratuitously.

"You still got some fight left in ya? Good!" Kenpachi shouted back, walking towards the unsettling permanent smiling enemy of his with a diagonally raised sword. "Let's see what other tricks you got!"

"You've done and made me mad!" Uosuke howled out, gesturing towards his foe, instantly generating a purple sphere around his person. "Terrain Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone!"

A barrage of torture tools ranging from guillotines, chains, executioner blades and axes to barbed sickles rained from the air. The summoned weapons on impact of Kenpachi's skin was unceremoniously shattered like glass, sending them flying like shrapnel across the ground, obliterating it an explosive shockwave. Kenpachi stared ahead with an amused grin while the darkly smiling Uosuke visibly twitched with pulsing veins of rage.

"Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone!" He cackled out with wrathful fury. In this manifestation of magic, a massive maelstrom of water formed around him, flooding the flaming environment which Kenpachi was flanked by. In exchange of drowning him in the liquid, he boiled it with Boiling Water Zone in a few seconds, using the flames set by the Lava Zone as a catalyst. A chaotic display of destruction pummeling the decimated forest.

Uosuke grinned madly as he laughed to the heavens with hands raised to the sky with triumph, "I don't care who you are! You can't escape this death trap of m-LK!"

The victory cry was rudely cut by the literal blade of Kenpachi thrusting it from the depths up into Uosuke's unprotected chest. His heart pierced, he died with a look of shock that erased his nearly passive smile. As he fell back the boiling tides receded along with the fiery lava, leaving nothing but a good acreage of the surrounding woodland turned to an ashen wasteland, erasing the remains of Kamika and Cosmos that were left to be swept away by the ferocious tides.

Naked yet ebbing with the attack's vapor left him with just a faint flush complexion over his skin. Like stepping into a sauna for a couple of hours, it felt oddly relaxing. Rolling his neck and shoulders side to side, he felt old aches suddenly disappear from the event.

"Now, for those clothes," He murmured, ignoring the silhouette of the last executioner dropping from the sky. Hidden by the Sun, he capitalized on the glare to not be seen with a downward cross-decapitation motion. To his eyes Kenpachi's head was cut cleanly off with a shower of blood with a look of surprise crossing his flying body part.

But in reality, Kenpachi had chosen to lean forward, avoiding the slash entirely.

"You!" Zaraki shouted, breaking the stoic countenance of Kama as he attempted to twirl into a perfect landing. His still living enemy was standing upright and glaring at him, emitting a killing intent along with his Reiatsu that made him feel as if daggers were being held all across his most vital points. He might as well been naked before the feral beast of a man looming over him. "Get undressed. Now."

" **You want me to what** -?!"

"I ain't askin' again!" Kenpachi took a step forward, slashing his sealed Zanpakutō over the two metal poles were the scythes were joined. Along with the brass colored hands that served as the weapons' backs, the poles were succinctly cut off and left the man completely defenseless. The edge pricking his forehead made the profusely sweating man tremble before his mark. "Get naked, boy!"

The amusing scene was lost to all but the invisible manifestation of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō Spirit. She giggled with hilarity at the sight of a full grown warrior sent to kill her Kenny was now hurriedly taking off his metal gauntlets, breastplate, cloak and mask to his boots along with his pants to his boots. As bare as his aggressor, he trembled with his hands covering his genitals as he looked up with a mixture of fear and revulsion.

"There! Are you going to kill me now?!" Kama angrily cried out.

"I don't kill dead men," He sneered, leaning forward to stare the man in the eyes. "Get lost, before I find a reason to kill a dead man."

Stumbling back, the leader of Fiore's strongest executioners ran hunched back the way of the tavern. By the time he was out of sight, the Shinigami stabbed his sword in the ground and began to gather the man's personal affects. Among them was several assassin tools that he discarded, a glass ball that reflected light that he crushed in his hand and a emergency ration kit.

Scarfing down the food, wrapper and all, Kenpachi began donning what clothes he could fit around his person. The armor was custom-made so he had to ditch it, including the stupid horn shaped mask. But the pants were able to stretch comfortably around his lean legs, his bare feet touching the ground once fastened through the sleeves of the bottom wear. The hooded black cloak covered his shoulders and back, leaving his hair to flow over the dark hued cloth that encompassed a good portion of his being. Ditching the weird Fiore insignia strips of brown cloth, he looked with satisfaction at his choice of replacement apparel.

"Not bad," Kenpachi nodded with acceptance of the attire. Turning to look at Yachiru, he blinked quizzically at the petite childish entity. "Well?"

"Hm, it's okay," Nozarashi replied with a simple smile. "It suits you!"

"Better than nothin'," He huffed, sheathing his blade in the black belt holding his pants still. With his Zanpakutō's avatar disappearing into a yellow stream of particles that properly sheathed the naked teeth of the sword, Captain Zaraki began to follow the road he was walking upon to begin with. Nonchalantly passing by the tavern, he didn't bother the people inside any longer.

But the survivor of the Garou Knights was busy reporting his regrettable failure.

* * *

"Did you say that one monster wiped you all out?" Queen Hisui gasped with a start at the news conveyed to her. She knew from the hospitalization of Arcadios that no non-magician could stand up to them less they be superhuman. But now, to hear of her kingdom's strongest executioners reduced to a lone, disrobed survivor of the five.

The Minister Darton was by her side while a sophisticated screen displayed the barely clothed, shaking frame of Kama. Sprayed Ethernano came from the corners of the Throne Room, depicting him in a humble environment seated upon a stool. While now injuries could be seen upon him, the sweat ebbing off his shivering frame spoke for his psychological damage.

" _I have no idea how, but his magic seems to be on an entirely different level. Maybe even on par with the new Ten Wizard Saints_ ," Kama replied nervously through the Communications Lacrima that he commandeered from the Convenient Cottage. The owner had supplied him with a towel to cover himself in the meantime, and he shuddered still from the trauma the encounter had left on him. His teeth clacked in between his speech, verifying he was truly terrified. " _H-He's a m-monster, the likes of w-which I-I've never seen in al-al-all my y-years of s-service!_ "

"We've sentenced hundreds if not thousands to the Garou Knights over the years," Darton spoke gravely, looking to the apprehensive recently crowned Queen. He could see that, upon the makeshift throne that replaced the one that was split in half by the terror, she was becoming more desperate with every grain of bad news. He just hoped that she wouldn't lose her composure and act as necessary, not out of pure vendetta. "What are you thinking, your grace?"

"I-I think," She sighed, closing her eyes as she used a hankerchief to wipe away the sweat accumulating on her brow. Opening them, she regained her confidence and spoke firstly to Kama. "Come back to Crocus at once, Kama. I'll ensure you're properly treated and evaluated before I find a more suitable task for you."

" _As you wish, my Queen_ ," The Executioner bowed his head, ending the transmission and leaving the throne room in dull lighting once more.

"As for what I should do," She continued with a quick rise to her feet, walking away from her throne with quick steps, the Minister following her wake with apprehension. "I'm going to personally make sure this new Council understands the gravity of the situation."

"How will you do that, if I may ask?" The Minister of Defense inquired coolly.

"By taking direct control over this campaign," Hisui determined lowly, shocking the older man as she stared ahead with nothing but darkness in her eyes. "And leading our country in this manhunt myself!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Tensions run high in the world of Fairy Tail. Given what's happened now, it seems that our newly replaced Council will be controlled by the vengeful autocrat herself. How will this determine their strategies or plans? Who knows? You'll just have to wait and see for yourself, haha!

I'm pretty surprised how positive the reception has been for this hilarious premise of a story. Glad to see I'm also not alone in my feelings towards the current narrative of Fairy Tail. I'll do my best to not completely write off the cast in a manner that makes them unlikable (as the author has done for years) but present them in a way I remember them far more fondly in the past.

That being said, I even kept Natsu alive if only because, hilariously, I've actually LIKED Natsu far more in this current story than I have for years. He's closer to being one of the few relatable people in the story line so I'll try to give him a bit of development here, same as the other all-stars of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Get ready for another exciting Chapter once I've had the time and energy to write it; hopefully being SOON! I shall see you all on the next update!


	3. Dictator and Disaster

" _Kenpachi Zaraki continues his journey westward across the Kingdom of Fiore. Tens of kilometers away from Crocus he stops by the Convenient Cottage, a tavern run by a handsome mustache businessman. Unfortunately for the denizens who've spotted him, his position was leaked to the Garou Knights, the kingdom's strongest executioners_.

" _It was a one-sided slaughter, depriving him all but his current attire that he...borrows from its leader, Kama, the sole survivor_.

" _Reporting back the disaster of a mission, the recently crowned Queen Hisui decides to take action. Journeying to the newly established Magic Council, she's determined to take charge of the nationwide manhunt for the unnamed Shinigami. Only time will tell if her leadership will end in further failure or garner a huge success for her minted leadership_."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Dictator and Disaster**

* * *

Levy McGarden felt tired.

One could sympathize with the Chairwoman of the reformed -again, for the fourth time- Magic Council of Fiore. She had a constant battle of words, reasoning and inter-magic related politics. Many in the country, both magician and citizen, forget the business of Councilors is much like nobility but in a parliamentary sense. The nominations were selected by the Kingdom's officials, with the monarch usually having final say in who was brought in.

Given a good number of the new councilors have come from their allied nations from the east, Levy felt it was a big mistake to bring in so much foreign individuals to help reform their magic collective. On the one hand, it helped show faith in friendship forged from their many neighbouring countries that wanted to help rebuild what was lost in the Alvarez War. On the other, it fostered too much intrigue in revealing one's opinion and could potentially lead to procastination on important issues or bring in another figurative Jellal Fernandez who wishes to manipulate those in power.

Thankfully the latter had yet to come to pass, the prior was still a very real issue.

Within the new Council headquarters, built upon the ruins of the old that was a rudimentary simple complex of mixed Gothic cathedral in design with reinforced brickwork making it akin to a solid fortress. Magic Sealing Stones were molded into the mortar, making it repellent to any 'terrorist' attack that a Dark Mage could wreak upon them; a lesson a prior council learned from the Tartaros Guild.

In the central chamber was a much more personable room. Instead of colored prisms revolving light and shutting them off from the outside world or weird architecture of giant hands serving as big pedestals for them to stand upon they sat on cushioned seats on a long table. Some complaints were had but overall it was a much needed change to serve the difference from past Councils that have come before them.

The enormous pointed hat she wore hid her bobbing head, bags under her eyes shadowed by the lip. Leaning back against the tall velvet silk throne, she felt ridiculous her ceremonial attire and seating made her feel and look so small. Dark blue lined with black being her cloak with a simple white long-sleeved shirt with a blue bow tied around her collar, complemented by a light blue skirt with heeled boots.

To her immediate left and right, the pair of individuals who served as Councilors were her most confidently trusted individuals.

Laxus Dreyar, a nominated Wizard Saint from his service and recognition during the Alvarez Invasion, and Ichiya for likewise acknowledgement to demonstration of incredible power if not critical thinking that saved many lives. The blonde haired grandson of the late Makarov never was one for formal positions or being bogged down in bureaucracies, but had nonetheless agreed to join on the best of Ichiya's incessant prodding and Levy's insistence. The visibly unappealing other man had shown wisdom beyond his eccentrics that made him invaluable to Levy's role as Chairwoman.

However, the many Councilors who were passed along and selected by the nobles to the late King weren't always helpful.

A most urgent matter has shelved many others turned even the most docile of her colleagues into fidgeting messes. The Queen of Fiore succeeded her father, the late Toma E. Fiore, through his subsequent death as a beast of a man cut his way somehow out of thin air into the throne room. Despite his violent presence he had left no other victims with the exception of a hospitalized Arcadios whose enchanted magic blade had no effect on the murderer.

The current argument was whether to devote resources of the Council itself or to task all Legal Guilds under the Council's jurisdiction. Another was to include the Saints and call upon them for assistance. The counter to most was the public losing of face that the fragile unity of Fiore's renewed leadership couldn't handle an issue such as this without international entities' aid; a reasoning that Levy found moot due to the election of non-Fiore citizens as magician politicians for the Council.

Laxus was determined to include the other Saints, something that Levy and Ichiya thought was the most beneficial if only due to united strength was better than endangering other Guilds. Her opponents were as thus.

The fourth and fifth seats, Granz Fisch and Rosalie Harpie were of the account of using only the Council's resources.

The prior was a man from one of the visiting students long ago from the nation of Seven, now older and wiser, sought after due to his sharp mind and political savvy. What he lacked in presence or strength, he made up for experience and composure. The grey haired man with sweeping hair that draped over his beige cloak and black under shirt with white cuffs and thigh high boots was clean shaven with calm blue eyes, easily the tallest man among the Council next to Laxus himself.

The latter was a young yet impressionable Magician who had left Fiore decades ago to do soul searching across the vast land of Ishgar. Returning to find her homeland in shambles, she had dedicated herself in doing all she could to help restore it. Her intuition and expansive awareness of the world allowed her to become recognized to gain her position. An orange-blonde with golden eyes, a supple warm face with a tanned complexion and full lips, her womanly form was hidden behind her own regal high collar cream cloak with a burgundy dress that had wine accented highlights.

The Sixth Seat and Seventh Seats, Alastair Holmes and Opheria Jynx, had polar opposite opinions, which made it a headache to deal with.

Alastair is a man hailing from the Pergrande Kingdom. From there, helped by influence of the new Saint that was recognized from his homeland, brought his expertise and knowledge with him to the reformed Council. His attitude was one of pretentious know-how and self conceited belief in his own opinion made him a natural aggressor to those who verbally combated him. The stance that the nation's Guilds should be obligated to put down this menace and without the Council's jurisdiction made it seem it wasn't their problem made the perpendicular seated Opheria steam. His stark raven hair complemented by crimson eyes and a strong chin with a pointed nose made him intimidating to look at, but his average size and physique could not give that away from a periphery glance. Wearing jewel encrusted rings and a golden-red coat with a collar that flared around him as if he was a prince wasn't lost to anyone around him, nor was the extravagant armor he bore beneath it.

Opheria came from the Lacrima producing nation of Iceberg, and with it, came a near obsession to control everything of value. That included the mages who operated within her homeland. Coming to Fiore with earnest desire to clean up the "mess" left by prior Councils had her own pretentious view, but one that believed she was doing it for everybody's good rather than to look better. She wanted to rein in the Guilds and use them like companies of soldiers to the overseers that is the Council itself. Her crystal hair glittered and shimmered, her skin a pure snow complexion with black colored lips with snowflake irises. With a hourglass waist and an elegance of posture to beautiful shape, enhanced by the ice-like apparel she wore around herself to extenuate her figure.

The most puzzling one was Faer Pleigh, a nomadic Mage who hailed from the small peninsula of Sin. Having seen many things from all across Ishgar one could call him the most learned, but his age being closer to Levy made him another oddity. The passion and idealism made him as admirable if not foolish to many's eyes. Levy admired him but was also equally frustrated when his views dramatically shifted from previously established ones; much like a gentle wind that turned into a typhoon, she couldn't predict him. His entire idea was to make contact with the murderer and try to make peace with him, perhaps even settle what issues he may have if not try to put him in a place where he could do no harm. His Sun colored hair was hidden by a grey furred white thick hood, attached to a large cloak that wrapped around him almost completely, hiding the rest of his white/blue long sleeve apparel. A Sun-shaped staff always leaned against his chair, almost as a juxtaposition of him holding more power than the Chairwoman herself.

A thought that made Levy far too wary of him.

She'd comment on their dialogue but with her exhaustion making it all sound inaudible, she couldn't care in the slightest. The desire of sleep was intoxicating and she wanted to plant her face on the wooden surface her chair was pushed up against. Yes, unconsciousness sounded much more preferable than this deadlock that continued to go nowhere.

Then, a notification came through hear Script Magic made ear piece.

" _Oi! You awake!_ "

"O-Of course," She murmured, trying not to alert the other Councilors currently debating in front of her. "What is it?"

" _Sleepyhead, you better look wide awake_ -"

"I told you-!"

 _"-cause the Queen just rolled up and she doesn't look happy_."

"Queen Hisui?! Crap," She squeaked, causing the burly man next to her to take notice. Gulping she grinned sheepishly only for his stare to not wane. Deciding to chance it, she turned and whispered towards Laxus. "We have a problem."

"The fact that Opheria is about to burst a Popsicle? Because Alastair over there is doing a good job," He intoned lowly as volumes of the two aforementioned Councilors continued to rise. "What can be worse than Councilors strangled on the table?"

"Hisui is here."

"You shittin' me?"

"Language!" She rebuked with as much anger as her tired features could muster up. "And no, I wouldn't make that up!"

"Hmmmmm," Ichiya rubbed his large, cleft-like chin as he had awkwardly leaned onto the table to hear the two's conversation; much to their recoiling dismay. "This may be a problem. Given how split apart we are in opinion, the inclusion of Royalty stepping in could be an issue."

"Or...possibly...a good thing," Levy wavered, cupping her own chin as the others of the Council were continually tuned out by them. "If we time this right, we could sway the whole Council that we need the Saints. Using the Guilds will be disastrous and any Magicians the Council has at its disposal isn't enough. Plus, reasoning with a proclaimed murderer just isn't a option. Let's do as Erza asked; handle this quickly and without too much collateral damage."

" _Time's up, short stuff! The Queen's just at the door!_ "

"Thanks for the heads up, Gajeel," The Chairwoman answered just moments before the large doors were parted with a dramatic thuum. The loud whine following the bang of door stoppers for the rune stylized entrance allowed a white outlined black coat covered Hisui to enter the room. Instead of her regal apparel, she wore a furred traveler's coat with emerald hued armor beneath, armed with a sword at her hip as she was flanked by a number of her handpicked metal armored guards.

"Y-Your grace!" Opheria gawked, finding herself caught in the middle of a colorful exclamation before seeing the rapid stomping entry of the new Queen. "I-I...we didn't expect you-"

"Oh please, don't let me keep you," Hisui sneered, her eyes drawn to both Alastair and her with visible contempt. "I'm sure you have far more demanding things to discuss at this time. Please, bellow away."

Looking away in shame, the Iceberg born Councilor cleared her throat as she tried to find her nerve once again.

Alastair was all too eager to take up the challenge.

"Well, if you can make sense of this mess, I'm all up for a reasonable mind entering the fray," Alastair commented, his glare reach Opheria before attempting to look hospitable to the royal-blooded guest.

"It seems I am the only person with reason left in power," She sighed, looking over to Levy's direction, making the young woman's heart skip a beat. Without delay she strode up beside the Chairwoman and Laxus, her stare making the blue haired Councilor wish she could slide under the table. Shrink all she wanted, her cloak and her seat disabled any retreat that could transpire. "Lay it out to me what are the options none of you seem to wholeheartedly agree with each other?"

"Uh...well," Levy began, inhaling and exhaling, trying to rein in her feelings of immobility. Remembering where she is and what duty she had, all there was to put it into action. Looking up from her cumbersome hat, she spoke with a level and plain tone. "Our options are thus. We can wait for the entire ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints to arrive which should take about a week or so, depending where they are, before confronting the assailant. The other options are to either leave this to the Legal Guilds or command them with our juristiction; on that note there is the matter of just us Councilors using our resources to show our authority. This could possess the least risk among the populace while also chancing us losing more face than we have in the past.

"The last option is unorthodox. We negotiate with the man, reason with him and if we can't have him voluntarily reconcile for his actions we banish him from Ishgar. Either across the sea or to another plane of existence, it's unclear which option is more viable."

"That's ridiculous," Hisui replied bluntly, her eyes becoming cold emeralds as she stared down at the Chairwoman. "There's no reasoning for a man whose only joy is to slaughter other human beings. He must be put down like any rabid animal. The danger he poses is too great to incarcerate him or simply talk to him. There is no discussion about that."

"Are you sure about that?"

Turning, the Queen saw the farthest seating Councilor lean forward, hands clasped and his eyes staring towards her with a level of calm that was almost unnerving, "I don't think you fully comprehend the unusual nature of his entry. The report, followed by your declaration through your valiant speech, left out the fact he didn't foster any ill intent to anyone within the castle. He may seem confused, bewildered in fact. Wouldn't you say he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"I fail to see the relevance of this discussion," The Fiore Royal hissed, turning to glare daggers at him from her rigid posture. "I recognize you. You're that odd boy my father took a liking to. I understand you're an idealist, someone who doesn't truly understand there's a time and place for that kind of pacifism."

"If you continue to attack him, you're giving him what he wants rather than what this country needs," He argued back, his eyes widening with a measure of insistence. "Are you willing to sacrifice every Mage in Fiore so that you can have vengeance? Think of the kingdom. Your personal war could endanger every person under your rule, not to mention speak ill of your relations with the rest of your allies-"

"I've heard enough," She icily replied, turning to the rest of the Council within her gaze. "As of now, I'm taking command of this operation. I'll use the Council's resources, insight and experience as my aides but none of you will overreach your authority beyond my say-so. We will contact the Saints but we will not wait. I've already sent word to the other Guilds in this country, most prominently based westward where our collective of Mercenary Guilds are stationed at."

"Wait a minute!" Rosalie raised her voice, beginning to stand up to look at the Queen with alarm painting her visage. "You can't just take control of the Council. It's a separate state of government established centuries ago. We can handle this ourselves-"

"Your past reputation has led me to believe otherwise," The green haired woman retorted.

"You're being unfair, your grace," Granz respectfully shook his head while drawing the woman's ire. "No one Council has acted the same as the other. One was manipulated, the other was assassinated. The other gave up their lives in the field of battle. They had flaws, yes, but you're casting far too much blame on things outside of our control."

"I believe it's past time to take accountability for your lack of responsible decisions," The Queen gritted her teeth with impatience.

"Then please," Levy tried to persuade her, gripping the handles of the seat while standing upright. She could see eye to eye with the frustrated royal, a product of age and time that finally caught up to her previously static form. She pleaded through her body language along with her tone. "Let us take responsibility now."

"No," Hisui refused outright, hands placed on her hips as she addressed the entirety of the flabbergasted group of elected officials. "Like I said, I'll be taking control of operations from here. You shall advise but never command without my oversight. This will be my campaign. I'll see this monster's head on a pike before the month is over. Do I make myself clear, Council?"

For awhile, no one spoke. Even the usually sociable Ichiya didn't make a sound. The graveness of the situation had ultimately fell out of their control. Because this event happened inside of Crocus and no mage was present to stop it, it's entirely possible she's casting blame to anyone or everyone for not being there to stop her father's untimely demise. Speculation aside, she was acting erratic and demanding, wanting results more than what was the best choice.

Laxus, though, broke the silence when he looked stoically towards the successor of the King.

"I hope for your sake," He began, earning a nervous glance from the Queen since she arrived, by the Saint serving Councilor. "That your leadership isn't the one put into question, when all of this is said and done."

Trembling slightly, she bit her lower lip as a force to bring herself to reply to the lightning bolt scar-eyed man, "As long as that man gets what's coming to him, I'll do what it takes."

" _Hopefully that won't bring us all down as well_ ," Ichiya thought as he watched Levy fall back into her seat with defeat, palming her face. " _Hold only, sweet Levy. I and Laxus will do all we can to support you. This I swear!_ "

* * *

Kenpachi hates reading maps.

His history of misdirection and getting lost is one of notoriety. While he could definitely blame half of them on his unusual case Lieutenant, he knew deep down he was terrible at self awareness. Unless he was fighting, he had no need to know where he was or where he was going, just trust instinct. Unfortunately that instinct had no ability of homing in on places of importance.

The only thing that's helped him over the last decade was his recent attuned sense to Reiatsu of other individuals. None of the beings here felt the same back where he lived, nor like ordinary humans. The breed of their latest bunch of hit squad had a significantly higher Reiatsu than the nobodies he felt in the castle. So using his sensory ability he followed the road and found a not too distant town.

Sticking out like a sore thumb, he claimed an alleyway for the night with no one to dare bothering him. His Zanpakutō spirit kept watch while he got some much needed rest. The following day he went to a spot near the center of town that read 'Solara Town Map' that gave him a semblance of shapes of buildings, businesses and landmarks. With a red stick figure indicating where he was in regards of the local map booth.

Town Center was the largest building near what looked like a flower bulb design, not far from where he was. The other prominent place of interest was a bank house nearby, with a trading station, a blacksmith and a sizable inn. Spreading out from it where some other businesses, housing and a barracks where the town guard were staying.

One place, however, caught his eyes.

The Bone Harvesters, the city's Guild of Mercenaries, a small army of recognizable ex-soldiers and fighters for hire.

"Hey, Yachiru!" He pointed at the spot near the northern most part of Solara. "We're not far away from this place. They may have strong guys there, don't ya think?"

"I dunno. It may be a waste of time," The pink haired girl leaned back against her arms, her lips pouted but her eyes still brightly blinked. "I mean, if those guys we fought were just bragging, then these guys might be stronger. But if they were the strongest around, this may be a waste of time."

"Better than sittin' on my ass and waitin' for them to get here," Kenpachi Zaraki snorted, peeking his head around the booth, spotting a large lodge sitting on a cliff overlooking the valley Solana. Made of large trees that had definitely come from the forest they were traveling, it was lacquered and stained a fresh caramel coating. With roofing of shields and swords it certainly looked like something a bunch of warriors built with their own two hands.

"It's a straight shot from here," The Shinigami whispered, an excited grin spreading as he bent his knees. Several seconds later, he jumped, leaving a sizable shockwave that dented the street, shattered windows and ripped roof tiles. Moving like a bullet he launched himself towards the structure and let himself bodily rip through the durable infrastructure.

"-and that's why I'm ri-UNGH!" Kenpachi interrupted with his feet clapping onto the backside of a particularly burly fighter, squashing him underfoot. Once the quake had died down upon his arrival, he stood upright, looking colossal to the majority of the fighters near him. With his Reiatsu leaking out in a bleeding yellow aura, he looked down imposingly at the collection of armored, furred and bare-chested fighters. "Oi? Which one of you is the strongest?"

"You got a lot of nerve!"

"Who the Hell has the guts to trudge into our turf!"

"Get ready to be gutted, freak!"

The whole of the large hold of the Bone Harvesters leaped into action. Magical weaponry in hand, the three dozen members who were doing nothing but sharing a feast and hearty drink were now in full fury of the new arrival who squashed one of their comrades. Rushing towards him they'd only see him grab the hilt of his sword.

But that was all they'd see.

A single slash let loose unleashed a cataclysmic blast of Reishi filled Ken'atsu. The effect was like a fiery wind, filled with destructive force that tore the flesh from their bones and ripped their bodies asunder. Blowing out the backside of the Guild's inner sanctum out through several halls, bedrooms to the exit, the result of a tumultous storm head that ripped apart the hillside behind the cliff the lodge sat upon.

"See? What did I tell you?" Nozarashi chastised Kenpachi from his right side, the latter Shinigami's eyes bulging with disbelief that not a single one of them stood up to the attack. "You got too excited, Kenny! No one can handle a slash with that much of your power in it!"

"It's not like I was tryin' that hard," He sighed with a growl. "Well ain't that peachy? Who else is there to fight?"

"Impressive, newcomer," A graveled voice sounded from behind. In his excitement he hadn't thought to turn around and look. But there it was, a older looking man with no armor save for bandoleer straps holding what looked like small glass canisters. His abdomen was scarred by the claws of a wild beast while his throat had a darkened splotch from a previous hot burn. With grey hair wrapped messily into a ponytail while his beard was left in a fairly clean condition, his left blinded eye was shown to have been replaced with a black stone. His right brown eye stared at him with intrigue as he sat on a throne made out of bones; dragon bones. "I don't believe I've gotten your name, warrior. Who is it that seeks a good thrilling challenge, hm?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki," The Captain replied, looking at the older merc from head to toe. "Please tell me, you're stronger than that sorry lot?"

"Forgive me. My best were all out and about so these novices couldn't possibly have whetted your appetite. But, where are my manners?" The Mercenary Leader rose to his full height, being a head taller than even the Shinigami. Rippled muscles were wrapped by scaled metal all the way to his fingertips, his legs covered by a kilt of fur and boots made out of leather. But most notably was the vast violet magical aura that sprung up and shook the foundations of the structure, his own broad tooth ridden grin on full display. "My name is Soros Drake, Guild Master of the Bone Harvesters! Prepare to dine on my body to your heart's content. I promise you, this battle will be extraordinary! Who knows? It may be your last!"

Kenpachi Zaraki couldn't help but grin just as big. He was strong, much stronger than those executioners he fought the other day. The idea that he could even be cut made him yearn to go all out. But on the off chance he couldn't handle his sword's released state, he decided to ease into it. See how far it went.

"Alright, old man! I'll give you a chance! Better not disappoint me!" He barked out with laughter as his own Reiatsu was let loose within the trembling lodge.

So with his sword held in readiness, he watched the Mercenary Master clap his hands and spread them out, manifesting a double-headed ax with a skull wedged between both edges, the handle made out of a large creature's spine. With Ethernano coating the weapon, he launched himself forward and Kenpachi's swinging blade connected. Their auras clashed and the powers colliding spread out in a fierce explosion.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox began to feel apprehension. From the scent of the lingering traces of what he assumed was the enemy's presence, magic, or whatever energy he used was strong. Wherever he touched the tracks left behind now bare feet was sparking with tangible tendrils of ethereal static.

" _Gajeel, what's your status?_ " Levy's voice lightly whispered into his ear.

"I'm hot on his trail. He doesn't seem to waver from a straight line, apart from his scuffle with the Garou Knights," The part-time Mage of Fairy Tail and active Rune Knight Captain continued to run across the tracks his target of interest was treading. With the ear piece still in his left ear, he was able to communicate from the effectively immobile Chairwoman. "What's the Queen up to? Still acting like a raving mad woman?"

" _Well, she has every right to be mad, but she's settled down since then_ ," Levy lightly talked, obviously hiding somewhere out of earshot of the Fiore Royal. " _She's got quite the plan. Sending messengers to Fiore's Top Guilds to convene with her at the Council and then form a unified force to attack her father's killer. She's not involving any Guild without the manpower or prestige necessary for such a high risk operation, so at least she won't harm less than qualified people for this job. As for the organizations outside of Mages_..."

"She's not really giving a damn about the consequences of involving non-mages, is she?" The Iron Dragon Slayer growled with inquiry.

" _While I don't doubt the expertise of mercenaries, assassins or other guilds, it is unlikely anything can stand against a force capable of singlehandedly wiping out the Garou Knights. I doubt this is done out of callousness, but through ignorance helped by her grief. She's not thinking clearly but hopefully our counsel will aid her to make the right decision_ ," The Councilor admitted verbally.

"With someone like Laxus on the Council, you'd think there'd be a headline of how somebody got electrocuted if she talked too cross to his face," Gajeel joked with his tell-tale chuckle.

" _Not funny!_ " Levy squeaked. " _Besides, he used his Thought Projection, so it's not like he'd do something unkind. In fact he's been acting quite civil despite these circumstances_."

"Makes me wonder where the thunder head is at the moment," Gajeel snorted. "Given how dangerous this scent is, I may feel a bit worried."

" _You should've brought Pantherlily at the very least_ -"

"It's better this way," He responded lowly, his form coming close to what he saw was the nearby city. "As long as he doesn't try dissolving me on an atomic level, I should be fine. Him using a sword may even be my advantage."

" _Just...don't do anything reckless!_ " She admonished.

"I'll be-"

He felt himself drawn to a speechless state. His feet skidded to a halt as he saw the horizon lit up with a bright flare of light, one that was replaced by a sudden blistering wind as the town was filled with a quagmire of cracks and chaotic tremors. Solara soon became the site of a catastrophic contention of strength, one that made the Dragon Slayer's senses ripe with danger at a pair of shooting stars crashing repeatedly into each other from the hills to the skyline above it.

One yellow of the unusual and dangerous pressure. The other was a violet one he didn't recognize that was contending with the prior and waning with every passing second.

"-shit," Gajeel ended with a gasp as his skin began perspire, even as an onlooker from this far away. He could feel his enemy and it scared him. "Levy? I'm gonna have to call you back."

" _Wait, Gajeel? What's going on? Have you found him? Gaj_ -"

Ending with the Slayer pocketing the earpiece, the white-coat covered man dashed at full speed towards the town. He just hoped he could back up his words; for both his sake and Levy's.

* * *

"Th-This is...incredible," Master Drake rasped out, his body falling to one knee, the pommel of his bone-handled weapon cracking against the shattered road beneath his form. He was covered in wounds, bruised in places he never knew he could be, and his lips were barely holding back a pool of blood rising up from his throat. Looking up with his remaining good eye, he saw the man he had just barely scratched, tattering the ragged cloak that whipped around the smaller yet superior fighter. "I never imagined...there was a warrior of your caliber...existing in this world!"

"I'm not from around here," Kenpachi answered simply, a sigh escaping his lips. He was disappointed how short his scuffle was. For as much power his enemy boasted, he didn't have the stamina to keep it up. His attacks had no bite to them, dulled from his age and lack of polish. Resting his blade on his shoulder, he turned and began to walking away. "See ya."

"We're not done...yet!" He coughed, struggling to pick himself up. "I can...still...fight!"

"I don't fight dead men. They're no fun," He retorted sharply, looking over his shoulder with a glare fixed at his beaten opponent. "Piss off."

"No!" Soros refused with a bellow, his Magical Aura sparking up around him with a violent determination. Sweat bore upon his brow as he rasped out and used sheer will to keep himself on his feet. With his double-bladed ax in hand, he rushed forth and raised his weapon above his head. "I will not return without my pride!"

"Have it your way," Kenpachi turned, pulling his blade back for a decisive strike.

Before both men could connect their weapons, a blurring white over black form streaked to intercept the attacks. A resounding ring of metal meeting metal was heard, ringing loud enough to make a blast wind that whipped violently against the new arrival. Both the Shinigami and the Mercenary stared wide-eyed at the long-haired, shorter individual who crouched between the pair.

"You're both under arrest," The Iron Slayer announced, his red eyes gleaming as a smirk worked its way across his face. "For reckless endangerment of the city, property damage and likely manslaughter as well as mass injuries caused to the populace."

"Rune Knight Captain, Gajeel Redfox," Soros recognized instantly. Before his eye, he saw his axe was caught edge and all in a dark scaled palm, untouched against the gleaming dragonic scales. His grip caused it to crack and nearly shatter as he easily held off the weary warrior. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here, for this guy," Gajeel turned his head, looking over at the bewildered Shinigami. Seeing just how big the other man who nearly killed the mercenary wasn't surprising. But up close, he could feel a world of difference in terms of strength. His senses told him to pull back, but he stubbornly held back the jagged edge of the Zanpakutō; despite how its teeth bit into his iron palm, bloodying it to drip audibly to the ground. "Identify yourself. I'd like to know the name of the criminal who killed the King."

Kenpachi was still processing the fact someone was able to grab his sword. Injury aside, this was a feat he hadn't experienced since Sajin Komamura deflected him with his armored limb. The next memory was Nnoitra Gilga man-handling his sword multiple times. The last was the supposed Yhwach imposter who had tossed him around like a rag doll.

He was instantly excited at this discovery.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13!" The Shinigami declared with a raucous shout, his Reiatsu exploding outward with sheer ecstasy. Such energy was enough to make the Iron Slayer back away, taking the wounded mercenary with him. Cackling, he held his radiating weapon with glee, an unseen Yachiru laughing with delight as her own eyes lit up with pink flames as Kenpachi's were glowing a burning yellow. "Let's see how well you do against this level of power!"

A casual swing to the side erased his Reiatsu, but unleashed the power he had raised himself to. The town's acreage to the west became caught up with an explosive pressurized wind that jettisoned structures, townsfolk and soil up in a fiery eviscerating embrace. Blasting away into nothing but a dug-out pit of steaming vapor, the Shinigami displayed just in a single sword swipe what he was capable of.

The sheer feat made the Iron Slayer quickly consider his options. Looking back at the terrified mercenary he pulled out of harm, he saw the weapon. Then he licked his chops.

"Let me borrow this," Gajeel growled out, pulling the ax out of Soros' grip. Much to the horrified merc's eyes, the infamous Rune Knight Captain chomped down on his prized weapon's razor edges.

"That ax was the weapon I used in battle since I was a child...and you...ATE IT?!" Soros gawked, breaking down into more bloody hacks from the audacity the Slayer had.

"Sursh ish tasthy," He murmured between bites. Grinding them loudly between his teeth, he swallowed heartily and felt the ingestion give him a sizable boost. A volatile emerald pyre of Magical Aura shook the ground and ground his balled fists tightly to his sides. Eyes blanked out into a pulsing white, his whole body becoming armored with grey scales. "LET'S DANCE, BIG GUY!"

In a upward leap that brought him down to his opponent, a rising blade met his own sword-arm's attack. A bright flash of colliding lights of green and yellow melded, overcasting the war torn town as a howling wind fiercely tore at the environment surrounding both warriors. The battle between Slayer versus Shinigami has begun!

* * *

 **A/N** : Striking the iron while it's still hot, here's the third Chapter! More plot advancement and action than humor than before, but I'm still satisfied with the result.

With Hisui taking full power of Fiore's Legal Mages from the Council, her campaign against Kenpachi Zaraki has begun. Though it seems Levy is secretly sending Gajeel to scope out the enemy's strength behind the Queen and the rest of the Council's back. Given what's at stake, is this the wisest move? At this point, any strategy used against the Gotei 13's strongest fighter is a gamble.

Before I go, I want to say thank you for all of the feedback in the Reviews sent. This was a wacky story to begin with and I'm glad there's so many enthusiastic people who want to see this story flourish. Critiques and praises, I welcome them all. However, if you have a personal problem with me or you just want to talk about something other than the chapter, I urge you to send me a private message instead. This way it doesn't clutter the Reviews I get.

And with that, I bid you adieu until the next Chapter!


	4. Bloody Metal

" _Kenpachi Zaraki has arrived in the town of Solara, a western town built within a valley near a forest with a hillside looking down upon it. After a night's sleep, the Shinigami homes in on the Guild Hall of Mercenaries, the Bone Harvesters. Wiping the amateurs out in seconds he fights Soros Drake, one of the strongest Mercenaries of Fiore and the Bone Harvesters' master._

" _Beaten badly, he charged with near suicidal intentions of finishing his fight like a man. Fortunately, Gajeel Redfox, the current Council's renewed Rune Knight Captain saves him at the last possible instant. With the Shinigami excited at the prospect of fighting a stronger enemy, he amps himself up to dizzying heights._

" _After consuming Drake's ax, the Dragon Slayer enters the fray, unleashing his power in a bid of stopping the mass murderer. Whether he has enough strength to put down the contending mosnter or not, one can only hope...for his sake_..."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Bloody Metal**

* * *

" **I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13!** " His loud bellowing cry transmitted into a Script Magic Lacrima powered screen. Thanks to Levy's understanding of the precise location of Gajeel and state of the art espionage equipment tied to his own uniform, the Chairwoman was able to broadcast his location to the whole of the Council. Including the currently presiding Queen Hisui. " **Let's see how you deal with this level of power!** "

The mere demonstration of him wiping out half of the town with a sword swing put matters into perspective.

"He's...as strong as the Spriggan!" Ichiya gawked with bulging eyes. "What a MAN!"

"Too bad most of the Legal Mages aren't based anywhere near there," Laxus huffed, arms crossed as he leaned back against his seat. Eyeing the Blue Pegasus Ace, he inquired. "Do you think you could contact anybody noteworthy from your Guild HQ? I'm sure the rebuilt Christina can get them there ASAP."

"Hmmmm, you might be onto something, my fellow ex-Pegasus brother!"

"Will you lay off on that?" The blonde, scar-eyed man blankly retorted.

"You broke my heart, Laxus! It's hard to mend what can never be fixed!"

"...if you're quite done?" Alastair intervened, hand pounding the table with an angry twitch. "We can always utilize the Magic Airships the Council has designed?"

"Yes, the Skyhawks," Granz nodded with remembrance. "They're dual purpose as transports and air-to-ground support vessels. I'm sure they could be put to good use with Council troops still stationed here."

"The only matter is if they have any weaponry that can dent such a monster," Opheria cupped her chin as she thought coolly about their options.

"Hold on!" Levy raised her hands, a hint of worry shown upon her usually composed visage. "Gajeel is still fighting him! If you try to bomb that city, not only will any possible survivors evacuating the place be lost, but he might get caught in the crossfire!"

"But if we wait for him to pull out, the barbarian may lose interest and leave before they lock onto him," Rosalie argued, looking apologetic when she caught the pleading look in the Chairwoman's eyes. "I'm sorry, but he'll need to figure out how to avoid harm on his own. He IS a Dragon Slayer, isn't he?"

"I know but-"

"Have you all gone mad?!" Faer Pleigh clapped his hands against the table as he stood up. He looked furious, veins pulsing across his brow and cheeks. His golden eyes glared at the Council with revulsion dripping from his tongue. "We're supposed to safeguard the people of Fiore, not bomb them! We should save Gajeel, not sacrifice him for the sake of bringing down one target! Think! How will this be played out if this fails and the people question such maddening methods?!"

"Quiet," Hisui commanded, her eyes closed as she cupped her chin with pondering. "This Kenpachi Zaraki said he's a Captain of a Division in this Gotei 13. He may not be the only one we need to worry about. If we expend too much time and resources trying to bring this one down, we may not be able to handle future encounters from his kind.

"Therefore, I believe a preemptive bombing strike may be key to taking this murderer out. Arm them with high yielding Lacrima of any element you see fit. An explosion of that magnitude must do some level of damage," She declared with finality, receiving some nods and shrugs from the rest of the Council. Looking to a clench eyed Levy and then to a fearsome glare coming from Faer, she couldn't help but stare back icily. "Do you have something to say, Councilor?"

"Just that you're making a mistake," Faer sneered. "Beyond that, I dare not speak further..."

"Fine. Not that you had the authority to overrule me anyways," She rolled her eyes with resignation.

Unknown to her was Laxus' Thought Projection disappearing in a blink, but not before carving something into the table. Sparking alight, Levy was able to make out some words before they disappeared. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away hurriedly.

The fate of this battle still continued, long after the collective had returned to watching it through Levy's manifested spy screen.

* * *

"Damn, he's tough," Gajeel snarled as he steadied himself after his most recent bout with his opponent.

Their initial clash was a fearsome parrying of blades, testing the water for just how hard the other could hit. Not only did it take all he could just to measure the destructive force of every swing, but his enemy had managed to get past his guard and swing a powerful overhead slash upon him. It took all he had to defend himself with a raised sword-arm.

The titanic collision had split the earth, pile-driving him into it and left it a desolated crevice that made a near bottomless chasm beneath the feet of the Shinigami. Pulling himself out, he had made his aforementioned remark while acknowledging the damage his weapon-arm had underwent.

The transformed limb's blade was cracked, shattering around what was a blood covered scales. He knew if he wasn't a metal-type Slayer, he most likely would've lost an arm just now. But as most people would know, he wasn't the type to give up so easily.

"You got good arm strength! Very impressive!" Kenpachi barked out with laughter, the tip of his blade dragging across the ground with a jagged stream of sparks left in its wake. His Reiatsu ebbed off him like a continuous steam from a piping hot furnace, a bright yellow that dissipated above his head. "The fact you're still standing shows just how much more fun I can have with you. Please don't fall apart before then, tin man. I've yet to dust off the rust of ten years!"

Grinding his teeth together, the Iron Slayer launched his arms up, shooting dozens of iron rods into the sky. High into the stratosphere they'd arch, falling down with building speed as their velocity became deadly. Pillars of metal became scorched red with billowing outlines of flames, rocking the sound barrier upon their rapid descent towards Kenpachi Zaraki's vicinity.

The Captain bent his knees down, jumping up to meet them before they'd reach the earth. With a slasher smiling expression the Shinigami swung his sword explosively over each and every gravity aided projectile, leaving them in perfectly cut pieces. Knocking the last aside with the butt of his blade, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning to feel a scaled set of knuckles crash against his jaw, he growled and elbowed the Slayer in return. With a loud pop separating the pair of descending opponents, they'd rush back slash, jab, bludgeon, punch and lacerate each other. The Shinigami continued to laugh through the attacks that left paper thin scratches on his person. Gajeel's iron body absorbed the majority of the damage and began to wear away with chips of his scales flying off with every sparking attack connected.

Forming a chainsaw edged blade, Gajeel lifted the sword up and over to cut down on Kenpachi's shoulder. When he felt the blade caught and the high rotating teeth stopped on the Reiatsu coated palm, he gasped with bulging eyes. He'd feel an incredible rotation of his own form pulled around and thrown to the earth before they hit it, his back crashing with unforgiving force.

With his vision blurred, he barely had warning of the descending Shinigami as he aimed his serrated edged blade's tip to stab straight between his eyes. Without a moment of deliberation, he activated Shadow Iron Dragon Mode, the blade missing him as he dipped into the shadows. Leaving his opponent confused as the earth split apart at the point of incision, Gajeel slid within the darkness and leaped upwards, clapping his hands.

"Karma Demon," He growled out, noticing how Kenpachi's head turned to look up around his left shoulder, staring stoically calm. Both hands raised up, forming a colossal blade swirling of darkness with black steel gleaming beneath it. "Iron Shadow God Sword!"

Like a sheet of onyx racing downward, curtaining the sky in the immediate spectrum of both fighters' field of vision, Gajeel aimed to wipe out his opponent in a decisive blow. Feeling it connect with something solid, a bustling tremor shook his whole body. He pushed and pushed, his night hued aura blazing around his grey scaled body.

A burning arc of yellow streaked through the darkness, instantly splitting apart the construct of magic shadows and metal. His arms split apart in a shower of blood, his chest perforated by cutting pressure that reached out and hit him directly. Spitting out ichor and saliva, the mode vanished as quickly as it had come, his body crashing onto his back in a rain of metal fragments painted burgundy with his own blood.

"Whew," Captain Zaraki breathed out, a satisfied grin stretched across his face, his hands still holding his sword with both hands. "That was a nice attack just now. Felt a lot of power behind that. Too bad it wasn't enough."

" _Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!_ " Gajeel's thoughts raced out as he felt a threatening numbness take hold of his body. His arms had long lacerations that continued to spill liquid from its wounds, his chest received a deep cut that started at his left hip to the tip of his collarbone. Pain radiated him like he hadn't felt before in years past. He tried to urge himself to move, to just get back up and finish the fight.

But like the mercenary, the Shinigami seemed to have lost interest and began to walk away.

"Come at me anytime you want, Gajeel," He chuckled, his sword resting firmly on his shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you to get strong enough to cut me."

The sound of a fist smashing the ground kept the black cloaked swordsman from walking too far away. Blinking he felt a distinct presence fluctuate, as if on the verge of collapse but rising higher with every pulse. Turning to see what that was about he gaped at the sight of a bright lime aura surrounding what looked like a black-grey colored steel, with his opaqued hair whipping about his bleeding yet still standing body. His red eyes glared a bright gleam as steam escaped between his teeth.

" _Levy,_ " He told himself as he walked slowly towards his bewildered opponent. " _I promised I wouldn't die. I gave you my word since that day I was almost dragged to Hell. But now, I can't guarantee that won't be the case. But...even still.._. _I gotta try my damnest to win!_ "

Bending his knees, he'd leave streak towards his target, a flash of black and white left as his blood soaked knuckles crashed into the abdomen of his adversary. Lifting him up off the ground he watched with grim satisfaction as he saw blood and saliva escape the open mouth of the Shinigami. Transforming his arm into a long pillar, he'd propel him a significant distance away from where he stood, crashing him through several still standing structures in the process.

Slammed into the face of the cliff where the Bone Harvesters' Guild stood upon, he'd be greeted by a pair of drilling legs from the Iron Slayer. Corkscrewed through the hillside, bringing the structure crumbling down along with the flora standing upon it, Gajeel used his free hands to continually punch Kenpachi in the face while his legs continued to spin into his chest. One after the other, the Gatling barrage of knuckles continued to pound the skull of his enemy while he let out a fierce roar.

The entire hillside exploded with the Shinigami tossed up into the air, an indiscernible shadow cast upon the bruised and bloodied swordsman. Shooting up like a bullet, the Slayer shadowed his nemesis in an instant, becoming a wrathful silhouette as he prepped his next attack.

" **Iron Dragon's Black Steel Roar!** "

The Captain felt a sudden blanket of razors crash into his body, threatening to shred it to pieces as a pillar of darkened steel spewed from a hovering Slayer. Firing his Breath Spell, he watched him drawn back into the decimated city, now a graveyard for whom he sought to bury him in.

Crashing through building after building of the wrecked half of Solara, Kenpachi's frame was bulldozed straight into the half he had annihilated with his test swing. In skid of his own blood, the Shinigami came to a halt while the Slayer dropped back to the ground from whence he jumped. Feeling another pulse of agonizing pain, he pushed on, aiming to deal a finishing blow so he wouldn't get back up.

But as he drew nearer, a familiar tingling of dread spiked up and down his spine. Eyes widened, pupils dotted and he drew himself to a skidding stop at seeing his enemy pick himself up onto his feet. Bleeding cuts framed his chest and arms, even across his bruised face but he was grinning as if nothing happened.

" _I just hit him with as much power as I could_ ," Gajeel gawked with breathless awe and terror. " _Just what in the Hell is this guy?!_ "

"Hehe...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kenpachi laughed loudly like a demon, his own blood spurting idly as he basked in the moment. "Where did you get all of this power?! How could you pick yourself up after receiving an attack like that?! I wish I knew, but it really doesn't matter, does it?!"

With his power rising rapidly in seconds, the Iron Dragon Slayer felt paralyzed far more from fear than he did from the crippling pain. Sweat slipped between his scales, covering his body from head to toe. The projection of a cackling flesh-less skull rose up behind the grim reaper that stood before him.

The only thing that kept him from falling to his knees was the muffled voice of Levy coming from the pocketed ear piece in his jacket.

" _Please! Gajeel listen to me! You have to move! Don't just stand there! Please, Gajeel! MOVE_ _ **!**_ "

Gajeel felt his instincts take over. Before the behemoth swordsman rushed forward in a berserk state of ecstasy, he bent his knees and began to move away. In what one could describe as a burst of adrenaline taking hold over his muscular frame. As soon as he jerked away to the side did he feel a sudden new wave of pain eclipse the last.

Just as the sight of his right arm flinging away to land on the ground a dozen meters away.

"Good reflexes," Kenpachi grinned with satisfaction, swiping his blade to let the fresh coat of blood stain the disheveled earth beside him. "Let's see what you can do with one arm left."

Without clutching his profusely bleeding stump, Gajeel thrust his left arm into a elongating spear. Zaraki deflected the weapon with ease, blurring forth with greater speed than before. Even as he retracted his transformed appendage he witnessed the scar-eyed man swing his weapon to slash his abdomen. A white flash of pain swept his being and his eyes rolled to the back of his sockets.

Blood spewed from his mouth as his body smacked bloodily onto the ground.

"Damn," The grinning Shinigami sighed, breathing heavily from his pent-up state. "That was great, I'm still getting jitters from this fight. It's such a shame you couldn't cut it when we just got to the good part."

A distant rumbling echoed overhead. Drawing his attention away from his unconscious, bleeding out fallen enemy the Shinigami drew his gaze to the heavens. He hadn't realized how quickly a storm seemed to have formed over the course of the day. Flashes of lightning crashed with drums of thunder.

One particular bolt of electricity hit the earth, landing just beside the downed Gajeel. The luminous form that briefly blinded Zaraki took upon the form of a tall man around his own height with a scar running down his right eye akin to a jagged lightning bolt. A white coat fluttered about his violet collared shirt, the black pants and brown boots complementing his whole figure.

With his Reikaku, Kenpachi could tell this guy was even stronger than this one; by a wide margin.

"So," Kenpachi Zaraki invited with a raised, blood soaked sword. "You want to be next?"

"I don't have time to entertain your blood thirst," Laxus dryly retorted, leaning down and hauling Gajeel up over his shoulder. "You've got bigger problems than me."

Before Kenpachi could ask, he disappeared in a flash of light, retreating back to the storm riddled sky.

Another sound seemed to permeate the horizon that made Kenpachi turn and acknowledge. Bird shaped airships with wings arched around close to the nose held a number of large spheres near its belly. Dropping them as they passed over his head, Zaraki put two and two together that these things were most likely explosives. A bloody grin stretched across his face as he scoffed with a barking laugh. He knew they'd have to do better than this if they wanted to get rid of him.

Pulling back his blade, whispered several words that showed his retort this answer of destruction.

" **Drink, Nozarashi!** "

And with a single swing, the sky becomes a cascading canvas of magic explosions, coalescing with each other before becoming finally erased along with the storm clouded sky. Hefting his enormous cleaver on one shoulder, he smiled at the avatar of his Zanpakutō on the other.

"Hey, Nozarashi," He finally whispered to her with a bit of glee in his voice. "Looks like I met another strong guy today."

"You think you'll see him again?" She asked with a bright grin.

"I sure hope so," Kenpachi mused with rapt anticipation. "This blade of ours itches to cut him up, just like that Gajeel guy. And it will be glorious!"

* * *

 **A/N** : And here we go. No need to wait long for this Chapter cause it's out! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Me being a big Gajeel fan, I've always wanted to see him duke it out with Kenpachi for obvious reasons. It wasn't till I researched a bit that the Iron Dragon Slayer is actually six inches shorter than Kenny. Poor guy, this guy must look like a monster by comparison...like Laxus.

Funny thing, I had previously imagined Laxus landing a surprise hit on Kenpachi and the Shinigami gets a little mad at being blindsided. But I thought it'd be just cooler with him just arriving in cool fashion in his Wizard Saint coat. Gives you perspective that Kenpachi never used his Shikai ONCE to beat a Dragon Force clad Gajeel, doesn't it?

Hope you all had fun. Let's see where this crazy ride takes us in the future in the next update! Cya!

 ******** As an addendum, I want to clear up any early confusion one might have that I gave Kenpachi an unnatural advantage here. Not just because he's much stronger than the average Bronze Metal Character (I'm sorry, Gajeel, you really are Piccolo/Vegeta in this world) but the fact he has a motto that applies to the Final Arc that pretty much is law for how he fights people from then on. "There is nothing I cannot cut, for my name is Kenpachi." I'm paraphrasing cause I'm tired and don't want to go headhunting for the chapter page he said it, but this is AFTER someone told him he couldn't cut him. Then he smashed a meteor. Then he cut through SPACE. I'm fairly certain I'm within my right to portray Kenpachi as the single Shinigami who can CUT the intangible, even if I don't believe Gajeel can ordinarily turn into Anti-Magic Barrier Particles because that was a one time thing. Much like a lot of other things in Fairy Tail. Deus Ex Machina for Days. Alright, I'm done explaining, you either like it or you don't. If you want me to actually PM you, please actually do me the courtesy of LOGGING INTO THE SITE so I can. Otherwise, I can do nothing but just stare at a Anon Review with no way to interact. Thank you. *********


	5. Operation Capture Kenpachi

" _Kenpachi Zaraki combated the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, the on and off Fairy Tail Wizard who serves as the Rune Knight Captain -again- for the Magic Council. With his battle raging against the Wizard, the Council deliberates on the next course action, settling with a preemptive bombing run while their enemy is within a space they can safely attack without much consequence._

" _Unfortunately for them, both Gajeel is defeated and their bombers fail to leave a scratch on the Captain of the Gotei 13. Bloodied but excited, Kenpachi looks forward to fighting stronger warriors, much like the Iron Dragon Slayer's savior, Laxus Dreyar. Setting off into an unknown direction, the Council is forced to ponder a future course of action to eliminate the enemy of the Kingdom._

" _Elsewhere, Kenpachi's disappearance from the Dangai Precipice World hasn't gone unnoticed. Through research, the discovery is made that he has accidentally torn a hole through the fabric of the Dangai and entered a parallel world to the Living one they are familiar with._

" _A task force is assembled and with the intention of bringing Kenpachi Zaraki back; alive, if at all possible._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Operation Capture Kenpachi**

"As sure you're all appraised by this point," Captain Commander Kyōraku proclaimed before the near complete ranks of the Gotei 13's Captains. Ikkaku had taken Kenpachi's spot as part of an emergency Substitute-Captain for the Division. He more than fit the bill after perfecting his Bankai and would be qualified had his Captain not currently serve already. But the rest were there, more or less ignoring his presence, making him visibly twitch with irritation as their superior continued to debrief them. "I let Kenpachi go on an outing due to the strangeness of his request and me monitoring his activities carefully. However, when he disappeared in the Dangai Precipice World just the other day, I had almost considered that he was absorbed by Reason. Instead, the R&D department found out that his Reiatsu has left a significant mark; a tear through the dimension itself into an alternative world mirroring the Living Plane."

"Pardon me for asking," Isane Kotetsu, Captain of the 4th Division, asked with a concerned expression. "But is this a normal occurence?"

"As far as I can remember, no," Shunsui blankly replied.

"Should we be worried about the Precipice World collapsing?!"

"Mayuri?" The straw-hat Captain turned to his research specialist.

"Right," The Mad Scientist began with his hand throwing what looked like a circular disc. Clicking a button on a remote with the other, a projection of a waving pattern of lines next to a occasionally open hall was shown in a topagraphical manner. A yellow dot indicated Kenpachi's presence the day of the incident. He pointed at it for emphasis. "As you can see, Captain Zaraki was making his way when the unexpected transpired. The Cleaner has been reanimated and was about to run him over.

"Our Captain, not being too bright, thought he could cut it this once," He clicked the button and showed the dot seem to halt as the oncoming wave of Reason represented by ripples was rushing towards him. Clicking again, he showed that there was a stream of yellow that split the lines and the dot seemed to slip through it. "This is what came up. Ordinarily if one was caught up into the mass of Reason, your Reishi body would break down and dissolve. However, because he seemed to have exerted an incredible cutting power, his Reiatsu had divided the barrier of the Dimension and cleaved an opening into a parallel world on the other side."

Clicking the remote a few more times to the following day, a yellow crack had turned into what looked like an elliptical opening. Swathing Reishi, there had appeared some unidentified signatures that had come and go from it. The opening was growing at an alarming rate.

"Thanks to his stunt, it appears that Captain Zaraki has formed a portal that used the Precipice World's ability of manipulating time and space to replicate the Reiatsu that was exerted from him, his Zanpakutō or a combination of the two. The consequences for this could be a number of things, with either the complete collapse of our only gateway to the Living World and Balance being lost completely...or a new world becoming a merger of the Material Plane," He finished, looking at the relatively stoic, confused or outright blank expressions of his colleagues. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed with annoyance. "In layman's terms, I'll need to fix this wormhole of his to properly become a gateway so anyone attempting to pass through it, can come back. It shouldn't take terribly long."

"Well that seemed like a whole waste of our time," Ikkaku muttered under his breath. He'd receive a slap to the back of his head, making him turn and growl at Iba. The shade wearing, scarred Captain of the Eighth Division just snorted with humor and just grinned at upsetting his comrade.

"Who are you thinking of sending there, Captain Commander?" Suì-Fēng requested with a visible turn of the head.

"Actually I got four individuals who are capable of bringing back even a stubborn Captain Zaraki," Shunsui grinned confidently, tugging on his hat as he looked to them in no particular order. "Captain Kuchiki from the 6th Division, along with his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. And Captain Muguruma from the 9th Division with his Lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi."

Byakuya looked slightly downcast, as if he genuinely had no interest in bringing back such a troublesome person back to the Soul Society. But if its what his superior wanted, he'd do it without fuss. His Lieutenant didn't vocally say anything but he could tell from his wide-eyed look of distress that he had no idea he'd be selected. Following a grin, he could tell that he was looking forward to the challenge.

Lieutenant Hisagi on the other hand...

"Permission to not participate in this mission-"

"Permission revoked, Lieutenant!" Kensei gruffly intercepted the nearby officer's request. "We're going because the Captain Commander wants you to, and you're not going to sissy out of it."

"But this is KENPACHI ZARAKI we're hunting down! The guy who destroyed a METEOR!"

"As well as tore a giant's arm off with his teeth," Renji piped in.

"See?!" Shuhei tried to convince his Captain. "If you want to be punted like a soccer ball, that's your business. But me? I rather not be sent into orbit from a headbutt!"

"Dammit, Hisagi! You've been bitchin' and moaning to me for years how you never had the chance to prove your worth because you were taken out of the game ten years ago. Well, now's your chance," Kensei loomed over him, his glare making the scarred-tattooed Shinigami lurch back. "Unless you'd rather stay behind with my second Lieutenant?"

"N-No, I'll come!" He reflexively changed his tune, standing straighter and looking more stoic. Through fear and experience he found far more intimidation from the bubbly officer's violent tendencies. Not to mention just found her obnoxious and a virtual pain to do any daily routines with.

"Good," Kensei nodded, looking back to the Captain Commander. "Can I take Mashiro with us?"

"Sure," Shunsui replied blank faced, earning a look of horror expressed on Shuhei's face.

"B-But you said-!"

"I'd say you'd be stuck with her if you stayed," He bluntly snorted. "Doesn't mean I can't use her help in case you're taken out of the fight, again."

"...yessir," He winced as he hung his head with depression.

"That being said," Captain Commander Kyōraku smoothly segued from the comical exchange, looking to the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants present. "I want you all to be on the alert. Given Captain Kurotsuchi's report that things have already passed through this gateway, this could mean that we may get some unwanted visitors to the Soul Society. In the event this does occur, I want you all to wear your Zanpakutō at all times and have permission to use retaliatory force if you find a hostile Ryouka."

A round of affirmatives rang from the concluding meeting. Varying degrees of seriousness was made evident while others looked plain annoyed. Judging by the way Renji and Rukia looked to each other calmly, he knew this wasn't something to be worried about. When it came to Kenpachi, he wasn't unreasonable, just a bit stubborn; an attribute known commonly across the board of the Gotei 13.

What really troubled him was what Mayuri said earlier.

If there were possible ramifications of the Dangai Precipice World being turned into a highway for fallen souls -Hollows- or otherworldly beings coming out of the tear, it could lead to potential disaster for the Material World and Soul Society. He wanted to be prepared for anything beyond a bored warrior. If there was another invasion he didn't want to be caught unguarded.

This time, he'd be the one to take them off guard.

* * *

It took a few days, but Erza managed to rally nearly every member of Fairy Tail. In the past few years their numbers had only grown since the repelling of the Alvarez Empire. People not just from Fiore but across Ishgar had come to join and make their fortune among the legends of the saviors of their homeland. Fulfilled dreams that she'd help continue fostering over the time she intends to spend as their leader.

When she heard the news that a on again off again member of their Guild, Gajeel, had been mortally injured she found herself immediately worried. But upon hearing that he survived the worst of his wounds, she was happy to hear he'll make a full recovery. The only thing more disheartening was the amount of lives lost in the western city of Solaris. There were barely a fraction of survivors left from the ordeal.

But there was one particular vacancy that made her wonder; where was Natsu?

Going to Lucy, the blonde sadly shook her head, "He said he took a contract out with Gildarts. This was the first mission they'd have together as partners, so he wanted it to be just guys. Happy even had to sit this one out."

"I'm not sad! I'm not sad! I'm not sad!" The blue furred Exceed blurted out as he gorged himself with a pile of fish.

"It's okay, Happy, we miss him too," Charle tried to comfort the more immature of her kin with a pat on his back.

Despite the heartfelt nature, she shook her head with frustration. Knowing the length of time to take completion of certain contracts, he could be gone far too long for her to be relaxed. Tapping her foot, she paced around the lobby of the Guild Hall while cheering, bickering and animated dialogue was still going on.

When the doors finally swung open, she was relieved to see the reformed Team Shadow Gear. It's been several years but in that time, things had changed for the better. All three of them had become S-Class Wizards when a renewed test was held not too long ago. And more than that, their appearances had drastically changed in that gap of time.

"Ahhh, it's so good to be back!" Wendy Marvell gleefully sang out, a number of nearby magicians crying out with happiness to see the Heavenly Maiden had returned. Having grown exponentially taller with womanly curves and a bust to envy many, the long-sleeved white frilled black dress had a red bow fastened collar and black-white slippers. Her blue hair now let loose in a heart-shaped braided ponytail with a red bow keeping it behind her head kept her beaming face free of bangs covering her bright eyes.

"Yeah, it's only been a week, but it always feels too long!" Droy declared with his arms stretched out from behind him, moving side to side to get the cricks out of his back. Having lost the weight he had gained from over seven years of lamenting Levy's disappearance, he had gotten over it through the rigorous physical training that Erza put him through. Not only had his magic increased but he had become a more confident, fit man who wore his muscle shirt casually to show off his rippling torso and exposed arms. Cargo pants of dark green color matched his black military boots, while a satchel of his magic seeds were packaged over one shoulder.

"Couldn't agree more, haha!" Jet, also known by his real name of Sarusuke, laughed out loud heartily by placing his hands in his pockets. Now wearing his orange hair shoulder length ponytail, held in place by a brown band. His violet shirt was replaced by a white shirt with a purple loose tie, with a black long coat with a matching purple rimmed top hat and dark blue slacks. With the additional affects of leather, finger-less gloves, he seemed to stand out the most of the two men other than his infectious smile.

"Well, they're finally back," Lucy remarked with a grin. "Still miss having Levy around, but it's a good thing to see Wendy step in to make sure those two don't lose their focus. They became a good team in the end, huh?"

"Indeed," Erza affirmed with a nod. Blinking, she turned to look at Lucy with a serious undertone to her quieted voice. "Have you gotten any word from her, by the way?"

"Not yet," She shook her head. "They're still dealing with the loss of an entire town. We've yet to rediscover the killer that bested Gajeel. Without an available Slayer to pick up his scent or any nearby Council forces, no one was able to make heads or tails of where he went next."

"Dammit!" She lowly hissed, balling her fists with frustration. "If only I've been there! This wouldn't have happened!"

"No one could've known that Gajeel could lose outright to one opponent. This is an enemy beyond our understanding. Bad things will happen," Lucky reached out to grab Erza's shoulder, forcing a brave smile to her face. "But it's up to people like you and I to encourage everyone through the hard times. No matter who might get hurt, who we might lose, we must be strong for everybody's sake. If we falter, who else will be left to lead everybody?"

They were wise words that brought a look of astonishment to Erza's face. She had to be reminded of the brave young woman who got the entire Guild to stand up for her when she was targeted by Phantom Lord. The woman who saved Loke from disappearing into the ether. And the person who kept them from withering away in a vile paralysis curse by the Etherious Demons.

Smiling, she placed a hand on Lucy's and stared back with renewed confidence, "You're right. It's time we faced our obstacle, no matter the risk."

Turning about, she breathed deeply before she stood before the Guild and raised a hand to gain their attention.

"Fairy Tail, I have an important announcement to make," Erza Scarlet declared, her voice edged with seriousness as her eyes stared at each member with intensity. "The Magic Council, collaborated by our new Queen Hisui E. Fiore, wishes to gather the strongest of the Legal Guilds in the nation to hunt and bring down the late majesty's killer. He's done much harm already. Too much. We will not allow it to go on much further.

"In four days, the Ten Wizard Saints will convene, but we will not wait that long. Among you I will ask only the bravest and the most experienced to join us in this taskforce we will create among the other Guilds. Not unlike our time to bring down the Oracion Seis this will be of a greater magnitude. Guild Masters will attend and help lead our mages into this operation so they can prevent further casualties.

"When we leave, Macao Conbolt will act as temporary Guild Master of Fairy Tail. But I promise you this. We will come home, on my life you can count on that. We'll see that justice is done and no more blood is shed by this enemy. Now, step forth, anyone strong enough among those who've experienced the harshest of our conflicts!" She finished with a dramatic sweep of her hand.

With barely any side liners, the whole of the Guild stepped forward in unison, all raring to go behind her. It brought her almost to tears with how fearless the Guild has become. Smiling only for a moment, she raised her hand and stuck her index finger up with her thumb jutting out to the side; the Fairy Tail sign of promised return.

* * *

Queen Hisui saw before her a marvelous collection of Wizards. Even without her ability to use magic she could tell by the way they held themselves they were premium spell casters. Hardened through war, conflict and a myriad of difficult missions they've come to help stop a menace to their nation, possibly the rest of the continent. She only hoped it'd be enough, given the track record of failures left behind the monster's wake.

Clutching her head she felt dizzy, and lightheaded once more. She had gone so long without much if any rest that she swore she was going to pass out. But she couldn't stop; not yet. Not when her vengeance -or was it justice?- was so close to obtain. Shaking her head, she brought herself out of the daze to stand next to the Chairwoman who was looking out at the ranks of Guilds being brought with their Masters.

"Are they all here?" She inquired with a quiver in her voice she didn't detect under her own awareness.

Levy, seeing the stress without hearing the shiver, could see that this campaign was starting to get to her. With a soft smile, she turned to look at her with a reassuring pat on her shoulder, "Please, get some rest, your grace. They're almost here but it'll be another few hours before we can get everything ready to be officially organized. Why don't you rest back in the quarters we've assembled for you?"

Hisui was about to object till she almost fell over, quickly caught by Ichiya nearby.

"Milady, let me help you," He ushered with a guiding grip on her hands.

"I-If you insist," Hisui sighed, clutching half of her face as cold sweat broke across her visage. "Just...make sure to wake me when they arrive. They must see their leader is able to-"

"We will, I promise," Levy nodded with a soft whisper. "Please, rest. We'll take over from here."

"O-Okay," She dumbly nodded, taken away by her colleague to her chambers.

"She's run herself ragged," Granz noted from not too far away. "Poor thing. This obsession of hers has nearly consumed her."

"Have you seen the bags under her eyes? She's gotten less rest than our Chairwoman," Rosalie spoke in too loud of a voice.

But Levy chose to ignore it.

"That woman is grateful I haven't reported her disreputable actions to my King," Alastair sneered. "Treating us all as lesser like some bully. Less like a Queen and more like a dictator, I say!"

"I'm sure you would totally be withdrawn if your own father was slain," Opheria huffed with indignation.

"My father cannot be felled. He's the strongest Mage in Ishgar, and perhaps the world. That day would come the Sun melts the ice off your country."

"That's debatable, regardless of his status of Wizard Saint."

"Can we halt the debate for later?" Levy insisted, feeling a prodding motion from her shoulder. Turning she saw Laxus with a creased brow line. Arching her neck she inquired to the broad shouldered man. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Faer?" He quizzed with a layer of suspicion in his voice. "I haven't been able to find him anywhere. Not even a Thought Projection."

That instantly brought her sense of alarm to heightened awareness. Reaching out with her own senses she indeed could not feel him. But she was certain he came in the flesh, one of the few including herself and Ichiya. Darting her eyes around, she leaned in to whisper to him quickly, "Find him! If he's not present when the Queen returns awake, she'll certainly snap."

"That'll be the least of our worries if my suspicions are correct," He noted, his own Thought Projection shimmering like static till it faded away.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki had found them.

He took a few days of rest and laying low so his wounds properly healed along with a paltry sum of his Reiryoku be restored from the days he spent fighting. Cutting up some local fauna and cooking them over a fire, he shared them with his Zanpakutō Spirit as they stared up at the stars and rested in caves to the shades of trees. Upon the third day spent in this strange world, he moved out.

Using Reikaku he could sense a plethora of living things that had faint traces of Reishi exuding from them. This whole world was ripe with Reishi, almost like the Soul Society but different. He couldn't explain it nor did he want to. But what he could understand was the horizon was gathering with strength.

He followed it, like a beacon shot into the sky. Reaching it near the middle of the afternoon, finding what looked like a large assembly of the kind of warriors he had faced before. There was a good number of them, possibly a several hundred give or take a few.

Deciding to wait until they all showed up, given their restless nature, he unsheathed his blade and practice swung it while sitting on a rock. His Spirit decided to materialize and get a good look from the hilltop they were resting upon. The Council headquarters looked vulnerable from a long-ranged attack but he wasn't that underhanded. He rather them face him head-on or vice versa.

So it was no surprise that his eager companion decided to pipe up.

"Do you feel it, Kenny?" Nozarashi asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah," The Captain replied, a broad feral smile adorning his visage. "Their Reiatsu is converging to one point. It's like they're mobilizing an army. A strong one. This may be fun."

"Are you going to wait for 'em or go straight for them?" The pink-haired avatar inquired curiously from the hillside that had a good look of the Council's headquarters.

"I rather they come to me. Less work and I can take my time enjoyin' one wave after the other," Zaraki reasoned, admiring the glint off his Zanpakutō's razor edge. Holding it up to the Sun, he smiled at his small reflection over the flat of the sword. Rays split apart into many directions around his face as he imagined the various enemies he'd face. "What we got was an appetizer. This will be the side dishes. What comes after this will be the main course. Anythin' extra is...well...dessert."

"You better not get hungry before a big fight!" She scolded. "Otherwise, you might get gassy if you scarf down your food!"

"I do not get gassy," He scolded his Zanpakutō Spirit. "I am either hungry or full. There is no discomfobulation-"

"Discombobulation."

"-with my insides!" He finished, despite being corrected again on his word use.

Sighing with a roll of her eyes, she sat cross-legged while her hands were propping her chin up. Looking mesmerized by the number of strong presences there, she couldn't help but feel something off about one. In particular the familiar energy that had stood up to Kenpachi. She swore something was going on but she couldn't place it.

The sudden shifting of grass caught her ear and Kenpachi already turned his head in its direction. Nothing could be seen, visibly, that is. There wasn't even a Reiatsu they could lock onto, much like they themselves suppressed their power. But they definitely felt chills running down their spines, an accustomed sensation they had used through honed instinct to tell if someone who could be an enemy.

So when the air distorted and ripples like water revealed a figure shrouded in a thick white hooded cloak appeared, their feelings paid off.

"Please don't point that at me," Faer Pleigh spoke with a smile, his Sun staff in one hand while another raised his way in a placating manner. "I'd rather the two of us have a chat. Peacefully."

"I don't really like doin' that," He retorted with a sneer. "I also don't like people sneakin' up on me either."

"I understand how this may look but, hear me out," The Councilor intoned with a hand placed on his chest. "My name is Faer Pleigh. I am a member of the Magic Council, a government that helps overseer the magicians of this world. Of a minority, of course, that wishes to see you not harmed but-"

"Well-Well, what a precarious situation I find you in, Faer," A voice interrupted his, making the young man swallow hard and look nervously behind him. Walking out from the shadows, the lightning bolt scarred man strode forth with a stoic glare. Pulses of electricity snapped around him as he threateningly raised a hand from beneath his loosely worn Saints coat. "You've got a few seconds to explain yourself, Faer, before I bring you back in a less than stellar fashion to the Council. Along with this one Kenpachi Zaraki."

"L-Laxus," Faer turned, his hand clenching his staff with visible concern. "I'm not betraying anyone. I just wish to help him and resolve this in the least bloody way possible!"

"I believe we made it clear, not to mention the Queen, that isn't going to happen," The Wizard Saint bluntly replied. "Now, stand aside."

"But I-!"

It didn't take long to feel a monumental tidal wave of pressure rip through the confines of the hilltop and the forest it stood upon. Rushing past, the scar-faced swordsman raised his blade up above his head and slammed it towards the blonde Wizard. When, in a flash of yellow, he was blinded and stopped in midair that he'd feel the sensation of an explosive shock wrack his body.

The blast itself was strong enough to tear through the trees decorating the hill and charring the earth around their feet. The Councilor himself had to employ his magic to defend himself, protecting everything his feet touched with recoiling surprise. He hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly; things truly were getting out of hand now.

"Laxus Dreyar, I implore you to stop!" He called out with a desperate shout.

"I'm not hearing another word of your nonsense," Laxus sneered.

A barking laugh broke through the fog, rising up a smoking Kenpachi, bleeding from the nostrils, ears and mouth but still wide-eyed with glee. Raising his blade up he swung it out, and whispered something under his breath.

" **Drink, Nozarashi!** "

What followed was a bright golden light that released an even stronger power than the Saint had felt the day he met him face to face. Burrowing the hill till it was flat with the rest of the wind beaten forest rooted land, they'd both witness the transformation of the killer's weapon. It made his serrated edged sword turn into a giant cleaver, even bigger than he was.

The same description as the murder weapon of the king.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Laxus," Kenpachi gutturally declared while hefting the blade ontop of his shoulder, a crazed smile spread across his face. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew! Another Chapter for the locomotive series. It just keeps going and knows not when to stop!

I'm really happy to see the overwhelming positive reception this has gotten. You are the reason I can keep producing more content at this pace. Thank you all so much for the feedback. I appreciate it wholeheartedly!

With Faer attempting to bridge the gap between criminal and the established authority, Laxus confronts him with suspicions he's committing treason. Without hesitation Kenpachi leaps into action but is caught by an instantaneous bolt of Lightning Magic. Excited nonetheless our unstoppable Shinigami unleashes the true might of his sword and brings it to bear. Will the grandson of Makarov Dreyar be able to halt the killing spree of Kenpachi Zaraki? What of the upcoming Shinigami? How will their arrival dictate events to come?

Find out on the next Chapter of A Kenpachi Field Trip!


	6. Thunderstruck!

" _The Gotei 13 has found out where Kenpachi Zaraki has went to. A parallel world to the Material Plane they're familiar with, operating under different rules and a jurisdiction beyond their station. But because of the tear Nozarashi has seared between the two worlds, a opening has been placed in the Dangai Precipice World, enabling many unimaginable entities from the dark void to be used without being accounted for. Dispatching Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Kensei Muguruma along with their Lieutenants Renji Abarai, Mashiro and Shūhei Hisagi, they soon venture out with haste before Kenpachi instills further mayhem._

" _Meanwhile, the strongest of the Legal Guilds have gathered together under the collaboration of the united Magic Council. Deprived of sleep and waning composure, the Queen Hisui departs for her assigned bed chambers till all have gathered in the next few hours. At the same time, Kenpachi Zaraki looms over the horizon, waiting with eagerness for his enemies to be ready to attack him._

" _But a surprise guest in the form of Faer Pleigh, the Magic Councilor in favor of keeping more violence from occurring, tries to convene with the Gotei Captain. With Laxus hot on his tail, he is suspected for conspiring with the enemy. Before either can deliberate further, the berserker attacks and blows are exchanged._

" _With Nozarashi in hand, the battle erupts and can be witnessed from kilometers away; all the way to the field before the Council's headquarters._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Thunderstruck!**

"What in the world-?" Levy inquired aghast, right before a torrential wind struck the spherical barrier protecting the outer perimeter of the Council building. This made all of the bystanding mages look on with fear, wariness and outright confusion. The Chairwoman stared at the horizon with dilated pupils when she saw a consecutive bombardment of lightning flashes, mimicking weapons of massive destruction. The tree laden hills were ripped asunder, enormous fissures shooting dust clouds up into the air and storm clouds swirling with chaotic snaps in the midst of negatives being discharged on the soil below. "Laxus! He's fighting Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"We should do something!" Rosalie spoke with haste.

"But we can't do things hastily. That's what happened with the Skyhawks...and Gajeel," Granz spoke lowly, looking to the senior Council woman who just gritted her teeth with frustration. "What do you think our course of action could be?"

"Isn't it obvious? We let that showboat take care of business," Alastair snorted, crossing his arms while suppressing his own expression of uncertainty. "Better that way instead of risking people's lives unnecessarily."

"I see someone is getting cold feet," Opheria hissed, turning to look around with wariness. "Where's Faer? He should be here too."

"I reckon he's cowering somewhere, the pacifist," The blonde Pergrandian snarled. "He'd never stick his neck out for anyone. Peace talk is all and grand till a real threat is on your door step. If only my father was here!"

"But he's not! None of the other Saints are within arm's reach-"

"That's where you're wrong!" Ichiya cried out, valiantly standing in his own white uniform covered by a Wizard Saints coat of his own. Arms slipped through the sleeve, the short and rotund man looked as serious as he could muster with his unattractive face. Posing, he gestured towards Levy while shouting out. "Miss Chairwoman Levy! I implore you to let me go to help!"

Levy bit on her lip as her eyes darted about. She knew that the likelihood of Laxus coming out unscathed was slim. Him winning was even debatable. But to put the others at risk when they're less than united in total numerical strength made it even riskier. To show their hand now could be catastrophic should they fail.

"He won't be going alone," Levy turned, seeing a number of recognizable legends who were either recognized and titled Saints or continental heroes. Knowing who they were, she knew well and from reputation they were capable of wizards. At the head of them, Erza scarlet stabbed her winged-blade into the ground while bearing her trademark Kreuz armor across her form. "It's why we're here, isn't it? We'll help him bring this monster to justice, without anymore lives lost!"

"I give you the authority to act on behalf of the Council then," Levy smiled, bowing her head with respect to her friend and colleague. "Go with caution and haste. Don't let what happened to Gajeel be a repeat today."

* * *

Laxus Dreyar realized just how ungodly strong his enemy was when his sword transformed. The power he projected was concentrated into that giant butcher knife. It practically howled with pressure that synchronized with its sword wielder, a duo of demons as far as the Lightning Mage of the Council was concerned.

In a move of surprising speed, Kenpachi blitzed above him and swung the behemoth blade downwards. The instant arrival put the Dragon Slayer on full alert, reflexively become a body of lightning which glanced by the sweeping edge of the weapon. As its tip touched the earth and severed the land for a terrifying distance, clouds of dust swept upward as he reformed to his weapon-less flank. Before Kenpachi had a chance to react, the Saint crashed a glowing lightning fist to his abdomen, setting him alight of flashing volts and concussively thrusting him across several hills in his vista with a thunderclap in his wake.

In exchange, he felt a wave of pain flow up the top of his shoulder.

Observing the point of the immaculate shoulder piece of his white coat had a deep incision across his flesh and grazed the bone, he found himself startled. His intangible state had been breached by his enemy's weapon. When he saw Kenpachi's frame gallop through frightening leaping bounds, he throttled himself up into the air. Distancing himself from the raucously laughing warrior he shot a barrage of lightning magic bolts to give him space from him and the opponent.

Soaring up into the cloud manifesting sky, he gauged the enemy that was bombed with visible injuries but rose upright nonetheless. The weapon itself was unharmed, as if it was unaffected by any attack he sent its way. Not to mention the mere presence of it felt...alive.

" _That thing cut me in my Lightning Body state, a spell that should negate harm to me overall. If his weapon can nullify magic, I'm out of my element. If such a weapon can destroy this much of the land, I can only imagine what a full contact swing could do to even my body. Even at a rough estimate, he could reshape the very land of Fiore if he went unhinged_ ," He analyzed, sweating and grimacing at the rapidly deteriorating situation.

Watching the Shinigami disappear in a blur from the ground, he could feel the negatives part in the air before he heard the air displace behind him. Spinning around, he quickly diverted the path of the blade with a backhand smash to the weapon's flat, followed by a right hook that struck Kenpachi's raised guarding arm. The force was enough to bruise, but the flash of lightning that was produced stunned him enough for him to retaliate with a overhead hammer fist towards the swordsman's head.

Unfortunately, he only got contact by a defensively swung Zanpakutō, absorbing the majority of the force and making the sparking Shinigami fly back a couple dozen meters in the sky. His enemy grinned as more smoke ebbed off his cooked person, darting back slash the horizon in front of him. Quickly the sky's space parted, splitting apart at an invisible level that Laxus barely could sense. So when he bent backwards to avoid the warping cutting arc, the top of his nose felt skin peeled off along with the heat that ignited in the air, letting loose a column of combusted oxygen over him.

In the middle of his dodging maneuver, Kenpachi had managed to get to his left. A fierce vice was felt when his free hand grab his scalp. With a painful yank he was pulled perpendicularly towards his guillotine stroke aimed for his neck. Bare seconds to spare, the Slayer arched his body up so his knees could hit the weapon and make it veer away.

Returning to his Lightning Body state, he electrocuted his enemy through tactile contact, taking grim satisfaction from hearing gargled snarl from his nemesis. Reforming he let loose a palm-heel thrust that ejected a thunderclap of force that sent his enemy flying. Rearing his right arm back, he punched forward, unleashing a powerful fist-shaped bolt of lightning towards the Shinigami.

Clawing the air to slow down his backward flight, Kenpachi swung the Shikai formed sword before it got close enough to impact. The result was the disruption of the electrical attack, dispersing and fizzling out of existence. Pulled back upright, a bloodstained smile revealed the carnal delight the berserker was having.

"This is more like it!" He shouted back across the expanse of the rumbling heavens, arms swinging about as he basked in the environment of his fight. "That Reiatsu, that look in your eyes, and that strength. You're the real deal! And I want more," Speeding forth as he spoke, he bounded off the flashing sky and diagonally chopped, watching his enemy bend narrowly away. Using the blunt back to crash into his side, he sent his adversary flying while also receiving a retaliatory lightning flash. Howling with pain and amusement, he hopped back just as quickly to push the initiative. "GIVE ME MORE, LAXUS!"

A sudden raise of Laxus' arm shot a torrent of his power into the storming sky raging around them. The effect created a wide ring of plasma, synchronously charged from the building power from the magically awakened storm. It spanned over and around them for a good several kilometers, nearly over top of the Magic Council's HQ. The blood fevered Shinigami felt the skyrocketing Reiatsu engulfing his area but was too consumed in thrill of the fight to care. Pulling his hand back, he began to arch it down towards the rising Laxus, whose hand became an incandescent white.

One that clenched into a fist.

" **Thunder Palace!** " Laxus Dreyar proclaimed with whitened eyes of sparking intensity.

The entire scenery became an opaqued white to both combatants. While the 2nd Generation Slayer was unharmed by the field of electrical currents wide enough to fill the whole of his hometown of Magnolia and then some, Kenpachi felt the full brunt of the attack. Being at its epicenter felt like a raw heat of skin numbing quality, profusely smashing into him with blunt force waves like a bomb of epic proportions was going off.

Once the light show passed, the Wizard Saint was visibly sweating. While he still had much more power left thanks to using the sky's amplified magic charge he didn't know how much stronger his attacks had to be to be of use.

Then, the cloud of vapor was parted with a thuum and his left chest cavity was split open in a shower of his own blood. Gaping with his eyes switching from his own wound he barely had time to look at to the enemy he was certain he struck point blank. But unlike the rest of the hazy skyline, cooked by the power of his spell, he looked only slightly roasted. Smoke exited his nostrils and mouth while cracked splotches of bleeding sores enamored parts of his body.

But for the most part, he looked remarkably unfazed.

"Gotta another one in ya?" He asked with his blood soaked blade raised towards him.

Clenching his teeth, the Wizard Saint's body erupted with magical power. In a fury that made his enemy more and more elated his coat whipped around him as his body bulged. The sky rained down a cacophony of lightning bolts, striking indiscriminately across the land, shockwaves blistering the scarred soil marred by their battle. His power shot through the roof and his sleeves tore open, his shirt ripped off and his size looked even burlier than his enemy's.

He has unveiled his true Dragon Slayer nature, the equivalent to a Dragon Force for his 2nd Generation of Slayers.

Bared teeth snarled as his pupiless white eyes glowed with a feral animosity. Grasping the wound inflicted on his person, he seared it shut with a guttural growl from the pain of it. Leaving a long scar from the hissing injury, he raised a blood soaked hand and conducted his Ethernano into it. The result was a crimson dyed arcing bolts that snapped and popped constantly around his hand.

" **Red Lightning** ," Laxus intoned, phasing out of visibility before his enemy's eyes. Returning when his fist shoved through the midsection and shot outward the other side of Kenpachi's cloaked back. " **DRAGON'S FIST!** "

Spitting out blood, Kenpachi grimaced a few moments at the painful intrusion to his gut. But this wasn't the first hole punched through him. Grinning despite the attack on his person, he reared back and smashed his forehead against the transformed Laxus. Splitting open both of their skulls from the titanic collision, the Shinigami in turn made a follow up slash that made a diagonal cut from the left up to the right.

Backing up from substantial injury, Laxus bolted back quick enough to land a harrowing series of shocking punches that detonated the air with electrical fury. Feeling the pommel of the butcher blade smack him in the jaw made his head spin, a vicious knee to the gut made his torso explode with pain and another swipe of the blade across his already cut shoulder opened up another geyser of blood from the deeper laceration.

Using Lightning Body, he swiftly cracked his knee against Kenpachi's own chin. Forcing the Shinigami to stumble back in the air, he coalesced the chaotic energies around him into the flow of a glowing pair of clenched hands. Striking him like a hammer upon an anvil, a wide explosive charge lit the sky while sending Zaraki crashing to the earth like a meteorite.

Forming his Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd, he streaked down near instantly to pin the back splayed body with the white-hot tri-prong blades of magic. The thrust caused the immediate vicinity to be vaporized by a golden halo of outward discharge. To his satisfaction he made an additional burning holes into the midriff, not far away from the cauterized hole he punched into the Shinigami.

Spotting his arm moving, despite his shocked state, Laxus backed up and raised his halberd to defend...

...only for the center to be split apart following a vertical cut to be marked across his chest, full of similar wounds that bled profusely. Dizzied and overwhelmed by pain, the Council Wizard stumbled back to fall on one knee. Bleeding from the mouth, breathing became hoarse and scarce. His eyes darkened from the blood loss and overexertion of his injured state. He questioned if this was the end as the burnt, bloodied and punctured warrior stood upright, exhaling with ecstasy from their exchange.

"You've pushed me farther than anybody has in the last ten years," He declared with a broad smile. Raising his blade to point at him, he kept his grin decadent as he growled out. "You goin' to quit and die now? Or are you goin' to die on your feet?"

Hearing these words had sparked something unconscious in the Wizard Saint's mind. He couldn't just fall down and bleed out now. It wasn't nearly his time, not yet. There were things he had yet to do, places he had to be and wrongs he had to right. Sweating from the pain and exertion he put his bloodied body through, the light returned to his eyes and he looked up, shakily standing back to his feet.

Seeing his fists clench and power spike back around him, Zaraki raised his blade, poised to deliver the finishing blow with satisfaction.

* * *

"So, this is the parallel world?" Renji Abarai intoned aloud to himself upon stepping into the sky. Given from their departure into the stabilizing opening in the Dangai current, all five of them seemed to have split up in different directions. He could sense them from a distance but some were farther than others. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head and wondered just how reliable the 12th Division's gateway will be when its finally up.

The immediate sense of Kenpachi's Reiatsu filled his pores right away. Turning to look to his left, he could feel a host of other presences sprawling around the berserker. Drawing a look of blank knowing, he could only suspect how many of the plane's inhabitants that the Combat Specialist had already slaughtered.

He debated briefly on whether to reendevous now or wait for back-up. Given the weathered state of Kenpachi's Reiatsu, he decided to chance it and rush across the skyline. Like a meteorite he'd propel across the sky with incredible momentum from the force of kicks across Reishi platforms under his feet.

He just hoped the scar-faced bastard wouldn't die on him; that'd look bad if he was the first one there and wasn't able to salvage their controversial ace in the hole.

* * *

In the split instance both warriors moved to strike, a throttling mass of muscle shot forth like a speeding bullet. Corkscrewing through the air, he'd reach them both before it ended in certain death. Laxus had enough composure to pull back his punch when the entity arrived in a blurring arrival, but Kenpachi's sword had kept moving.

Till a muscular hand grabbed the back of it.

"What-?!" Kenpachi began to say, till he caught sight of the ugliest face he ever saw with a mop of red hair covering most of his head. So distracted by the hideous nature that he failed to react to the knuckles that crashed into his face, breaking his nose and sending him bouncing head over heels across the decimated landscape. Flipping upright, he reached up to feel his twisted nostrils and cracked it back into place.

"Ichiya!" Laxus coughed out, spitting out blood as he struggled to stay standing. "What are you doing here?! I told Levy that I'd handle it-"

"Miss Levy has entrusted this to us so that you may live past the encounter," The buff Pegasus Wizard turned around, hand on the back of the enemy's weapon, holding it idly as he noted the injuries on the former Pegasus Mage. Pulling out a vial, he popped the cork and raised it up towards the blonde's nose, letting healing vapors fill his lungs and quickly restore his vitality. Before their eyes, his wounds began to be sealed and his stamina restored; his quantity of Ethernano, however was another story. "How do you feel?"

"Not knocking on heaven's door anymore, thanks," The fellow Wizard Saint coughed, shaking his head as he felt his limbs feel heavy and exhaustion become noticeable. "I'm not near full strength, but at least I can get back into the fight."

"Laxus, leave it to us-!"

The sudden streak of motion took both Wizards by surprise. Like a golden fireball of Reiatsu, Kenpachi palmed Ichiya's messy mop of a crown and crashed his knee into his face. Reeling back with blood spouting from his bewildered face, he'd be punted away while Nozarashi flipped in the air back into his blood crusty grip.

"This must be my lucky day," The Gotei Captain spoke lowly to himself, his power radiating off his weathered frame with even greater intensity. "There's even more people to cut up now!"

"What a man! I definitely felt that one!" Ichiya spat while leaping back to his feet.

"Who else is coming?"

"Well-!"

Any further dialogue was halted as a scarlet veil of magic constricted the ground in front of their enemy. An immense pressure swathed the land, crushing the earth and distending the soil into a pit. Zaraki himself couldn't couldn't take a step forward. His body's current state just wouldn't allow it. Straining his neck, he turned to see a woman, her hand resting upon the pommel of a bandaged cream scabbard red hilt blade. From her Reiatsu, she was closely resembling the other two he was fighting in terms of sheer power.

"I can see you two are more than inclined for idle chatter when you should concentrate on your opponent," Kagura Mikazuchi, a white coat adorned woman with a red flower over white kosode, a purple obi and a black hakama. Turning her white-bow tied head, she glared stoically at the two. "And you call yourselves Wizard Saints?"

"You're one to talk!" Laxus snapped back. "And I was fighting the monster this whole time! Where were you before that?! Waiting for my body to go cold?!"

"I am not callous to your plight nor am I reckless like Ichiya. But I am thankful you are safe. Can we talk about this later?!" She hissed back, turning to look back at Kenpachi.

Who was now slashing apart the vortex of gravity magic with a single swing of Nozarashi.

She couldn't utter her surprise. The only thing she could do was brace for the shockwave of the sword's impact on the ground made for everyone around them. It was like a bomb went off and she could only grit her teeth as all three of them were sent soaring. Her eyes bulged at the sight of the Shinigami above her, already in the motion of another arching motion with his enormous weapon.

Unsheathing Archenemy partway out of the sheathe, she felt her body launch towards the ground like a missile, a byproduct of her weapon absorbing the majority of the cutting power. Using Gravity Change on herself allowed her to mitigate the fall, allowing her to bounce and tumble before skidding to a crouching defensive posture.

" _Even with all of those injuries, he can produce such astonishing power?_ " She thought, looking up at the gravity defying Zaraki standing on a Reishi platform in the sky.

He too looked surprised that she managed to block an attack from Nozarashi. If he knew about the unique nature of Archenemy, it's mere unsheathing capable of unleashing a cataclysm, he'd understand. But that fathomless strength drew him to her and intrigued with an enticing challenge; one that was different yet exciting compared to the others.

"You!" He asked from up on high. "What's your name?"

Twitching nervously, Kagura replied in a composed manner while steeling herself for another attack, "Kagura Mikazuchi, Wizard Saint and member of the Mermaid Heel Guild."

"Kagura, eh?" Kenpachi tasted the name for himself, liking this woman already. "I like you. This is goin' to be fun!"

All four fighters took stock of the situation. Despite being bloodied, bruised and burnt, Kenpachi Zaraki's zeal combined with his vault of seemingly endless power made it a moot point. Unless they found a way to kill him, he was going to come back from every attack they threw at him. On the other hand, Ichiya and Kagura were fresh capable Wizards with wellsprings of power that could work well in conjunction with a tired Laxus.

The stand-off was escalated upon the arrival of the other mages. A fleet of Skyhawks flanked the modified magic bomber, the Christina, with the aforementioned airships carrying many ranks of seasoned and noteworthy mages from all Guilds assembled at the Council headquarters. Even the Councilors joined them at the leading vessel, one Erza Scarlet standing at the bow and looking across at the aerial standing target.

Excited at more enemies than he knew what to do with, Kenpachi Zaraki bellowed out a hearty laugh.

"That's right! Come at me all at once! I want this to be a fight to remember!" Kenpachi roared out.

"What a demon," The Master of Fairy tail thought with sweat dripping from her brow. Being this close to a maelstrom of malice and killing intent made her feel like she was walking along a field of razors with phantom swords held against her body. With his bloodstained black cloak and laughter in the face of overwhelming odds, he was truly inhuman to her eyes. "This is what Gajeel and Laxus had to fight?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki!" Levy cried out, speaking into a Script made megaphone held in her hands. Kenpachi's grin faded into a stoic countenance, realizing they must have come in some form of enforcement of their laws. His annoyance was clear and his patience was waning by the second. "Upon behalf of the Magic Council we're gathered here to stop your rampage! If you lower your weapon now, we will hold a trial and-"

"No."

His curt reply followed with his sword launching a cutting fissure that tore through any barriers that were put in place for external protection. Reflexively, Erza launched herself in the path of the cutting wave while using Requip to enter her Adamantine Armor form. When the shields clasped together, she'd feel a monstrous pressure press against it. Even Jupiter's destructive force couldn't compare to it.

" **Ille Armor!** "

A voice cried out from behind her, ceasing the pressure that was cracking the shields and buckling her plating. With relief that she managed to block the attack, she removed the shields and donned a her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Leaping off the bow of the ship, she charged towards her opponent simultaneously as Kagura jumped upward as Ichiya throttled with arms outstretched and Laxus crackling from above.

A whipping blur crossed before their paths, derailing the attackers outright, sending them back to the ground except Laxus himself. Kenpachi turned to look over his shoulder with annoyance as a recognizable goggle adorned Lieutenant had already retracted his Shikai. He grinned cheekily as he rested the weapon on his shoulder.

"Gotta say, Kenpachi, you look terrible," Renji snickered while Laxus and the other magicians observed him warily. "Probably poor oversight on the Captain Commander's part to not send a healer with us. But hey, who would've predicted you getting so beat up?"

"So, the lazy bastard sent you to pick me up?" Kenpachi almost laughed, grinning wryly at the thought of the youngster one-upping him. "They must be really confident in ya if you came by yourself."

"Oh, I didn't," He finished, just as a few shaves of airspace were parted upon the arrival of the rest of the task force.

Kensei looked at Kenpachi as if he saw the old man back from the dead. The thought of him being thrashed this much made him wonder just how far he pushed himself in battle to look like this. Still, judging from the state of his Reiatsu, he still had quite a few kicks in him.

Shūhei looked aghast at the Captain's sight while admiring the strength of the potential hostiles surrounding him. Especially the scar-faced blonde man who hovered in the air under his own power. Grimacing, he kept his hands close to his sides, steeling for a possible fight breaking out.

Mashiro just awed, looking around with big blinking eyes, "Look at all of these guys! Not all of them are slouches either! Ya think we can play with them, Kensei?"

"Not if we can help it," The Captain gruffly replied.

"Awww, don't be mean, Kensei!" The lime-haired Lieutenant wiggled and shook her head with immature distress.

The last of which was Byakuya Kuchiki, staring intensely at Kenpachi. The two in particular seemed to lock eyes for a long time, as if the whole world stood still and the enjoyment of past recent battles were just a memory. When the Kuchiki Clan Leader thumbed his sword from his sheathe, the de facto leader of the task force spoke in a level authoritative tone.

"The Captain Commander gave us the task of retrieving you from this parallel world," He intoned seriously, unsheathing his sword slowly, arching it around in an exaggerative manner. "He didn't say how, and he didn't say it had to be nice. If you resist too much, we'll be forced to use far more harsh means than necessary. Come with us now and we won't even speak of the certain atrocities you've committed here. But if you don't," He paused, letting his words sink in as he pointed the blade down at Zaraki, enhancing the menacing light of his own incredible Reiatsu ebbing from his person. "I won't lose sleep if I end up killing you, here and now. Soul Society would be better off without you. But for now, the choice is yours. Come with us, or perish in this bloodbath you instigated."

* * *

 **A/N:** Man, what a predicament! The strongest Mages of Fiore on one side and the begrudging Shinigami on the other. No allies to be seen here, Kenny.

I had a lot of fun writing the Laxus vs Kenpachi section. It was a dream fight for me personally. He was my favorite character even back when he was hulked out in his crazy Broly mode. Probably underwent the biggest character arc for me personally other than Gajeel. So I wanted to make it clear just how strong he was by how much damage he inflicted on Kenpachi.

That and I liked having Ichiya, Kagura and Erza with Wendy get a few moments of the spotlight.

With Renji making the sick interception, it looks like we have ourselves an awkward stand-off. The Gotei's task force has arrived and Kenpachi's caught red-handed in a sense, being the instigator of this battle he's in. Delivering an ultimatum, will Kenpachi feel satisfied from his ordeals in Earthland or will he make life harder on everybody else?

Find out in the next update of A Kenpachi Field Trip!


	7. You're Not Alone

" _Kenpachi Zaraki and Laxus Dreyar have fought over the skies of Fiore, within the vista of the onlooking Magic Council's HQ. Their battle upheaved the land, shattered it and left craters or soil into ashes. Both were heavily injured but only one was left standing, ready for more carnage. That was the 11th Division's Captain_.

" _However, a timely arrival of Wizard Saints' Ichiya, Kagura and Erza were able to forestall Laxus' certain demise. Even combined they feel overwhelmed by the sheer vault of power within their opponent, along with an undeniable murderous lust for bloodshed that denied his worn body rest it needs. Just when all four were about to strike, they were delayed_.

" _By one Renji Abarai. Joined by mutual Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna along with their respective Captains, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kensei Muguruma, the five Shinigami interrupt the battle between Mages and Kenpachi. With the leader of the task force led by the 6th Division's Captain, it's clear that the stoic Clan Leader has little patience for the berserker's antics._

" _Laying down an ultimatum of coming quietly or be killed now, what decision does the Soul Society's Number One Combat Specialist have to say?_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - You're Not Alone**

Levy McGarden was prepared for anything. She was aware of the dangers and risks of coming in full force with the mages that have already arrived. She didn't want to abandon those who'd go out on their own to fight their common enemy. But the risk it posed to lesser wizards was that much more palpable. Again, she was prepared for the consequences that'd come with this fight.

What she wasn't, nor was anybody present, was the arrival of more unknowns.

Based on their uniforms, tone and familiar speech they all belonged to this 'Gotei 13' that Kenpachi had said he belonged to during his fight with Gajeel. Him being a part of the 11th Division never lost to her thoughts. She could only wonder the power gap between the five if that many were sent to just rescue him. Or was it truly rescue? They seemed to operate under a military hierarchy, and the one who drew his sword seemed to be the most antagonistic to the bloodthirsty murderer.

She was far too distracted by this bizarre series of circumstances to do anything, let alone order everyone to pull back or attack them.

A loud, barking laugh issued by their original enemy made it clear what Kenpachi thought of the ultimatum given to him.

"If you wanted to kill me, you didn't need to beat around the bush, Byakuya!" Kenpachi growled out with a sinister smile adorned on his bloodied visage. Even as the others stoically stared back at him, their Reiatsu rising in response to their comrade's animosity, the behemoth sword wielder pointed it their way threateningly. "If none of you got the balls to face me, then get lost. I got an old score to settle that's long over due!"

"Don't get full of yourself," Kensei lowly spoke, his sneer present with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "You may have displayed impressive feats back in the war, but ten years without a proper sparring partner has made you rusty. This childish action vying for bloodshed is going cost you your life!"

Something about what the Visored said made Kenpachi's smile disappear. Eyes aglow, he leaped up with a propelling jump towards the Shinigami, aiming for Byakuya chiefly. Before the observing Wizards his momentum was impressive for the state his body was in. But the sudden sight of horrendous shower of his own blood bore witness to all happened faster than anyone could comprehend.

Noticing the vanishing of the Kuchiki's blade made him realize that his Shikai was instantly activated. It was far faster than he remembered and the fact he lost sight of it meant he was either too weathered to react properly or his rival had achieved a far more refined control over his Zanpakutō. But the fact it injured him to a degree surprised him and shocked the viewers of the battle.

But it didn't stop him from raising his blade and swinging it forward.

The thing that stopped him wasn't his prime target but an extended Zabimaru that slammed into the middle of his blade before the force was fully ejected. Sparks flew out from the shockwave of the connecting blades. Growling he batted the other Shinigami's sword away and jettisoned himself to throw another slash. Only this time his shoulders were slashed by a Kazeshini, with Shūhei vaulting passed him with a well timed Shunpo.

A catapulting Mashiro landed an explosive Reiatsu filled double kick into his solar plexus, making him dizzy and spurt out blood from his crushed innards. His ears rang and the Lieutenant landed a series of well executed Hakuda strikes that hit his injured chest and face. The pain awakened him enough for him to grasp her neck, strangling her outright while a murderous glare made the wide-eyed Lieutenant squeak impotently.

His arm raised again to slash her in a grizzly half; which felt a defined stinging into his tricep. He didn't have time to turn and see Tachikaze stabbed his arm. Then, by remote control, it glowed a bright blue and suddenly exploded. A white hot pain followed the voluminous blast that consumed his right half. Knocked away from his spinning blade, still held by his muscle-bone clad hand, his whole body had received even more cauterized injuries that bled profusely.

Stopping in the air, Kenpachi let out a guttural howl as he kicked off the skyline and grabbed his sword with his remaining arm. Simultaneously the thrown knife was caught by Kensei. A stoic glare met a dangerous wide grin as he swung his own blade. Both weapons collided, and the resulting clash of Reiatsu made a spherical maelstrom of cyan and crackling yellow. Blistering airwaves shot out between both Captains, effectively forming a twister that connected with the sky and touched the earth, both of them presiding in its center.

"Sorry to cut this battle short, Kenpachi," Kensei muttered, barely heard among the fierce clash of Spiritual Pressure and destructive forces. His free hand swept his face in a downward tearing fashion, revealing a six diagonal slit Hollow Mask, red eyes glowing through the cracks immediately. Pushing back against Zaraki effortlessly, the berserker was knocked off balance and the twister was dispersed through a violent crack. " _ **But I have to stop you, now!**_ "

An instantaneous moment later, the Hollowfied Captain appeared before Kenpachi and slashed in an explosive arc. This blast deprived Kenpachi of his remaining arm and blackened him to a sickening degree. Dropping to the ground below, his sword reverted to its sealed state, now deprived of Kenpachi's Reiryoku to keep it awakened. His own body had dropped wetly alongside as well, his mouth ebbing smoke along with his nostrils, consciousness barely active.

Withdrawing his mask, Kensei joined the other four in observing the effectively defeated Kenpachi.

"I hate to say that, but, that went almost too smoothly," Renji commented dryly.

"I'm just glad none of us had fought him in his peak condition," Shūhei mumbled nervously.

"All those injuries sure slowed him down. Wonder who did that to him?" Mashiro questioned aloud with a finger tapping her lips while crouching in the middle of the sky.

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya proffered, his sword already sealed and sheathing into its scabbard with a satisfying click. "Retrieve his body and we can leave. The sooner we return to Soul Society, the bet-"

"HOLD IT!" A thunderous shout interrupted the Captain's words as well as sent an alarming amount of power tingling down all five Shinigami's spines. While the Lieutenants looked over with defined expressions of surprise, Kensei and Byakuya shared visages of visible annoyance. The muscular, scarred man radiating with bright crackling aura was definitely the man who weakened Kenpachi in the first place. "That man hurt people under my charge and killed thousands of innocents! He must be punished our way!"

"Uh, it was kind of an accident him appearing here in the first place," Renji explained, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Can't you let us take it from here?"

"This isn't a negotiation!" Laxus became an indistinguishable blur of streaking lightning. Arching around the air it veered around to slam into their midst from above. Materializing physically, his fist crashed with a blistering flash of super-heated plasma. But instead of hitting them directly, he found that his fist cracked but didn't penetrate a transparent wall that hung above their heads.

" _Is this...a spell?!_ " He thought with surprise.

"Renji, go get Kenpachi's body and Zanpakutō," Byakuya calmly commanded, his sword drawn out and raised upright. " **Scatter, Senbonzakura**."

It was only thanks to the Lightning Mage's innate reflexes and reaction timing that he could see the swift razors colored like sakura blossom petals. Transforming into lightning, he darted around the air to avoid the wind filled blades, only a hair's breath ahead of them. While he was busy with avoiding the Captain's Shikai, Renji had shimmered into visibility over Kenpachi's fallen frame.

As he reached down, he felt a threatening presence manifest behind him. In a streaking turn to raise his arm defensively, a scabbard enclosed sword struck forearm. The clash of his limb and the blunt instrument packing intense power split the earth between them for fifty meters, a howling wind carried outward with the force. His eyes stoically locked against Kagura's, the pair showing mutual determination.

"Guess I can't ask nicely for you to leave me be, huh?" Renji wryly smirked as he warded off against her attack.

The bow-adorned woman was silent but her moves spoke louder than any words could. Freeing her left hand to grapple Renji's arm, she spun around to step on the edge of the crevice and toss him over her shoulder. Even as he flew back from the impressive maneuver, he elongated Zabimaru to nick her across the cheek in a near miss of her head. Rapidly sprinting to avoid future swings of the bladed whip, she crashed her Archenemy against the Lieutenant's Shikai, the force of contact from every swing creating powerful shockwaves between the two.

Kensei, noticing the Lieutenant was fighting another Mage, decided to head down and retrieve the Captain himself. Before he could get near him when he used Shunpo, he heard a distant bellow that drew threateningly near. Turning, he'd barely have time to cross his arms in a block against throttling punch that cracked against his limbs.

"MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!" Ichiya shouted, kicking off the earth to continue his physical assault on the Captain. The two exchanged fisticuffs, punches and kicks that created similar flares of Reiatsu to Aura that made their fight seem dangerously explosive. Shinigami couldn't find an opening to use his Zanpakutō while Ichiya couldn't land a decisive hit against the veteran warrior.

Realizing the Mages had bought an opening, Erza rushed to the spot where Kenpachi lied. The defining ringing of spinning metal caught her ears, making her turn just in time to avoid a chain attached chain from bisecting her cleanly. Using Requip in her Heavenly Wheel Armor she summoned a number of swords to deflect the second Kusarigama in a flash of sparking parried metal.

Dropping to the ground, the Lieutenant began spinning both of halves of his Shikai with either hand.

"I'd prefer if we didn't have to fight, but you're interfering with our mission," He spoke in a reserved, calm manner as his eyes met hers. "Stand aside."

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," Erza replied with a grim smile. Closing her eyes she became engulfed in a mesmerizing golden light, her body changing into another set of armor. The Bladed Angel armor became engaged, a set of elongated swords with no guards and long bandage wrapped handles. Kicking off the ground she grasped two of them while the other six flew in tandem like missiles towards her enemy.

Shūhei thrust out straight forward while spinning around with adept footwork. Dodging and avoiding the attacks made on his person while parrying with Kazeshini, the primary thrust out crashed into Erza's blades outright. When she got in close to cut him down, he pulled the scythe-like weapon back to catch her close. Avoiding it with a jump, she realized too late the trap of the other reaping sickle-chain was swung around in a violent arc that shattered one of her blades and cut her across the right side collar bone over her shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, she returned to her Heart Kreuz Armor and used dual weapons, rushing back tenaciously at her opponent with dizzying sword play.

Throughout all of the chaos, Levy decided to take matters into her own hands. Inscribing text into the air with her Script Magic she formed a light-formed arm that she sent from her handled grip to capture the downed Shinigami from a distance. Just before she could collect him, a pair of petite boot covered feet smashed into the top of the faux limb, shattering it like a balloon.

Without much fanfare she blitzed out of view and smashed her feet against the idle Skyhawks. Each vessel's front was shattered with each connecting kick, forcing it to crash with the passengers inside suffering for it. Rising up above the Christina, she swung down an ax kick to obliterate the aerial bomber.

To which a decisive three limb deck planted rising kick halted the heel from hitting the vulnerable vessel.

Blinking with intrigue, Mashiro saw Wendy's angered visage twist in expression. Swinging her leg to release a gust of powerful wind magic, the Visored flipped backwards up in the air and throttle back down to throw a punch. With Slayer Magic clad around her own arm she crashed thunderously against the Super Lieutenant, the two taking off into the airspace around the crashing magic vessels.

The airships, however, were suddenly stopped, an invisible field protecting them with only slight vibrations made to their damaged hulls.

"Honestly, this is a nuisance," Alastair exhaled coolly, his own body levitating into the sky with both hands spread. Seeing that all the airships were only superficially harmed, he let them loose with a sigh. Eyeing Kenpachi from a distance, he swung a free arm to make an unseen tether that raised the Shinigami upwards. "To think I have to raise my hands as a Councilor. Governing officials of my prestige shouldn't have to be bothered. What a pain you lot are."

"Hadō #33," A voice chanted above their heads, Senbonzakura still active with his right hand tending with the swiftly evading Laxus, while his left hand pointed at the vessel from above. "Sōkatsui!"

An enormous pillar of blue flames discharged from his hands, large enough to consume it outright three times over. Levy quickly formed a shield with Script Magic that spherically wrapped around the ship, helped with Alastairs redirection of his Telekinesis Magic to reinforce their defenses. The vessel rocked and their protective ward cracked, but protected them from the attack.

Laxus, in retaliation, discharged a bolt of electricity while still avoiding the harrowing seeking razors. Watching him avoid it effortlessly made him gape. Speed of such nature baffled him. His hesitation cost him in the form of six yellow rods slamming into his waist from multiple angles.

"Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō," He intoned, slashing his Shikai's hilt across the air shortly afterwards. In a speeding whirlwind, his blades struck him in a manner that shredded him to pieces. Pieces of sparking electricity that coalesced into a streaking bolt of lightning that appeared in front of a surprised Captain.

"That shit doesn't work," The scar-faced man snarled, finishing with a punch that sent a literally shocked Captain soaring across the sky. "ON ME!"

"CAPTAIN!" Renji called out, turning back to block another series of swift blunt sword chops of dangerous degree from Kagura. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Byakuya brusquely called out amidst the chaotic fighting. Despite feeling the burn of the attack, his Reiatsu had protected him from the brunt of the attack. Wiping away a smudge of blood across the corner of his mouth, he reconstituted his Shikai back into its sealed state. "It seems we're at a stalemate with the inhabitants here. Retrieving Kenpachi Zaraki alive seems impossible."

In a brushing sound, the Captain appeared beside the barely living colleague of his. Raising his sword up he brought it down with focus, aiming to kill him in one stroke. The Mages who were busy fighting the other Shinigami could only spectate helplessly, watching as the swift Gotei 13 soldier was prepared to sacrifice one of his own in order to fulfill his mission.

Then, in a twist of fate, the sword that had lied dormant beside Kenpachi had flew up and clashed against Byakuya's. A resounding clang followed a damning silence. All eyes turned to see a new figure slowly emerge from transparency. What was once seen as an act of phantom occurrence unfolded into a revealed familiar young girl; one who was deemed MIA during the events of the war with the Quincy.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi!" Byakuya exclaimed with a gasp.

"That _was_ my name. It's Nozarashi now," The pink-haired girl replied, a firm tone now laced in her words. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her teeth bared. With both of her hands trembling against the hilt of the blade, she shouted back. "Byakki, please, don't kill Kenny! He means the world to me!"

"I'm confused, where did she come from?" Mashiro piped up, while Wendy just looked on even more confused from the missing context of the situation.

"Don't tell me, we had a Zanpakutō for a Lieutenant of the 11th Division all that time!" Renji quickly caught on, almost on the edge of disbelief while sword locked with Kagura.

"In my experience, the more ridiculous, the more likely that's the case," Shūhei muttered.

"Tch, what a pain! Do you need my help, Kuchiki?!" Kensei growled out as he locked hands against the ugly, burly Ichiya.

"I need to to drop your sword," Captain Kuchiki ignored his comrades' commentary, his eyes reaffirmed a strong stare towards the pleading orbs. "I'm taking Zaraki back to the Soul Society."

"But...he just wanted to have fun...and it was my idea to begin with," She sniffled, eyes continuing to ebb tears while keeping Byakuya's sword at bay. "Please, don't take him away just now. We met so many strong people and we've been having so much fun. Don't ruin it for him now!"

"This isn't a game," He retorted. "He either comes with us or dies here."

"I can't let you hurt Kenny!" She shouts back, her body emitting a bright rose colored Reiatsu. Forcing the Captain back, she leaped forward and clashed the blade repeatedly against Byakuya's guard from different angles, using her small size and maneuverability to get around his defenses.

"Hadō #1, Shou," Byakuya uttered while parrying, making the Zanpakutō trip back with her sword flailing. Without hesitation he fired a Byakurai through her right shoulder. Gaping she buckled and fell back. Grasping the sword, she shuffled back till she was right next to the unconscious Kenpachi. A shaking arm held it up while she bled from the smoking hole, leaking down her limp useless arm. Pulling his sword back, he remorselessly slashed towards the young manifestation of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō.

" **ENOUGH!** "

A booming shout was released from all sides of the battlefield. Even as the Shinigami slashed towards her, he'd be restrained by a tendril of what appeared to be a gelatinous black ooze. Throwing him with surprising strength, cauldrons of darkness appeared in a smog around the various enemies.

To the surprise of an airborne Laxus, he recognized the figure who was perspiring a cloud of blackness from his own Aura. Still in an immaculate white hooded cloak, his Sun-staff in hand, he looked at everyone with a vivid glare. His voice shouted with vehemence aimed at both parties to express his livid demeanor.

" **NO MORE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR ANOTHER OUNCE OF BLOODSHED OVER THIS MAN!** "

Raising a hand as if he was cupping something, a wafting wave of black ooze rose up and swathed over both the injured Zanpakutō along with the unconscious Kenpachi. Shrinking till it was the size of a six inch wide onyx sphere, he retrieved it in a near magnetic-like display. Closing his fist, it disappeared, letting them all know who has the wanted man.

" **I WILL TAKE HIM UNDER MY WING, BE ACCOUNTABLE FOR HIM AND KEEP HIM OUT OF HARM'S WAY. YOU SHAMEFUL WIZARDS OF THE LEGAL GUILDS ALONG WITH THE COUNCIL SHOULD REFLECT YOUR ACTIONS MADE HERE. REPREHENSIBLE! AS FOR HIS ALLIES, YOU'D GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO KILL HIM WHEN YOU SHOULD BE RESCUING HIM FROM HIS PLIGHT?! DAMN YOU ALL! UNTIL EITHER OF YOU REACH A PEACEFUL RESOLUTION, I WILL NOT RETURN HIM TO EITHER PARTY!** "

"The nerve of him!" Rosalie sneered, tightening her fists at her sides. "What gives you the right to just take matters into your hands, Councilor?!"

"I'm inclined to agree. You're not even in favor of the Council and yet you go out of your way to act in such a rebellious manner. Do you want to be labeled a criminal, Faer?" Alastair inquired with a threatening wave of his hand.

" **IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES!** "

"Faer Pleigh, don't do this! Now that you have him we can take him into a cell designed to house him, and then put him on trial. The Queen needs this as much as the people!" Levy cried out desperately.

"That man is under our charge. We should be taking him back alive if possible," Byakuya tried to make his own argument against the Chairwoman. Icily turning to look at the blue-haired Wizard, he coldly stated. "It's not like you truly want justice, right? What we do with him shouldn't concern you, given that we're taking him out of your plane."

" **I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU ARE CAPABLE OF RATIONALIZING CLEARLY! KENPACHI ZARAKI IS NOW MY CHARGE, AND YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME AT A LATER TIME!** " He refused outright, calculating the possibilities something going wrong on either side being unfavorable to the man's outcome. " **HE STAYS WITH ME!** "

Captain Kuchiki, along with Laxus, both tried to swiftly intercept him.

Clacking his staff down, an overwhelming flash of light consumed their vision, blinding them for a few instants. In a column of majestic rays, he shot up into the sky and arched around to zoom away into the horizon. A matter of moments and their target had escaped, grabbed up by the least likely person.

"Withdraw!" Byakuya called out, his body shifting out of place next from the growling Laxus. In a matter of seconds every fighting Shinigami left their own opponents behind. As quickly as they arrived, they departed, leaving the company of mages aghast of this event's turnaround.

Only now, did Levy finally exclaim with frustration, "Dammit! Someone, get a Lacrima Scanner working, stat! Check for the injured and regroup at the Council HQ!"

In a series of barking orders, the Chairwoman went from reserved to on point. Even as the various mages went around to help their colleagues did Laxus look at the epicenter where the Shinigami and Councilor left. Balling the dirt, he raised it, sniffing it and blinking at what he smelled.

" _I have a scent!_ " He stood up, raising his head towards the horizon. Turning to look over his shoulder as even the other Saints went to aid their fellow wizards, he shook his head. " _I'll rest up and pick up the trail when they're all settled back at the headquarters. I doubt they'll mobilize so quickly given the arrival of that guy's friends. It'll be early morning tomorrow, and then we can settle the score...with both Kenpachi Zaraki, and Faer Pleigh!_ "

* * *

 **A/N** : Wow, got another chapter done. Positive reception and rising views made it possible, thanks to all of you! I'm enthusiastic you're all taking to this little series of mine so much.

With Faer Pleigh finally stepping in to save Kenpachi and Nozarashi, the Shinigami and Mages are unable to capture or kill the most wanted Shinigami of both worlds. What will Faer do with his new charge? How will the mages retaliate, or the Gotei 13's task force?

Find out, on the next Chapter of A Kenpachi Field Trip!


	8. The King of Darkness

" _Kenpachi Zaraki, despite his endless reserves of Reiryoku, could not will his body to continue fighting at optimum capacity. It was for this reason that he was overwhelmed so quickly by the Shinigami that faced him in battle. Deprived of both arms, he was rendered unconscious from Kensei Muguruma's ferocious attack upon his form_.

" _In a mad scramble to recover him on both sides, Mages and Death Gods fought each other in pitched combat. A stalemate was reached swiftly with opposing powers being comparable or able to negate others. So, figuring there was no hope of claiming him alive, Byakuya attempts to slay Kenpachi once and for all._

" _The surprising manifestation of Nozarashi -once believed to be Yachiru Kusajishi by all, including the 11th Division Captain- had momentarily paused the fight. Despite her tearful pleas, Byakuya felt no remorse for the savage comrade of his and urged her to stand down. Fighting back with what little personal reserves she had left without Kenpachi consciously supplying her, she was eventually beaten back by the superior Noble Head of the Kuchiki Clan._

" _Before anything else could go awry, a livid Faer Pleigh, the youngest and most passionate member of the Magic Council stole away Kenpachi Zaraki and his Zanpakutō. Leaving in a hurry after condemning both organizations' actions, the Shinigami depart and the Mages begin to tend to the injured, due to regroup themselves._

" _Laxus, withholding the information of a possible trail to follow Faer and Kenpachi, returns to regain his strength in order to pursue with maximum efficiency. What will the Gotei 13 do once they learn of Kenpachi's deeds and his current predicament? Why is Faer insistent on protecting Kenpachi?_

" _As time goes on, a far more unnatural occurence transpires thanks to the Shinigami's entry to the world of Earthland. Something far more eerie and unpredictable...perhaps, more sinister_."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - The King of Darkness**

* * *

The Captain Commander had known there was a risk, sending in a team comprised solely of powerhouses. His gut feeling told him Kenpachi wasn't going to like being hauled back so forcefully, and from what was being told to him, it was right; but also wrong. The conflicts that had arose in this parallel world of the Dangai Precipice World just made him wonder just how developed and akin to the Material World it has become.

There was a multitude of Valleys of Screams, constructs fabricated by wandering souls that throughout the eons lost identity and purpose. Swept away by the currents of Reason, they eventually collected to each other and began to manifest their own home. He had often heard of Shinenjuu, avatars of their consciousnesses, briefly stepping into the Living World before returning back to their homeplace.

But he had never imagined that instead of a host of memories, an actual self sustaining living world had been created. Reiryoku was compatible with human beings and instead of being an insignificant margin, it was a large fraction of the populace. The fact that Shinigami were plainly visible to even the least strong of the living there made it almost unnerving just what kind of organism that plane had become.

Gathering the intelligence fed to him, he ushered them to be careful. While he was relieved from Mayuri's report that they stabilized the rift, it has now become almost irreparable. A passive scar that intelligent spiritual beings can access if they focused or sensed its anomaly they could come and go easier than any Senkaimon or Garganta. The breach in security was now being monitored constantly for the slightest change of any future intruders coming from that world.

Hearing a knock on the door, he turned from his office to see his First Lieutenant enter. She had a bundle of paperwork under one arm while looking slightly disheveled from what she did. Setting it in an organized pile next to her Captain, she huffed while straightening her glasses.

"I've combed through these papers and did a proper analysis of what should be done. Just approve them and that should take care of everything," She debriefed him. "Was there anything else you needed me to do for you, or are you able to assume responsibilities like a grown adult?"

"Aw, that's cold, Nanao!" Shunsui exclaimed in a whine, his lips squeezed together in a pathetic pout. "I'm stuck in an office nearly all day. The least you can do is help me out with just a stack of papers."

"You're the Captain Commander. Act like it," She tersely replied.

Visibly flinching as if he was stabbed, Captain Kyōraku bowed his head with a low mutter of acknowledgement, "Yes maam."

Sighing with a tinge of relief, she formed a smile, "Glad to see these past few days haven't taken away your drive."

"Can't allow it," He replied smoothly, a soft smile of his own attributed to his features as he looked over at her fondly. "Since Jūshirō isn't around to chastise me, I gotta be more earnest in doing my job. That includes me being a better listener to you even more than before. That's just the way it has to be."

Now grinning enthusiastically, she nodded with affirmation, "That's the spirit, Captain."

"Then, if I'm a good boy," Shunsui asked, standing up and leaning forward with puckered lips. "Will you give me a big ol' kiss?"

"No," She replied with an unfazed smile.

Falling down as if stabbed by the proverbial sword of rejection, he twitched and cried on the floor of his personal workplace, "W-Without even batting an eye! So-so cruel of you, Nanao..."

Laughing lightly, the Lieutenant shared a moment of silence of just basking in the normalcy. It took ten years to rebuild, to regain a semblance of consistency to her life. But since that battle where she faced off the Sternritter Lille, she found out just how little of the battlefront she had contributed to. She was always the confidant, the aide, and the intelligence behind her lacksadaical Captain.

As adept as her practices were in the Shinigami Arts, her time putting them to real work was something she found that she neglected to do. In these last ten years, she practiced with the sacred treasure of the Ise Clan, understanding it had unfathomable power. She knew there would be a time that her Captain's life could disappear, and it'd be up to her to help fill the gap of the Division before a suitable replacement could come about.

So these moments of peace, she'd cherish and will continue to hold tenderly close while continuing to be stern to him. He needed her maturity and steadfastness as much as she required his calm, laidback demeanor and levity to keep her from becoming mad. They truly exemplified the necessity of Captain and Lieutenant's partnership.

Before she became too enthralled in her own thoughts, she remembered something that she wanted to bring up.

"Captain," She spoke soberly, her eyes meeting his single working brown orb. "What do you think should be done about Captain Zaraki?"

"Aren't you asking a redundant question, Nanao?" Shunsui replied in a relaxed manner that masked his critical observation his gaze made of her demeanor. "I sent two Captains and three exceptional Lieutenants to bring him back. He got away from their first encounter, but I'm sure they'll find him in due time."

"That's not what I meant," The Lieutenant hardened her stare at the eye patch adorned man. "It was confirmed in their report that there is considerable grievance with the civilization of inhabitants of that world. Given the military power they hold potentially, it's quite possible they may retaliate at us if they can't get to Captain Zaraki. After all, the portal on their side most likely never has been sealed if we can't do anything in the Dangai-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," He interrupted her nervous ramble, his hand raised and his smile present. "I already have Mayuri place sensors on the portal and maintain examination on the Precipice World. If anything leaves or enters that gateway, we'll know about it. I already permitted everyone to be alert, nothing much more we can do about it."

"Don't you think, we should-"

"I'm not the old man," He answered, almost a bit too harshly. Sighing, he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, speaking a bit more quietly. "I don't believe we should resort to an unnecessary bloodbath. We've done that to the Quincy and it didn't help anyone. And believe me, I'm sure the Gotei of old have slaughtered millions if not billions on the account of preemptive measures. But this isn't the Gotei of that millennia. This is now. We should keep cool heads, stay with the plan, and have faith we can return our dear Captain safe. Once that happens, we'll do what we can to seal that tear completely so we won't have to deal with extended complications."

Bowing her head, she let loose the tension and the breath she held. Part of her knew what she insinuated could be considered abhorrent, but her experience in the war against the Wandenreich made her hesitant to stand idly. Allowing the enemy to move freely while they are antagonistic towards them, was seen as foolish to her. But to condone an entire civilization as hostile would be careless as well.

She didn't envy her Captain Commander; his decisions had far too heavy a burden than she could handle.

"Cheer up, Nanao," She heard him say, bringing her out of her bout of gloom with a cheery grin of his own. "It's not the end of the world. This is just a minor hiccup compared to our earlier problems. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I sure hope so, Captain," She acknowledged, with only a slight hesitation.

A sudden ring hit the Soul Phone pocketed in Nanao's Shikhakushō, derailing her entire conversation with her superior. Excusing herself, she left the office and checked the ID. It was the Lieutenant of the 12th Division, VP of R&D, Akon.

Accepting the call, she raised it up to her ear, returning to her stoic tone she's known for, "Yes?"

" _Oh thank the Soul King you picked up so quickly! Is the Captain Commander available?_ "

Frowning at his rushed speech additionally with a hushed tone made her arch a brow nervously, "He's busy with the usual paperwork, but I can make an exception. What's the emergency?"

" _We had recently confirmed that earlier presences that had come and gone from the Dangai Precipice World were nothing more than some wayward Fauna to indigenous life forms. All had perished within the current. But what we just discovered after the sensors placed up yesterday was two groups of exceptionally powerful Reiatsu were heading in two directions. The Living World, and Soul Society_."

Her eyes widened palpably, her breath hitching and her answer came with real alarm, "Are you saying that someone other than our people are deliberately invading both realms?"

" _It is highly likely, given how uniform their pattern of movement is and their due avoidance of the current_."

Gritting her teeth, she realized the irony in her previous conversation was now coming to the fore of her thoughts. Shaking her head, she fervently ordered the man with every ounce of composure and authority she could muster, "Inform your Captain and I'll do so with mine. This has escalated into a very real threat!"

* * *

Darkness. It surrounded his consciousness and made everything so bleak around him. As far as he could remember, he was always in a despairing world. A life filled with the simple principle of kill or be killed. At a young age, he understood this well and after killing a Shinigami, he took the sword of the slain man to use it as his own.

Little did he know that weapon forged a bond to him, more tangible and unbelievable than any Shinigami that came before him. In a time when everyone shunned him, the person he most admired disappeared from his life and he wandered the land, _she_ appeared. He named her out of ignorance of her existence or her origin; Yachiru Kusajishi.

When he discovered his sword's name, he initially had no idea that it and Yachiru were connected. The necessary death of his beloved rival opened his mind to its voice. Training with it, he became familiar to its strength as if it was a muscle and a limb he hadn't used up until this point. The familiarity continued when he was able to expand his awareness, control his Reiatsu completely and harness his power with near perfection.

But on that fateful battle she appeared before his bleeding, battered body the giant Quincy had caused through his own strange power, she was there. It all made sense then. Everything just made more sense whenever she was nearby or watching him fight. He gained strength and defied death just by her being close.

In the decade that passed, they had a secret bond that grew over time. Publicly, he never told a soul -any Plus or Shinigami, that is- that his Zanpakutō was Yachiru. There was no need. So whenever he ventured outside the Soul Society's borders, it was always on the pretense of training when he deep down just wanted to spend time with the plucky, sassy and endearing former Lieutenant of his.

So, when he had expected death, the raw pain of being alive took hold of him.

Grimacing, his eyes opened and he felt a distinct sensation of soreness over his whole body. Turning his head took effort, being so physically deprived like this was a true rarity for him. He felt a parched tingle in his throat, realizing he was thirsty followed by a low rumble. Blinking away the bleariness of his vision, he could tell he had been asleep for awhile.

The night sky above him was blurred by what looked like a canopy of what appeared to be onyx panes, like a dome had been constructed around his vicinity. From a slight test, he could feel no distant Reiatsu from the outside of this encampment. He had a slight suspicion it was a prison, so he checked his current person.

Bandages dried of blood were discarded all around his person, making a comical line-drawn of his prone posture. To his surprise, other than discoloration of bruises on the verge of being healed, most of his skin had grown back and the pain was largely part of his recovery. Sitting upright, he felt a distinct flash of discomfort across where his previously missing arms were.

Looking at both limbs, he raised them and saw that these appendages were substitutes. As black as the enclosure was around him, it ebbed a dark smoke from it, its vapor smelling of a combination of ink and explosive powder. But the sheen of the skin was a glossy marble, almost cold but pulsed with warmth within that obviously helped duplicate the effects and functions of his old arms.

Blinking, he turned to see his sword was left by his side, now returned to its sealed state. Before he could even grab it, he heard a voice from nearby; one that he had forgotten be on the alert for, "I wouldn't if I were you. She came close to death in a way akin to you. I advise you give her a bit more rest than you have."

Turning around, he narrowed his eyes at him. The white cloaked Faer had rested in a cross-legged stance of meditation. His staff was resting against a tree near him, part of the glade they were now hiding in. Even with his eyes closed, Kenpachi could tell he had heightened awareness of everything around him. A crafty type, among the kinds he disliked the most.

"You're the one who got me out of there and tended to my wounds," Kenpachi observed out loud.

"It sounds like you don't trust me, despite my actions of generosity and kindness," Faer replied, a semblance of a wry grin worked its way across his face. "Why is that?"

"Because, I only get that tingling feeling down my spine when I meet someone I feel like cutting up, even without knowing who they are. You're that kind of guy. Only I can't figure out why," He sneered back, already standing up despite his recovering body's protest. With his fists balled at his side, he growled out loud. "So explain why I shouldn't punch your face into paste, you smug asshole?!"

Sighing, the Councilor opened his eyes and revealed golden eyes with slitted pupils, "I guess I can't hide my true nature around you. What a shrewd individual you are."

Without moving from his meditative stance, the Wizard removed his cloak, letting it fall delicately behind him. In his long-sleeved white tunic top he unfastened it from his neck down the middle till his slim yet well toned body was on full display. When he did show it, the reason made it clear to the Shinigami that this was something sinister.

"You seem to understand just by looking," Councilor Pleigh acknowledged from Kenpachi's body language. Beneath his formal robes was a series of engraved tattoos of the darkest of pigmentation. The black inscription of what looked like a double-horned serpent swathed his chest and spread its wings over his arms to encircle and showcase its likeness to his back. With its tail spiraling around his navel, the depraved appearance now conflicted with a twinge of disgust on his face. "I'm a Black Wizard. A practitioner of the Dark Arts. In these lands that's illegal, and I have a staunch reputation of being a benefactor towards the poor, unfortunate and defenseless across Ishgar. But in my travels I looked straight into the eyes of the Devil, and it left its mark on me."

"So, you like tattoos. What does that got to do with you?" Kenpachi asked with a look of confusion at the young man's choice of words.

"I told the Council I was from Sin. That's inaccurate," Faer began to explain, his eyes softening, and his voice holding pain with equal amounts of vehemency. "I come from a land called Enca. Its people are content and do not venture out to deal with the other nations of this continent. However, I wanted to use my gifts to others and my first mission was to help the poor people who inhabited a once powerful nation which was left a husk centuries ago; Sin.

"That place wreaks of death. Suffering is the norm and unhappiness was plenty. Even those who were just fishermen on the coast couldn't look me in the eyes. It wasn't the history that scared them, it was something present and living that made them terrified. I ventured further on till I found a man of white hair, bleeding and pleading with me to help his sister.

"If I knew what road it would take me," He paused, hissing through his nostrils and closing his vision with squinted brows. His hands tightened, his breathing became ragged. Reopening his eyes, they glowed like golden embers, hiding the furnace of rage beneath his barely controlled composure. "I followed him, his desperation sincere as was his plight. But when I found her, it led me to find _him_."

"Who's he?" The 11th Division Captain inquired with piqued interest.

Raising his head, Faer looked up at Kenpachi with a measure of hatred ebbing off his tongue, "Jadow, the Ragnarok Beast!"

* * *

Hisui tossed and turned in her sleep. It was a struggle to stay conscious as she had with the trauma she experienced, but now her body forced her to rest. But even in her dreams she couldn't help but see her father's corpse. His death echoed in her consciousness and she couldn't escape it. Her grief brew despair and that in turn gave her a sharpened focus on bringing her murderer to justice; and that justice was now becoming an obsession of vengeance.

" _Stop! Stop it!_ " She cried out subconsciously, her dream self reaching out to stop the butcher from tearing her father in two. " _Don't! FATHER!_ "

But it happened. The horror of seeing it in such crystal clear detail cursed her sanity. From his crown to his pelvis he was cut into a perfect half along with his throne and the castle wall behind him. Two halves of his crown clang loudly in an empty throne room that she dropped to her knees, dipped in lukewarm blood that spread everywhere.

" _Father, why...why did it happen to you? Why did he take you from me?_ " Her dreaming self asked as she clenched at his bloodied frame. Tears streaked down her face, her hands squeezing the defiled regal cloak he wore that day. Heaving and sobbing, she began to scream, coming out as mutters in the waking world that rang truly for herself. " _It's not fair! He didn't have to die! Why is he still alive?! Why does he get to walk away free?!_ "

That desire became a hunger. She wanted to watch him suffer, squirm and ultimately be destroyed on a fundamental level that made her feel satisfied. But she was a powerless woman, only influential by blood and name. She couldn't force the Wizards to see it from her perspective. They never lost a loved one like she had. They couldn't empathize. She had to do it herself.

" _ **I can grant you your wish**_."

It was a voice that seemed to echo all around her. Her waking body began to pale, sweat and shiver. But her dreaming self stopped sobbing, realizing her whole nightmare was being engulfed by black waves. She thought it was water with how fluid it was, seeping through everything, erasing it and dominating the entire conceptual environment.

Warily looking over her right shoulder, she gaped at the sight. A man stood, looming over her from his incredible stature. From his outlines he seemed to be one with the shadows swirling around her nightmare, bonded to his very person in an intimate way. Red irises with black sclera stared at her intensely, sharp brows framing it with a staunch jaw with a sharp nose. His skin had a fairness to its complexion that made him the object of attraction to any woman; that is, if they had abandoned reason to stand in his presence willingly.

With his smooth hair flowing freely into the darkness of his own being, his own form was in an immaculate sheen of onyx. Reaching out with a hand bathed in what looked like blood if it was dyed in the liquid shadows that swirled around her, he made his offer once again. This time, with insistence behind it.

" **I can give you the power to obtain your vengeance. You will be able to take his life and savor every last moment of it. All you have to do, is entrust yourself to me, forever**."

The passion for desiring to see this Kenpachi Zaraki's head on a pike was now competing for the alarm of this threatening figure. At first she backed up, her rational side of herself wanting to wake up and get away from this nightmarish entity. When she felt the wet slap of her still bloodied parent's remains. Looking at the macabre scene rekindled the flames of hatred within her. Tears slid down her face as she shook, the situation becoming intoxicating for her to deal with.

" _ **Be honest. Can you see yourself doing this alone?**_ "

His words were a chilling reminder of her frail, vulnerable state. She had to rely on her whole country's supply of magicians to stand a remote chance. And given her wavering faith after what happened to the Rune Knight Captain, Gajeel Redfox, she felt as though this monster was unstoppable. To do it with her own two hands was something she yearned to do.

And the temptation was something her cravings gave her a lust for.

Reaching out with her shaking hand, it grabbed the cold moist embrace that slid tendrils of the fluid darkness. Despite her deliberation, she found that she could stand easily and walk towards this mysterious avatar. Her eyes looked up to his his and her shivering lips soon became still as she became flush with his person.

" _ **That's it. Nice and slow. Stay with me. I'll grant you your heart's desires. Drink from my chalice and you'll find salvation in my dominance**_."

Shuddering with resignation, she felt her whole being smothered by his very being. Closing her eyes she'd find her waking body bowing up, inhaling deeply while her body radiated a powerful howling gust of Ethernano fueled wind. Crimson swam through her eyes, replacing her emerald irises while her fangs became more pronounced and lips became a distinct black coloration. Skin paled with her green hair becoming a wild mane that rose up and changed into a defined scarlet hue.

Hovering off her indented bed, the entire room shook as her transformation became fully realized. Darkness poured from her pores, giving a semblance of scales that glittered in the dimming light surrounding her. Her curvaceous body wrapped by the intense Aura she gave off gave her a ragged cloak, replacing the deteriorating regal apparel she was sleeping in.

A delighted smile spread as she looked at her now clawed hands. Euphoria swept her whole being at feeling this power, this energy she never touched before. It felt like ecstasy to be given magic of this scale and this potent. Realizing who she was to thank, she turned around and tried to look for her benefactor.

But to her realization, the voice that echoed her dreams was now whispering clearly in her head.

" _ **Welcome, my daughter, Queen Hisui. You now have the power of this world's most malevolent forces. Dine on the fear, despair and pain of others. Use your own hate, lust and decadence to your advantage. Become a true ruler without remorse and wavering, to lead this country through a dynasty unlike any other**_."

"W-Who are you?" Hisui inquired breathy, more from excitement than anxiousness.

" _ **They call me many things. But know me as your better. The King of Darkness**_ ," An unseen smile could be felt by his new servant in the pause of his speech, before a laugh led to his answer. " _ **But to make things simple, you may call me Jadow, my child in the dark**_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Awwwww shiiiiiiiiiiit. I did it. I actually created a villain for a story centered around Kenpachi. You know what that means? A longer shelf life for the series!

-does a jig-

This character was conceived between a friend and I awhile back. It was a far different setting than this, but I wanted to try my hand at including him here, thanks to the fact I had his own enemy of sorts, Faer Pleigh, exist in this story. Thanks to him, he'll get Kenpachi back into fighting shape so he can do more butchering, slaughtering and cutting up to his enemies. Will they be protagonists or antagonists, only time will tell.

While this had no real action to speak of, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. See you all next time!


	9. Conspiracies Afoot

" _During the tentative days awaiting for results from the Shinigami strike force sent to the parallel world, Lieutenant Ise hears about the worst case scenario. An unknown pair of groups had ventured into the Living World and the Soul Society. Calling for immediate alarm to her superior, the exact ramifications of these intrusions have yet to be seen._

" _Meanwhile, Kenpachi Zaraki has nearly recovered from his wounds received by his fellow colleagues of the Gotei 13. Despite being healed, he still finds his benefactor -Faer Pleigh- to be not all as he pretended to be. After revealing him intricate markings akin to an occultist, he professes he's a user of the Dark Arts of Magic and that the place he claimed to hail from was held captive by one being; Jadow, the Ragnarok Beast._

" _At a similar time, Queen Hisui is locked into a looping nightmare she can't escape from. Visited by an ethereal being within her mind, she is offered power and the chance to obtain her desired vengeance. Despite hesitation she takes hold of it out of desperation and rapturous lust for her own independent ability to take action herself_.

" _Transformed, she pledges her loyalty to the one who gave her powers. But to what end does this road she now walks takes her?_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Conspiracies Afoot**

" _Jadow, the Ragnarok Beast_."

Kenpachi's attention increased exponentially when he heard this name. If he hadn't met beings like Gajeel or Laxus, not to mention the latter's allies, he would've laughed off the thought of some proverbial boogeyman being a challenge. But if the person who was able to deceive his fellows speaking in such anger and quiet words made him think; was this someone stronger worthy of being cut up by his own hands?

"Jadow, huh?" Captain Zaraki queried with an arched brow. Crossing his arms he feigned skepticism to the angered Black Wizard, a taunting smile breaching his visage. "C'mon, you make him sound worse than he really is. I'm sure he isn't _that_ strong."

"The only reason I ensured you survived was that I could get your help in killing him," Faer quickly responded, his expression stricken with vein pulsating anger. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Maybe you're just that weak," He jeered.

"From your point of view, perhaps. But I am no amateur. It is one thing to fight a magician of incredible renown. It is an entirely different matter when confronting the former king of this world during the era of dragons," He explained, his eyes glowing with disgust as his mouth twisted into a snarl. "Yes, he is the twisted serpent of evil, someone who held his kin and humanity alike under his heel. Everything from war, famine, sickness, misery, hatred, fear, and bigotry gave him supplements. His power had no bounds. The only person who could combat him was a Slayer who gave up his soul and became a monster; Acnologia, the Black Winged Apocalypse.

"Their battle had eclipsed the ocean from Ishgar to Alakitasia in darkness, their aura able to blot out the Sun in the sky. Nearly a whole week passed before light returned to the sea. Many islands once dotted the impasse of this land to the next, now less than a handful. The fact that he was claimed to be dead after that fight is what makes his obvious return even more frightening," Faer intoned, lowering his head, a hand clutching his chest with unpleasant memory. "He was merely restoring his power by disappearing from the human conscious. Once Acnologia died several years ago, it's clear he began to take a more proactive role by twisting the country of Sin into his personal playground. It won't be the last. If he has his way, the whole world will be bathed in despair and he'll once again reign with an unstoppable vengeance. Millions will die and the handful that'll survive will be nothing more than slaves."

For awhile, Kenpachi stood there and digested what was said to him. Ordinarily he'd tune out anyone who wanted to talk his ears off. This time was different if only because it involved someone who could give him a run for his money. Hypothetically, if this Jadow was worth the effort, he could get an even better fight than he got against the Sternritters from a decade ago.

The temptation was tantilizing.

A broad grin revealed his teeth as he let out a raucous laugh. He was thoroughly engaged in this new world now. Not only was he hunted for a crime he didn't give two shits about, but now there was a menace that came straight from history books. This could make up for the upset loss he had against the Quincy King long ago; fake or not, he couldn't forgive the humiliation of being cast aside so easily.

If he killed Jadow, that would more than enough make up for it.

"Alright, I decided," Kenpachi finished his bout of savage laughter, locking his eyes with Faer's. "I help you bring down Jadow, and I get the best fight I ever can imagine. IF he's worth the effort. Sound _fair_ to you?"

"Pun aside," Faer responded with a light laugh, a dark grin spread across his own visage. "Yes, I can live with that condition. Once I'm satisfied you're back to full strength, I'll hunt him down and bring you to him. With your unfathomable power and magic defying sword at your disposal, he'll have nowhere else to run."

In the hidden enclosure, one renegade Councilor makes a pact with a rogue Shinigami. With their goals aligned, it will be soon that they can make haste for the Black Ruler. But as they schemed, so did other forces at play.

Some of which they did not expect.

* * *

"What do you mean the Queen has vanished?!" Levy let out a shrill cry, bordering on fury, towards the bodyguards who were tasked for watching her room personally.

"I-It was exactly that, m-madam Councilor," The armored guard bowed his head in shame, his blonde hair hanging with him as his face speckled with bullets of sweat. Raising up with anxiety in his eyes, he looked back at his fellow man and turned back to the shorter woman. "It was like this. We both felt a rumbling from beyond the door and thought we heard her speaking to somebody. By the time we were able to break in, she just wasn't there! It was like she disappeared into thin air!"

"A-And the entire room looked as if it was scorched by magic. The bed was bent and set aflame, but never spreading outwards. Most of her personal affects were even cast aside, strewn across the room. But the only person inside was her grace, so who could've done this but a ghost or a demon?" The other armored man guffawed out with his brown hair sweating to his scalp.

"This is definitely not the work of these Gotei 13 specters," Granz huffed with a furrowed brow as he stroked his chin. "They were fixated on recapturing their ally, and only fought our mages when they impeded them. The Queen never seemed to factor into their plans."

"So what are you suggesting? That we have a traitor among us?" Rosalie gawked with flabbergast, insinuating that such a thing sounded absurd.

"Quite the contrary. I'm saying there's other forces at work here we're not yet aware of. This Kenpachi Zaraki may have invited a far more sinister power," He hypothesized.

"Here's a crazy idea. What if the Queen did the drastic thing and had ingested Lacrima?" Opheria inquired, making all the present council turn to look at her with weird expressions. Shaking her head, she sighed. "You have no idea how convenient that'd be for her. She's obviously on a personal vendetta and she had no confidence in us mages. Is it so strange to imagine her trying something that could've given her power or possibly killed her?"

"There has to be something to tell us if she lived, or at least give us an idea who did this to her," Alastair mentioned soberly, arms crossed and his face scrunched up in a pensive state. Looking to Levy, he queried her calmly. "Is there a chance that, if we used magic scanning technology, you could determine if she had gained magical power without our knowing or if she's still alive?"

"Yes. I'm sure that we could do that," She nodded with understanding. "I think if we could enlist the aid of our recovering Rune Knight Captain, we could see if she left -against her will or not- if there's a scent that formed a trail we can follow."

"Good thinking, Chairwoman," Granz praised her with a smiling nod.

"While our allies are still recovering from our battle with Kenpachi, we should find out what happened with her before pursuing him. Not until we've gathered all of the Saints, that is," Levy insisted with a curious stare at the rest of her colleagues, curious on their input. Hearing no rejections at this time, she let out a sigh of relief. "Until then, I'll go talk to some of the Masters present. We'll meet up again to see how progress goes."

"Of course," Granz bowed, the others more or less giving her the same token of respect to her seniority. "Best of luck to us all."

Departing from their midst, Levy made her way to the makeshift infirmary in the basement of the Council's building. Vast and near labyrinthian in its nature, the wizards had deployed the immediately critical mages that were struck by Mashiro's kicks. The rest were simply waiting by as their allies were healed, their speech and mutters tuned out as she walked to where she knew the other masters could be located.

She only got so far before a hand grabbed her shoulder. Whirling about, she was relieved to see it was only Erza. Had she not worn her default Kreuz Armor, one would've been able to see a small scar from where Shuhei's Kazeshini had connected with her. Thanks to the work of Wendy's mastered healing spell, no real permanent marring to her immaculate body will be seen.

"I got in contact with Jellal," She brought up.

"And?"

"He said that he located the tear from which Kenpachi had entered," She began to explain, her face stoic and her words plain on a subject she had no specialty in, only told by her trusted friend. "It had been sporadically changing its destination across Earthland since he arrived. Not until recently did it fixate on Fiore while moving every few minutes. He's taking Crime Sorcière with him to find out more about this Gotei 13 and if they plan to send any reinforcements to plant a foothold on our world."

"As much as I hate to say it, that sounds like the best option," Levy cupped her chin, furrowing her eyes downwards to the ground. "If they manage to avoid any conflict, we'll be gaining some vital intel that could help with further altercations with them. While we weren't their targets, they were all but willing to fight. I'd hope that we wouldn't have to but if anyone can handle their kind, it'd be him."

"You may be right," The scarlet haired Guild Master of Fairy Tail agreed, though showed a darkened stare of foreboding in her brown eyes. "But that's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Peace was a distant friend to Jellal Fernandes.

It had only been around three years since the repelling of the Alvarez Empire, led by their Emperor and the Spriggan. In that time of recovery a distinct quiet had descended upon the lands. Happiness was achieved through sweat, blood and tears. But he always felt like something was unnatural about it; like a something creeping in the shadows of a light filtered window.

Was it this Kenpachi Zaraki? He caused the deaths of thousands through his reckless behavior, maimed Gajeel and then outfought Laxus Dreyar. Being a conduit of sheer blood lust he seemed to just be attracted to strong beings, wishing for an exciting fight no matter the cost. Was that just him, or were his allies of this specter military just as bad?

He was determined to find out.

Mere moments after he lead the way for his Guild to enter the tear in Earthland he found himself immersed in darkness. With only distant channels of light filtering in to give them a vague sense of direction, the blue hood adorned cloaked Wizard analyzed both directions. One could lead him to where he needed to go, the other completely off course.

Jellal turned to one of the hooded individuals for clarification, "Cobra, can your Dragon's senses tell us which way to head?"

"Give me a sec," The one-eyed Slayer lowly replied, walking forward till he was shoulder to shoulder with the organization leader. Kneeling down, he inhaled deeply and exhaled through his mouth. Repeating this process he got accustomed to the myriad of smells that swam through this daunting passage. Upon doing so, he picked up a scent far more subtle and noxious than the others. "This is strange. We're not the first to enter this passageway other than the Gotei 13."

"What?" Jellal inquired.

Pointing down one hall, he explained, "There's a host of malicious scents heading that way. I almost didn't pick them up, if it wasn't for the one they were chasing leaving behind a trail of sweat. It must've not been long ago, but they smell like assassins possibly using some kind of magic to hide their presence," Looking down the other end of the corridor, he narrowed his sole working eye. "But that's where both the Gotei 13 and Kenpachi Zaraki came from."

The Crime Sorcière Master looked both ways, furrowing his brow as he thought over what should be done. He didn't know if one lead was worth more than the other, but couldn't just be plainly overlooked. The more time they wasted here was the possibility of Kenpachi going berserk in their world again. Closing his eyes, he clenched his hands into fists before relaxing them out with a sigh.

"You," He pointed out nondescript to part of their ranks. "Follow the strange scent with Cobra. Find out what that place is and who came from our world to theirs. If anything can connect to Kenpachi Zaraki, make sure to leave no stone unturned."

"Understood," Cobra nodded, taking charge of the silhouette ranks as they ran down the hall while the other half ran with Jellal.

Approaching the oncoming gateways of light both groups of Dark Mage Hunters would find themselves arriving in the World of the Living as we know it and the Soul Society. With the Gotei 13 aware of their movements, it will only be a matter of time till a confrontation is made between the pair. Even still, they moved on, with their mission in mind and nothing else.

Victory is their only priority.

* * *

Sado Yastutora was living a contented life.

Ever since he helped Ichigo Kurosaki fight off the Quincy army known as the Wandenreich, the peace that came over their world made his presence almost unnecessary in Karakura Town. Despite his aversion to hurting people, he had a love of boxing, a pastime he never got to use professionally or in his off time during his excursions of fighting Hollows and the like. With nothing but free time on his hands, he trained on his form and getting into the sport.

As it turned out, he was the strongest boxer to ever step in the ring. Whether it was his own genes that gave him super strength far before he awakened spiritual powers or it was through the years of constant training on his Fullbring that made him indomitable. Either way, he was able to stand among the best in the world and became Japan's exclusive champion despite his migrant background.

Keeping up with the news, media and the like, he found humor in what his fans had nicknamed him. Among the many memes and jokes floating around the net, the one that stuck out to him was "One Punch Man," a humorous jab that only worked when someone edited his head to be a smooth bald. He didn't read Manga, so he just assumed this was just about a superhero from the West.

He asked Kisuke Urahara to give him a special order of punching bags that'd absorb his Reiatsu that'd bleed from his fists. Even Yukio gave him a special console that he could remotely allow him to enter his game world and train in privacy if he so wished. This was done in his own spacious apartment so that no one could bother him. He always kept himself in shape, apart from his career, just so that if there was ever a time his distant friend needed, he could help him in that time of need.

Opening his fridge, he realized that a trip to the local market was needed.

He headed out in just a loose black hoodie over his red muscle shirt, his prized necklace hanging over his neck with his blue jean dark tennis shoe feet tread down the street. It was a beautiful Spring day in Saitama, the prefecture he lived in, the Midori Ward specifically was where he chose to live in. A beautiful array of parks was nearby and not far, even if he hoofed it to get to them.

Passing by some of his neighbors, he placed in a pair of ear buds and selected some good jogging music. The breeze was slightly chilled but the bright Sun gave a nice warmth that wasn't too much but justified his use of a hoodie over his undershirt. It only took him around a half hour between turns and waiting on lights to get to the shopping district. A bag of groceries in hand, he was walking back casually, the noon Sun slowly being overlapped by clouds.

Looking up, however, he realized it wasn't a storm brewing. The temperature chilled in the most unnatural way, his spine tingling with his skin covered in goosebumps. His acute senses allowed him to pick up what looked like a crescendo of lightning flashes over this immense sheet of blackness. It almost appeared to be a smokescreen of some artificial creation, and the sources of thunderous impacts wasn't a natural phenomena, but a cacophony of attacks being landed.

A handful of what he saw was black dots were scattered in a particularly vibrant explosion high up in the sky. They fell like smoke addled comets, crashing through several distant structures and one touched down into a nearby lake. Even as they landed, another flash followed another, finishing with a burning orange entry of what he make out was a coat covered individual.

Realizing it was heading this way, he pulled at the soul of the earth to give him a springboard to leap off of. One strong leap was all it took for him to catch the burning object with one arm, his groceries still slung over his left. Despite the heat of the loud clap his body made with the other's, there was a distinct cold chill when his skin brushed against the other's.

Still in the air, he saw that this was a young woman, only around early twenties if he had to guess. With a pair of gloves covering her hands and soot covered leather blouse that matched her slacks, blood enamored her forehead, eyes closed as she was held limply in his grasp. The long sheet of cobalt hair and the snow colored skin made her stand out especially, let alone the fact she possessed what he could feel was a ominous -if not weakened- Reiatsu.

" _Who is she? Why does she have this bad aura around her?_ " He wondered, allowing himself to drop slowly to the ground in a crouched landing. " _I should try to at least make sure she's okay. I'm not a doctor, and too bad Orihime isn't around to heal her. If only they were around_ -"

"Hey," Chad heard a voice from behind, making him stop his train of thought and halt just a step he was taking in front of him. He didn't turn around, but he didn't move either. Judging from the fact the same chill was coming from behind but left no impression of Reiatsu or to his other senses meant this wasn't the kind of person to trifle with. Without speaking, he heard the voice again, but with far more impatience behind it. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Finally looking over his shoulder, he kept a stoic stare towards this other individual.

He was tall and slim, short grey hair with hazel eyes. Untouched by whatever supernatural scuffle was happening in the heavens, the person seemed to ebb a smog of darkness around him. A cloak covered most of his features, its chief feature being something akin to a coat of reptilian scales. His complexion was soft and fair, teeth spread out to show they were pointed, almost feral in nature compared to an ordinary human's.

Not speaking to him made the man reach out a smog covered arm whose black covered hand had claws on the digits of his outstretched hand. An impatient dry stare was shown from the glaring youth, as he demanded out loud, "I know you have her. Hand her over, and I'll pretend you weren't deliberately interfering with my mission."

"You're the one who hit her?" Chad asked deliberately, not caring to acknowledge if he interfered or not.

"Yeah, I did. Bitch got what was coming to her," He glared forward, seething angrily. "Runs away, fights us when we try to reason with her and had to teach her a lesson. She's lucky if that's all she's got. Now, hand her over or I'll-"

Chad heard enough.

He again tugged on the soul of the pavement to give him a springing start. His legs did the rest. Getting in front of him was easy enough, his body's speed far more dexterous than it was ten years ago. Throwing his body's weight behind his left arm, his knuckles buried into the man's nasal cavity, smashing it bloodily. Completing the punch's twist, the youth was shot out at the speed of sound, propelling outward akin to a bullet; crashing through anything that was unsavory to cross his path. A line of destruction was wrought, painting the wake of the man's departure that Chad deemed an enemy.

Steam wrapped around his knuckles as he stood back up, checking on the bag of groceries. He sighed with relief, thankful he had used the soul of the bag to be tightened up so none of its contents would fly out. Looking back at the girl, he saw her eyes flutter open, bright blue and looking alarmed at his immediate contact.

Before he could say a word, her body's features faded and became an outline of a gaseous cold substance. The shrouded silhouette reformed away from him, becoming solid and leaning against a light pole. Holding onto her head in pain, she looked at Chad with wariness and bared teeth.

"You shouldn't have...done that," She croaked out, clutching onto her blood crusted scalp.

"I did, though," He shrugged nonchalantly. "Couldn't stand by and let him do worse to you."

"But now you're...involved," She hissed, trying to weakly walk away. Falling towards the pavement, she was caught by Chad, immediately at her side. She shook him away, her back hitting a fence that made her grimace. "Please. Stay away."

"Why?" The Fullbringer asked.

A crescendo of cold brushing sounds in the wind made him feel the unnerving proximity of more like them. Looking around as the bangs of his hair brushed over his eyes, he immediately took stock of his surroundings. More of the same kind of person he sent flying had appeared before him. Bruised and bleeding from inconsequential injuries, he realized they were the ones who crash landed around Midori.

"Tch, that was sure a sucker punch if I ever felt one," A purple haired woman declared, eyes of ebony glaring at her accused. "To think we even offered our hand in friendship. You disgust me, Morgan!"

"I don't need any of you," The young woman -now confirmed as Morgan- replied back, visibly shivering as her teeth clattered in both disgust and fear. "I...especially...don't need _him_."

"You will not speak of our lord that way," A burlier, bigger man easily as tall as Chad was, lowly rebuked. "Such disgrace of this magnitude cannot be overlooked."

"And of all places, you ran here?" A torch shaped, orange haired man of especially tall stature leaned back with a demented chuckle echoing from his throat. Sliding his hand over his pale skinned mouth, his yellow eyes stared hauntingly at Morgan hungrily. "But I thought we played all sorts of fun games. Are you bored of them? Or are you just playing hard to get?"

"Hey, you!" The fourth of them, a youth no older than a middle-schooler, with jet black hair and even darker eyes glared at Chad just standing there. "Fabio was here a second ago. Did you attack him?"

Chad just shrugged, infuriating the young specter.

"You're a cocky shit, aren't ya?" He snarled, his fangs becoming more pronounced and an aura of fearsome darkness projected off of him like a pluming smog. "I'll make sure to show you your place!"

"Go ahead," Chad goaded, setting his groceries down by his feet, his right arm already transforming into its black-red highlighted state. With his Reiatsu now being projected, all four of them felt an immense pressure weigh upon their shoulders. Even the wearied Morgan stared with disbelief at the man who saved him. A threatening gleam of green shined in his eyes while a circle of blue Reishi swam around his feet and made the air swirl around him menacingly. "But I have to warn you. I have a problem of not holding back when I fight."

* * *

 **A/N** : The plot thickens!

With Chad defending this mysterious stranger, Crime Sorcière heads to the Living World and the Soul Society to learn more about their visitors to Earthland, the Gotei 13 and more importantly Kenpachi Zaraki. Conflicts abound and with our berserker swordsman forming a pact with the Councilor Faer Pleigh to fight Jadow, the hunt is on. A Queen gone missing, the search for not one but two people is now prioritized among the Council.

Who will come out on top? Find out on the next Chapter of A Kenpachi Field Trip!


	10. Falling Inside the Black

" _Kenpachi Zaraki is debriefed about Faer Pleigh's personal crusade against an old, ancient enemy known as Jadow the Ragnarok Beast. The King of Darkness whom all had assumed defeated during the peak of Acnologia's slaughter of dragon kind has returned and is making an active push to terrorize the land of Ishgar. Agreeing to fight him on the idea of being able to kill a godly being akin Yhwach to make up for his lack of involvement in the War of the Quincy, Kenpachi allies himself to Faer much to the avowed Black Wizard's delight._

" _Meanwhile, the Magic Council discovers that Queen Hisui has disappeared and finds her presence completely evaporated within a scorched bedroom. Agreeing to discover if anything had transformed or kidnapped her, let alone left her alive, the Council separates in attempt to busy themselves with more important matters than pursuing the Shinigami who came to their world or the alleged madman who caused so much havoc in their country_.

" _In other developments,_ _Jellal Fernandes and his Dark Mage Hunter Guild, Crime Sorcière, had entered the Dangai Precipice World to find out where Kenpachi comes from and discover what the Gotei 13 is for themselves. There, Erik -code-named Cobra- had detected a faint trace that largely kept itself concealed and went one way while the trail of Reiatsu Kenpachi Zaraki left behind went the other. Splitting up their forces to discover the truth for themselves, Cobra led one team into the Living World that we know of and Jellal to the Soul Society._

" _Shortly before, Sado Yasutora or better known as simply 'Chad' had found himself observing a supernatural entry and fight between servants of the King of Darkness, Jadow. After rescuing someone named Morgan, he openly engages her attackers and makes a stand to fight them on his own. Does one Fullbringer have what it takes to combat the eerie specters of evil?_

" _Find out, now!_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Falling Inside the Black**

* * *

Their entrance into the Soul Society was a bizarre one. One moment their forms had entered a film, an atmosphere meant only for the likes of Pluses and Shinigami, their own natural Ethernano filled bodies had a reaction akin to dizziness. After a minute or so, it passed. Looking up at the sky where the Sun was high noon, they could tell they arrived in the outskirts of what looked like where the Gotei 13 were based.

The Crime Sorcière Master looked on with narrowed eyes. A series of what looked like cheaply made shacks were hobbled together, housing what looked like tens of thousands at the minimum per district. It was a large city that was an enormous white wall that separated the huge majority of people out of it. Beyond was a high-rise set of skyscraper equivalent of towers and structures all clustered together to be higher than most cities, even matching the splendor of Crocus.

Now, he needed to confirm which way to go in this particular world.

"Richard?"

"Understood, Master Fernandes," The block-bodied, mustache adorned Earth Wizard replied with a respectful bow of his head. Raising a pair of bulbous fingers beneath his eyes, he activated his trademark ability; Heaven's Eyes. Scanning the horizon for traces of the magical residue from which they identified as Kenpachi Zaraki's trail, he found a number of tracks that indicated he had been to a couple of places other than the city before them. "It appears we have a destination perhaps worth looking at in the east, nearly twenty kilometers away from this foundation. The other lies beyond what looks like a magic repelling field that surrounds the circumference of the hall; both in the air and underground as well."

"That's a pain. Repulsion field? How are we supposed to get through that?" Sorano asked incredulously with a wave of her arm.

"Perhaps we could try punching a hole through it with sheer force?"

"No, that would draw far too much attention," Meredy chided one of the hooded figures.

"I could burn it up!"

"Hey, didn't you hear what I said?" The pink pony tailed magician inquired dryly.

"Forgive them, my fair lady," A shade-adorned silhouette bowed his head with a concealed flamboyant smile. "They're just excited to see a challenge set before them. Old habits die hard, after all!"

"Tch," She rolled her eyes with annoyance. "I swear, your friends aren't helping by just acting like a peanut gallery."

"Hey, that hurts, broad! Want me to burn you up?!"

"You have no sense of battle, that's for sure."

"LIKE I SAID! PEANUT GALLERY!" She cried out in a shrill tone.

"It's fine, Meredy," Jellal admonished in an assured tongue. "I'll deal with it when we get there. For now, we need to split up our forces accordingly. Richard, you'll go with Sorano and Rustyrose. The rest will come with me."

"Understood, Master Fernandes!" He replied in a pleased tone. Raising the earth around the designated individuals, he coasted off through the forest at record speeds. Despite him cleaving a path through the toppled trees, the Dark Wizard Hunters had a sneaking suspicion their cover was blown the moment they entered this realm. Stealth wasn't an entirely viable option in the back of their minds.

One of the other hooded silhouettes unwrapped a bundle held under his arm, revealing an elaborately designed carpet. Levitating above the ground, it was long enough to carry all of them while standing up. Leaping to a crouching land at its forefront, the Crime Sorcière mage drove it forward across the air, embarking on its journey towards the Soul Society in the horizon.

* * *

"W-We have a number of Reiryoku signatures! Yes! Five of them heading east! And the majority are heading here towards the South Gate!" R&D veteran Rin Tsubokura reported, her short pony tailed head turning to look at her present Captain.

"Hmmmm, it seems they're intent on entering the Soul Society. But I wonder what the other four are up to? Curious," Mayuri Kurotsuchi muttered while stroking his chin. Furrowing his hairless brow, he turned to look over at a bulbous researcher with pulled back lips and unblinking large eyes, who looked at his own readings. "Hiyosu! What about the abnormalities you detected in the Material World!"

"Yes," He replied calmly in a deep voice. "It appears that originally we couldn't detect their presence when they crossed the Dangai Precipice World. But after I did a thorough sweep to trace the other set of intruders, I found a particularly interesting collision of Reiatsu. One Sado Yasutora not far away from Karakura Town, in the Saitama Prefecture of the Midori Ward is combating what seems to be five anomalies. I cannot detect their strength or position, merely note an eerie field that is generated around them, affecting the physical plane in a negative way."

"Most fascinating!" The 12th Division Captain exclaimed, his gold plated teeth on full display as he grinned broadly. "An unidentified anomaly separate from those we've targeted? I must know what makes them tick!"

"You're going out yourself then?" Akon inquired from his place not far behind his superior. "What about the invaders?"

Waving dismissively, Mayuri turns to briefly look at his Lieutenant, "Dispatch Zombie Squad I to deal with those that departed from the majority. We have enough Shinigami to deal with the others should they bypass the barrier.

"Besides, I won't be alone," He reassured him, looking over to a small black haired girl with an abundance of paper work held in front of her, filling up her arms and almost covering her face. "Nemuri! You can hand that over to the Lieutenant. We'll be heading out."

"Yes, Master Mayuri!" She exclaimed loudly, annoying both Akon and Mayuri. Walking casually to hand the horned executive of the R&D Department, she turned look inquisitively up at her creator. "Are we taking our other Zombie Squad?"

"But of course," Mayuri rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "I needed time to perfect the MK II of my zombie creation methods for these. The subjects are in much more pristine condition so it was far easier to take my time with them. Plus, in case anything does go wrong -which often does- they'll be there to mop up resistance or cover our escape."

"So you're covering your ass? I understand, Master!" Nemuri responded candidly.

"Ugh, that vulgar loud voice of yours has to be corrected one of these days," Mayuri sighed, turning to leave the researchers' room.

Followed by his quaintly sized daughter, the pair crossed multiple dimly lit rooms till they came across a room akin to a humble living quarters. Within was a number of individuals relaxing, taking a nap or listening to music. Grinning as their attention immediately turned to him, he waved his arms outward in a declarative manner.

"I have of need of your expertise. Come with me, to the World of the Living," Eyes leered as his fingers wiggled with tantalizing desire. "So I may find new subjects to dissect upon!"

* * *

The Second Generation Slayer looked out with surprise. The purity of magic was starkly different from their world. It felt more concentrated, almost insufferably to his enhanced senses. Having descended from the sky to a rooftop, the rest of his troupe landed in crouches with him before rising up with him. His single eye looked around the urban city, recognizing its layout was far more vast than any city he's seen. It stretched for as far as the horizon that he could make out.

" _This world is both similar and different. I wonder why that other pack of scents left for here?_ " Cobra thought with a furrowed pair of brows.

A distant crescendo of explosions alerted his superhuman hearing.

Looking over his left shoulder, he saw what looked like a confrontation. The same eerie signatures he could barely smell were making loud strings of profanity along with ripping sounds of energy clawing in the air. The enemy they fought was low toned, quiet, and only shouted when he let loose an attack. Noticing the strangeness of the situation, he turned towards the others beside him to follow quietly.

Leaping off the roof, he and the other cloaked Crime Sorcière mages moved to observe from a disclosed location. Perhaps they'd learn something here. The real question is, would they intervene or simply wait it out?

Morgan Deschain felt completely aghast. She had felt confident that, if she was cornered, she could get off a suprise attack that'd allow her to escape her mutual colleagues. However, upon demonstration of the person who knocked her out and put her in a dizzied state from the concussion she received, the idea of escaping all five of them was an impossibility. But the man who caught her and punched him away with ease was something different.

Not only was he able to fight all of them in a frontal assault, but he did so with ease. Every dashing slash, every lunging thrust, and every coordinated attack from all sides was met with indifference to professional reaction timing. The fact that he possessed so much power but didn't waste an ounce of it made him stand apart from other humans she had met.

Who was this man?

"Fuckin' dammit, you piece of shit!" The youngest, Cid, wiped away a smear of blood from his bloodied nostril and face. His crimson eyes glared hotly at Chad, who just sported some scuffs and tears on his jacket or shirt, but barely any sort of injury. Any time he did hit him it felt like hitting a statue of reinforced steel. Growling, the smog spewed from his form as a pair of claws manifested around his hands yet again. "Why won't you just fall?!"

Without batting an eye, Chad's right hand chopped on his crown when he leaped towards him, bodily slapping into the asphalt street beneath him. Wedged into the rough material, he didn't get to see the muscular one -Jorge- and the taller one -Cristoff- streak like shadowy wraiths to appear behind the human. Ducking beneath their wide swipes as they materialized out of the smoke, their arms were caught by both hands and spun around in a spiritually propelled twister that enabled them to be flung in two different directions with massive distance gained.

When a figure emerged from the shadow behind him, shooting out dozens of jagged blades from its immaterial frame, Chad's right arm transformed. From its slim red-black frame it turned into a detailed broad shield that joined at his wrist. Repelling the sharpened magical attack with ease, he backhanded it and launched a punch that caught the transparent fog in its center, knocking it out of the disembodied state and back into her physical form.

"W-What is he?!" Shuddered the woman, Rosalia, trembling as she coughed up ichor as her strawberry hair dirtied from the debris caking her scalp. "He knocked me out of my astral form! How?!"

"Maybe I just got lucky," Chad replied bluntly.

"That's not luck! That's an impossibility!"

"I hit Hollows every other day. What's so special about you?" He blankly asked.

"You-!"

"Enough, Rosalia! I'll deal with him myself!" She turned to look at the scale-cloaked leader -Fabio- of theirs step forth. His eyes changed from brown with a white sclera into a black sclera with a pair of blood irises. Emboldened with an aura of black flames, the grey haired man grinned sinisterly as the environment surrounding them became an overcast of white with black smoke coming off it.

" _His injuries. They're...healing?_ " Chad's thoughts complemented his surprised dilating eyes, watching as the broken nose and various bloodied wounds he inflicted on him were being erased. Feeling a sense of draining from his own person, he looked down and saw a black viscous fog escape his own person. His body shook, a sense of fear being imbued into him by this unnatural phenomena.

Looking up, he failed to concentrate on the enemy in time. The antagonist's blood red eyes became pupiless in an instant; the same instant he appeared before Chad's shocked visage.

" **Darkness Dragon's Fist!** " Fabio gutturally howled as his abysmal shrouded fist crashed into the Fullbringer's chest, sending him catapulting backwards.

"Ngh!" Chad clutched at his middle, using his other three limbs to pull back at the soul of the street and air to slow his departure. Skidding back after twenty meters of soaring, he watched as Fabio seemed inhale a large amount of the same smoke that ebbed from the houses, street, and the sky itself. Glaring, he realized something was amiss, pulling back his right arm with his shoulder ejecting a stream of Reishi.

" **Darkness Dragon's** ," The Slayer began to intone, fulfilled with a loud shout that broke the sound barrier along with a twisting pillar of blackness heading straight towards its target. " **ROAR**!"

"EL DIRECTO!" The Fullbringer shouted back, letting loose a column of bright bluish white energy to clash with the breath spell sent at him. Both crashed into each other with an incredible intensity. One tugged at the distinct familiar colored frames of the world while the other sapped at it intently. Like a painting struggling between contrasts of palates, the power pooled forth swept up in a maelstrom of vicious opposite forces.

Eventually, the epicenter of both sides lost the luster of light and became twisted into sheer darkness. The abyss thrust itself two fold, launching forth in an ungodly roar towards Japan's strongest man. Raising his right arm with the left clutching the bicep, he braced for the impact.

What he felt was agonizing.

The wave felt like a tsunami of both physical and psychological nature. His nerve endings were on fire, his inner spirit shocking violently within and his vision consumed in the darkness. Even as he screamed out, no one could hear him as the spell continued to wrack his body with the destructive power it contained. By the time it did pass over, he was surprised that his shaking frame was still standing.

A fact that made Fabio perplexed for a few moments. But seeing Chad sport a nasty burn on his Arm of the Giant while the rest of his body had a series of scalding burns made him regain his calm. He even laughed at the quivering state of terror stricken on his face.

"This is the power our lord and master, Jadow the King of Darkness, has bestowed us!" The smoke brewing individual bellowed with glee. Stretching his arms outwards to the colorless environment continuing to smolder, he could see his allies rise up into the air, dining on the smog that ebbed from their surroundings. Buildings, streets, animals and the bystanders of the prefecture soon were caught up in a whirlpool of a draining of unnatural proportions. The more that was pulled out, the more human will was released and death closing in on them.

They too also acquired black flames of magical aura that stoked their carnal passion. Black-red eyes gleamed with madness as they swallowed up the physical plane's stark emotions. The only one who refused to partake in this unholy feast was Morgan, who merely shook with visible anger at what they did. The mere thought of it was too much to bear.

A wordless scream was released as Morgan soared through the distance to strike Fabio as he postured in such an arrogant way. When her darkened fist struck his jaw, the loud pop of air being cracked and the earth buckling from the attack was heard by her defined senses. But the only thing that didn't register, was the sound of pain from her target or his body moving in the slightest. Her eyes widened with realization as his eyes looked at her and his smile turned into a sneer.

The gap between them was too great to breach.

"You bitch!" The Slayer grasped her wrist, snarling as he made a vicious kick connect with her abdomen. In doing so he twisted and ripped off the arm that had dared to touch him. A shower of gore flowed outward as ichor stained the white environment in a contrasting pigment of burgundy. Flying from the kick, she tumbled shoulder over stump, leaving a bloodied trail as she skidded into the light pole not far away where she first leaned against.

"You should know better than to attack me when you're running near empty, dumbass," He growled out, trotting towards her as he tossed the twitching limb aside. Raising up his right hand, it became a clawed gauntlet of shimmering onyx. Grinning he swung it down to smash her face with a brutal crack. She twitched helplessly as she coughed, receiving a series of follow-up punches that made her spit out teeth and ichor with her face's left side becoming swollen and bloodied. "That should teach you a lesson. Now, to take you back to our master-"

The sudden sound of sizzling embers made his eyes widen. Turning he saw the injured Chad throwing a Reishi infused punch with his Arm of the Giant while darting for him. Ducking beneath it, he grinned maliciously, returning a Darkness Dragon Fist into his abdomen. Despite the force shearing the face off the asphalt covered earth, he felt Chad's body manage to stand firm.

" _Using Fullbring, I pulled the soul of the ground to keep my center of gravity locked, even if I'm hit with an insurmountable force. Which now gives me an opening!_ " Sado Yasutora conceived, his bangs clearing with his dark eyes glowing emerald as his left arm transformed. With his right appendage already outstretched, he grasped Fabio's scalp to keep him from running as his white-red outlined fist formed five orbs of densely compact Reishi into a clenched fist. "LA MUERTE!"

A ghastly scream tore through the land of the Saitama prefecture. The visage of a screaming skull with hollow eyes and gnarled teeth scarring the very air itself. Following it was the shockwave of a tumultuous force that was wrought, the dense pressure released like a cannon with its epicenter being a living being.

The living being who had a steaming scar ebbed over his chest that had burnt through his magic scaled skin and a purple bruise from where it struck his mid center. With the scaled cloak whipping around him, Fabio's eyes were dilated and his mouth hacked up bile, blood and saliva. His aura still burned sinisterly, just as his red eyes burned like coals in a furnace, evident it didn't do as much damage as Chad would've liked.

"Bastard!" He finally shouted, his aura exploding outward in an expansive blast of shadow wreathed flames. "That fuckin' hurt! THAT REALLY HURT!"

" _That's all he can say? Whatever this guy is, him and his friends isn't something I can deal with_ ," Chad visibly sweated, still shaking from the nauseously foreboding feeling of dread he had around such energy. It was both memorable and foreign, something about it made him feel foul but also welcomed. His insides turned and his heart beat quickly. Gritting his teeth, he backed up while keeping his guard up around the enraged enemy he scarred. " _I have to finish this quickly. If the others get over here, I won't be able to fight them off as they are now_."

Even with his guard up, Fabio's movements were still near impossible for him to perceive. Streaking by, he let out a hoarse cry as his chest was lacerated in a pair of diagonal slashes across his chest that curved across his sides. Blood splattered on the pale brittle ground that he stumbled forward. Clutching his injuries, he turned to see the man return with a feral glare, his clawed hands dripping of freshly bathed crimson.

" **Darkness Dragon's Twin Claws**!" He bellowed out, swinging physical streaks of ebony dyed energy towards Chad. They cut deep gashes into his Arm of the Giant, making the burn he received earlier feel insignificant. Worse, he felt another painful emotional pulse rock him to the point of nearly falling to one knee.

That was before the wraith hit him instantaneously with a magic shrouded fist across the face, this time sending him flying off his feet. His scalp was yanked in midair, face grounded against the sidewalk and a front yard, his crown crashing through someone's living room out the other side of the structure to the street behind it. Toppling bloodily head over heel, he felt the wind knocked out of him as a kick landed in his right kidney area, sending him darting away with sonic velocity.

Waiting for him at the end was the other four powered-up servants of Jadow, each using one of their own signature attacks.

"Abyss Dagger!" Cid landed with a cloak whipping stab to his shoulder.

"Black Hell Whip!" Cristoff sang as his left leg struck his back.

"Midnight Hammer!" Jorge barked out with a laugh, his clenched fists swinging out to hit the Fullbringer in the skull.

"Limbo Spiral!" Rosalia shrieked out as space bent and a twister of force struck Chad outright, sending him reeling back in a shirtless, pants torn, bloodied wreck.

He didn't even finish the tumble as a single figure, robed in a black hooded cloak caught him. Standing upright, he turned his faceless visage towards them. After what looked like some deliberation, he took the folds of his cowl and brought it back to reveal his dagger-eared, burgundy spiked haired head. The scarred man cast an even, measured stare at the four, soon joined by Fabio at the head of them.

"Dragon Slayers, huh? Didn't think you were the ones behind that mysterious hidden presence that went to this world," Erik mulled out loud.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Cid growled out.

"And why is he talking to himself?" Rosalia murmured. "Is a crazy person?"

"Perhaps he loves the sound of his voice. I know I do."

"Shut up, Cristoff," She griped.

"It makes no difference who I am," He replied, a toothy smile spread as he stepped over Chad's unconscious form. Taking the hem of his cloak he pulled it off, revealing his yellow furred white coat that covered his red long-sleeved top with a light denim pants. An aura of dark red ebbed passively off his frame, animating his hair and apparel in constant motion as he declared outright. "Just know I decided I'm going to kill you. Slowly. Because you piss me off!"

Fabio regarded this man warily. He was instructed by his benefactor that there were such individuals in their world who were magnetically attracted to them where others were repulsed. They were the children of dragons, bearing the seed or Lacrima of such powerful beings within them, and conceived as their wards. In this case they were their natural enemies not only due to their scales resisting the magic they exuded but their very presence being dangerous to the world around them.

"Be careful with this one. He's one of the Slayers from our world," He began to instruct, gaining his four comrades' exchange of confused to alarmed glances. "Do not let your guard down. Even in this environment, he's a threat that needs to be eliminated."

"Heh, as if that's going to scare me!" Cid sneered, engulfed in a blanket of onyx tongues of intense magic. Leaping off the ground he corkscrewed bodily forth to drill into his enemy at shrieking velocity. His own technique that exceeded his prior spell, the Abyss Lance.

But in releasing such intense sound in his approach, Erik merely needed to raise a hand and snap his thumb against his forefinger. The result was a catastrophic distortion of space, the sound waves being projected turned straight back in an explosive sonic wave of vibrating force. Shearing off the layers of magic, it rebounded Cid like a bullet, narrowly missing the adeptly dodging colleagues of his as he bowled through structures behind him in a large debris filled impact.

With his hand still outstretched, the Crime Sorcière wizard beckoned with a wry smile, "So, who's next?"

"Fabio?" Rosalia inquired with curiosity how their now composed leader would handle this.

"He's a practitioner in Sound Magic, a master even. He can use the vibrations of our voices or even the sounds given off by our own spells to transform it as a counteroffensive. It's highly possible that he can use his own sound as a weapon for the same purpose, so don't think quieting yourself will help. The best alternative is to attack a blind spot, or form a spell that doesn't generate enough sound to be potent for him to utilize," Fabio debriefed to his subordinates coolly.

Pointing his right arm straight, he formed a bow of shimmering ebony shadows into his grip. Pulling back a manifested bowstring, the Slayer released an arrow as thin as a finger, streaking forth with a dragon's head for the tip and wings outstretched from its thin frame. Barely a whisper was made during its speedy delivery towards its target.

Erik coalesced a spiraling swathe of dark red magic around his right hand and reached out to catch it. By the time his hand drew near, his eye widened with realization. Only moments to spare did he release a potent wave of his Slayer magic to erode the attack; one that pierced through his palm and escape the back of it.

"Shit!" He hissed as he bent his head to the side, his cheek becoming nicked as the arrow hissed past him and penetrate anything that was in its line of sight. Growling, he examined his red scaled hand and grimaced at the blood leaking from it. Sneering as he looked up, he saw the man pull taut the string yet again.

This time, when he let it loose, a black-red blur streaked past and made it disappear.

"What-?!" Was all Fabio could utter as his face, chest, navel and both shoulders were struck instantaneously. Stumbling back, the other Slayers moved to intercept but also received similar attacks. By the time he shook off the spasm of the painful attacks, all four could see what caused it. "A speedster, eh?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sawyer, code named Racer, implied sarcastically with a grin while hunched over with three of his limbs touching the asphalt pavement. The other was holding the writhing, semi-sentient arrow that was discharged by its thin body and its curled wings. Crushing it in his grip, it dissolved into a black mist that dissipated into the air. "I know you wanted them all to yourself, Erik, but that's kinda irresponsible of you. I mean, think of the standard you're setting to the newbies."

"Fuck off," Cobra retorted with a snarl, biting off a piece of his sleeve and wrapping it around his soaked palm. "I told you to stay back, didn't I? Why can't you follow orders."

"'Cause, you're not Jellal, that's why," He reminded him, much to the Slayer's averting head turn signal of disgust. "Besides, you got to let other people have the fun. Or else you look like a spoiled kid."

"He's right, you know?" A voice said from behind. He didn't even need to turn to know who it was, so he stubborn laid his gaze at his enemies ahead. Her name was Jessie, and she got under his skin easily. The girl's hair was a braided pair of twin-tails, partially tanned complexion to know she's been in the Sun, with sparkling blue eyes and a gleaming smile framed by braces. Freckles adorned her cheeks and under her eyes, her neck wrapped with a purple scarf and a plaid long-sleeved shirt was covered by a furred jacket matching the slacks she wore down to spur adorned boots. With a pair of revolvers on both hips, her cowgirl outfit was only missing a hat, but made up for the black cloak she kept out of uniformity's sake to show her ties to Crime Sorcière . "You should let me take point. I'm fast enough to-"

"You're a punk who's got a few years of training under her belt. Don't compare us," The Slayer snapped.

"Says the guy with a hole in his hand."

"SHUT UP!"

A bellowing scream echoed from the background. Far away from a pile of debris that the youngest Darkness User, Cid, had exploded out of it and took to the air in a pyre of black light. Red eyes glared hotly, the fury burning around him was palpable as he formed two swirling spheres in each hand. Turning them into two spinning drills, he thrust them out towards his enemies.

Without batting an eye, Jessie pulled out her right pistol out of its holster and shot both of the drills in the air. Upon connection, the beams of Ethernano pierced through the constructs and caused them to explode vibrantly in the sky. Amidst the blasts Cid penetrated through the fire in an arc of blackness, stretching out to dart just out of reach of Cobra and Racer's grasp to be just behind the cowgirl.

As he lashed out to her back, she fired up in the air. This time the beam made a perfect arch that hit the top of his lancing claws, scalding and knocking them down at the same time. Reflexively hissing and backing away as a result, the freckled girl didn't even turn her head as she shot over her shoulder, muttering only a single phrase.

" **Setting Sun Salvo**."

The result was a massive inferno of intense heat that swathed over the street, dominating the infrastructures of the town and blew out in a destructive swathe that leveled most of the buildings. What was left was a scorched crater, dipping down a dozen meters. Looking over, she pouted her lips with a frown.

Cid ebbed up from the crater as a disembodied outline of smog, reconstituting itself while showing a hint of scalded flesh and parts of his dragon-like appearance roasted. Judging by the pus layered around his left eye mixing in with tears, his gritting teeth showed nothing but undying hatred; which only served to make the fiery dark aura around him more pronounced.

A slur of indistinct profanities slipped through his mouth as he coughed up blood and spit, his hands balling up at his sides.

"Careful," Sawyer intoned lowly while Cobra refused to look in her direction. "They seem to have the ability to-"

"I was watching the fight, _Racer_ , I know what he did," Jessie retorted with puckered lips of annoyance. "I guess that's what happens when I get cocky. I should pick the moment he attacks to pull the trigger."

"And that's why we call you _Trigger_ , Jessie," The speedster magician concluded with a smirk.

Cid's chest swelled up, using his own aggravated state as fuel for his new offensive. Cupping his hands, he spewed out an explosion of intense black flames from his funneled digits. Jessie and Sawyer leaped to the side while Cobra's body wrapped in a rotating sphere of sound generated by the spell's attack. In the advise that was being given prior, Cid's absence made him realize his error too late.

"You must be the slowest of them," Cobra turned, a hint of crimson gas escaping his snarling teeth. "This is how you do a Roar."

It all happened so quickly. Cid's breath spell was discarded so easily and his allies just watched like spectators from the sidelines. Even as he began to disembody himself into a ghostly specter yet again, a blast of eroding magic infected him to a degree that made it impossible to entirely become static. So he screamed, and the sickening wave of toxins infected him while also burning his skin.

There was very little left of him after the eclipsing Poison Dragon's Roar had left the vicinity. Bubbling, pus seeping flesh popped and sizzled as he became nothing more than deteriorating meat. Gurgling out with an outstretched limb aching to strangle his enemy, he finally collapsed and became dissolving into the lethal gas that had overwhelmed him. His frame slowly evaporated as Cobra turned to look annoyed at the other four.

"Please tell me he isn't your best," He remarked, much to Jessie's humor and Sawyer's chagrin. "Cause that'd seriously bite if I got so worked up for a bunch of shits making all of this fuss."

"He was the weakest," Fabio stated factually, unmoved by his colleague's demise. "But he did give us some insight on your numbers and some of your capabilities. For that, I thank him, for what he was worth."

"Also, mind stop hiding your numbers? It's kind of sad to think you can conceal from our senses," Cristoff chuckled out as he rested his head against an open palm.

"Unless you rather we waste this whole space and draw them out?" Jorge inquired with a dark smog covered fist hitting an open palm, smiling cruelly all the while.

"No need for that, gentlemen and lovely lady!" A sudden shout was heard, a white gloved hand stretching out exaggeratedly from out of Cobra's shadow. Following him was what looked like a old fashioned stage magician; complete with a black bow tie, a white suit shirt overlapped with a black suit jacket and white gloves complete with dark slacks and dress shoes. A monocle rested over his left eye and a dapper mustache of black complementing his gel swept hair topped by a black top hat. In his right hand was a double-ended white magician's wand. He rang out musically with a triumphant sound to his voice that made Cobra cringe. "It is I, the Dazzling King of Drama and Deliverer of Miracles, Bal Monk!"

"And his trusty assistant, Wolfina!" A feminine voice cued in from the man's right, spawning from thin air. Adorned with a sweeping shoulder length head of Sun colored hair , extenuated yellow eyelashes to make his green eyes sparkle, his lips spread in a wide smile. With a pair of wolf ears propped out of his crown and a bushy white tipped yellow tail coming from behind, the part animal features only made him seem more exotic. Fishnet stockings covered his attractive legs as he wore performer's high heels. With a one-piece black-over white suit that hugged his waist up his torso exquisitely, his bare arms were also covered by fishnet sleeves and a pair of white magician gloves over the hands.

"...someone, kill me before I kill them..."

"Easy, Erik, calm down," Sawyer urged his partner as he held back his one-eyed friend who looked poised to claw them down. "They're a bit rambunctious, that's all."

"Their voices are like glass sliding down an asphalt slide!" He remarked with bared teeth and bulging eyes.

"You sound like your voice doesn't have that affect on others-"

"Shut up, Jessie!" He snapped back at the dry toned cowgirl.

"Believe me," A hunched over man said as he walked out from Bal Monk's other side, a depressed demeanor radiated from him as his beady eyes staring between folds of black bandages that covered his thin body from head to toe stated aloud. "I understand his sentiment. It's unfortunate that I'm incapable of dying, otherwise I'd have done myself in ages ago."

"Now-Now, my mummified friend!" Bal Monk encouraged with a smug grin. "Not everyone can be such a good cheer as I. After all, the world is my stage, and you are all my lovely assistants!"

"My name's Rick, and I'm not your friend," The darkly wrapped man snorted. "I'm just a cursed man who you happened to come upon in a tomb I found no rest in."

"Speaking of tombs, how is that big guy and the girl doing?" Jessie inquired with concern.

"I dealt with their immediate injuries so they should be stabilized," The man responded with a nonchalant shrug. "The girl seems to have an incredible healing factor, her injuries are largely disappearing once she had some quiet alone time. But, in this current environment, it's a bit hard for the other guy to heal naturally. It's up to his will to live now. Not that I envy him; I wish I could die..."

"Now that we're all here," Erik brought everyone's attention back to the fore, his aura once again present as the four remaining enemies began to slowly approach them with measured gazes of caution. He only guessed the reason they allowed them to speak was that they were delegating on the best course of action. Their approach made it clear that they were going to fight smartly, instead of brash like their comrade had done. "Let's make one thing clear. Stay out of my way and don't die."

"Really the voice of inspiration," Jessie sang out.

"I thought it was fitting; that is, if I could die," Rick groaned out.

"Yes! Let us take our battle to the villains set before our sights!"

"After you, Bal Monk!" Wolfina chimed in after Bal Monk's uplifting speech.

"Let's kick this fight into full gear, then!" Sawyer shouted out as the red lines on his jumpsuit glowed brightly.

In a moment, a cascading shockwave ripped through the Saitama prefecture as combat reignited. Explosions, blasts of light and swathes of darkness filled the proximity of battle throughout the colorless area. All those living within this vicinity had long since expired or had been rendered unconscious so none could see the war going on in their neighborhood.

The only one watching with keen interest from a considerable distance was Nemuri Hachigō and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Flanked on either side was stark white cloaked beings with stitches enamored on odd parts of their elaborately reanimated and enhanced bodies. Obscured by hoods with bare exceptions of their shape's outlines or lower visages, they stood by stoically awaiting orders from their master and benefactor.

All the while he twitched both with rapt excitement and impatience.

" _Hurry up and kill each other_ ," He thought with a gleaming smile. " _That way, I may collect your bodies for examination!_ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay. This Chapter might be the longest yet. I hadn't intended it to be, but I wanted to give a full reveal of some of the new members of Crime Sorcière and give them some spotlight. But not all were revealed as what could be the roster of Mayuri's second zombie squad? You'll find out in the next chapter, perhaps, who knows?

To encourage those of you who are Chad fans, this won't be the last time you see him. Trust me, I'll find some way to utilize the most underused character of Bleach. At least, the one that I know of. Please let me know in the Review Section below how I'm doing, any questions as to how the plot will go or which characters stood out to you. PM for more specific details and I'll do my best to answer them.

And with that, I bid you all wonderful people adieu! I'll see you all in the next update!


	11. Heaven's Trespassers

" _Crime Sorcière has infiltrated into the World of the Living and Soul Society. Through their investigative efforts, they would aim to unravel the mystery behind the otherworldly invaders; also what motivates the one called Kenpachi Zaraki and those of his own kind that hunt him. However, the sophisticated science division under Mayuri Kurotsuchi's command pick up their energies right away. Despite their intrusion, the other set of similar signatures appearing in the World of the Living that Chad was combating interested him far more; thus, he dispatched Zombie Squad I to deal with half of Crime Sorcière heading to the woods east of Soul Society while the rest headed to the southern gate, left to be dealt with by the more proper defenders of the Seireitei. With the new Nemuri Hachigo at his side, he brought Zombie Squad II with him to give them a test drive and observe the mysterious entities in the World of the Living_.

" _Despite his best efforts, Chad meanwhile, was ultimately defeated by the Darkness Dragon Slayers that serve their master in order to acquire a wounded Morgan, an escaped servant. Erik aka Cobra, steps in and does battle, joined by Sawyer aka Racer along with Jessie aka Trigger and two others, the Dazzler King aka Bal Monk and his assistant, Wolfina with their black mummified friend, Rick. Together they do battle with the mysterious attackers, an insidiously observing Mayuri who was flanked by his chosen Zombie Squad II subordinates._

" _With these two factions aimed to clash, how will Soul Society repel Crime Sorcière's wizards? And will Jadow's servants, the Darkness Dragon Slayers, fighting Cobra and co. be able to claim their target? Find out, now!_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Heaven's Tresspassors**

* * *

This was a serene scenery that Richard hadn't expected.

Everything here was lush, green and alive with so much energy. Even though this greenery wasn't visibly different than trees, grass and bushes from his home, there was something inherently ethereal to every fleck of flora that surrounded him. Composited by things clearly not made of natural phenomena, something akin to Ethernano but so much more vibrant. He'd grace his block shaped fingers against the bark of some trees to the leaves hanging off branches, admiring the texture and smoothness to the inherent liveliness on their relatively silent trek to the source of energy their destination housed.

Breaking a clearing, he'd see a direct disproportion -or rather, sense it as much as see it- to the woodland's atmosphere to the one they sensed an abundance of magic oozing from their assigned target. There were massive upheavals of earth, left by the aforementioned swordsman's rampage, either from something he could assume was a fist or a swing by his blade. Trees were bisected, left to be tossed aside like a children's collection of toys and grass was deteriorated from an unusual amount of otherworldly strain. The place looked like a battlefield if there were nothing but imagined opponents, taken out effectively if not by crude measures.

In essence, this place was where the one named Kenpachi Zaraki had trained himself regularly.

"Man, this is the place where the killer hung out? What a... _lively_ place he chose," A shrouded figure admonished with a click of a tongue. "I expected bodies from the reports we've been given."

"Indeed, such a barbaric person may have principles selected only of his own kind," Rustyrose exacerbated with a posturing wave of his hand, adjusting his stylish shades. "But it seems that only means to 'train in solitude so no harm befalls us', that it does."

"I can feel an abundance of aura, seeped into the earth from long hours of toil and exertion," Another hooded individual remarked, kneeling down and placing a broad palm over the earth. It partially seeped into it, as if connected to his skin and bones through the flesh. Blinking, he briefly shuddered from such raw information flooded into his system following the absorption of the latent, rooted energy he collected. "It'll take some time, but I think I can glean some useful information about this Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Then at least this trip will be worth something," Richard noted with a nod.

"Wait," One of the hooded figures raised a hand, sniffing the air. "I smell something...something heading our way. Something strong...and _dead_."

Before Rustyrose or the other figures questioned what it said, something moved in the brush. Looking back, the group -sans the kneeling one, gathering the residual energy of the upturned meadow- looked over their shoulders as a particular lone figure approached them. It was a tall, broad figure dressed in white, a uniform that was befitting someone of a 'Wild West' with loose threaded sleeves and slacks. With fanciful black boots, a strong angled face with thin mustache matching a trimmed goatee, this figure wore a crown with a pair of horns of sorts on his forehead with branching out hair akin to horns of their own of black hue. Other than a brown furred sash draped across his waist, he had a blue threaded katana sheathed on his left hip, most likely his weapon of choice.

"Hello, Ninos and Nina," He spoke in a level, threatening tone. On contrary to his speech, his body twisted at the right ball of his heel and raised a left knee up with cocked arms pivoting to cross beneath his neck as devil horn shapes were made with his fingers. "I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio! Though you may refer to me by my designation of Zombie 1! I am here to take your lives and your bodies; my condolences to those who have a problem with that!"

"Zombie?" A shrouded figure inquired with an awkward tilt of the head. "He certainly talks a lot for an undead."

"His energy seems abnormal, this much is true," Richard confirmed, his Heaven's Eyes seeing an ebbing cyan color lapsing off his form. "He's strong, and composited completely of...the best way I can describe, he IS a being of magic."

"How is that possible?" Rustyrose inquired. "Are you saying he's a demon or something?"

"That would explain the abnormality of the nature we've been passing," He replied, nodding as he looked back at Dordoni. "This man is a spirit, just like Kenpachi, but not in the way his fellow Shinigami were. This feels like a hybrid, and modified by some outside force, it seems."

"If you're done chit-chatting about him," The kneeling cloaked figure replied with impatience. "I'd rather you kill him before he informs anybody else we're here. This isn't meant to be a combat situation. After all, we should hook up back with Jellal as soon as possible-"

Just as soon as the kneeling figure began saying that, the figure standing away from them vanished in a blur of static. Richard saw a streaking path of particles where the image of their enemy had motioned. Turning his head around, he saw him thrusting a leg towards the kneeling one of their group. Just as he struck, a powerful shockwave was released, sending them all skidding to hurtling back, depending on those who were most prepared for a sudden sneak attack.

But the kneeling figure remained in place.

"Like I said," The man spoke, his cloak torn asunder by the blast of Reiatsu that struck it, revealing his more islander motif leathern armor and garments of green to orange hues. Looking up, Dordoni could see past the confetti-shaped bushy brown hair was a strong jawed man with a triad-goatee from his chin, long side burns that nearly connected to his lower facial hair and a single black line of pain from above his brow past his left eye to the middle of his left cheek. His hand had been raised to catch Dordoni's foot, the toes of the shoe buried into his palm and his fingers curled around heel and top of the offending appendage. With a strong toss, he sent the Arrancar Zombie tumbling over the man to land gracefully on one foot, returning to his odd posture once more. "Finish him quickly, so I can complete my task of assimilating this energy and its information!"

"Ohhhhh, that was an impressive reaction, Señor," Dordoni complimented, his right hand cocking around and pointing angular to his opponent. "But, I sense something...off about you. Like you're not really...all there?"

At that moment, Richard acted. With a flare of yellow from his Heaven's Eyes, he caused the earth to warp and bend beneath the Arrancar's singular foot. With his balance offset, he began to fall in a rippling tide of soil, shaping similar to a tidal wave on either side as he fell into its center. Before it completely enveloped him, however, he kicked off the deepening surface and bounced up. Flipping up and over the earth, he bound to and fro across the air, eyeing Richard's person while the rest looked for an opening on his defenses.

Finally, he bound directly behind Richard, launching an elbow towards the instantly created wall of mud that sought to capture him. The sudden popping sound of a cannon firing followed a crimson orb escaping the edge of his bent arm, bludgeoning through the wall and hitting Richard's back dead-on, sending him careening into and through several trees in the woodland perimeter.

"That's what happens when you drop your guard, Señor!" He berated with a haughty huff. Turning around, he launched another kick towards a charging cloaked silhouette. The Arrancar was surprised, however, as the cloak was billowed upon connecting with something sleeved but revealed a beautiful white haired woman that ended with a pair of angelic wings spread behind her back. Her voluptuous figure was adorned with angelic feathered skirt, enamored collar that revealed the top of her cleavage and rim around her sleeves beneath the black cloak. Grinning, he forced an explosion of Reiatsu from his leg to her sleeve, forcing her back several meters and making him cock a brow with smiling intrigue. "I didn't expect you to be so aggressive, Señora! What kind of strategy did you have in mind with being so straightforward?"

"To measure your strength," Sorano answered, her sleeve revealing a holy aura surrounding an incandescent limb that bore resemblance to a masculine arm of a being much proportionately larger than herself. Strangely enough, it had tubular veins wrapped around from the elbow down to its wrist, ending with hollowed points from the finger tips to the palm of the hand, where a ridged hole was revealed.

One that glowed to an increasing level of luminosity as the sound of a wind instrument could be heard tuning.

" **Angel Arm, Raguel!** " She intoned, unleashing a thunderous wave of sound that tore the earth and warped the air with its intense velocity aimed at the Arrancar. Obliterating his very image, Sorano briefly narrowed her eyes at the sight. Then, she felt the air move behind her, making her look over one shoulder as Dordoni swung his leg in arc to strike her turned head. Instead of maneuvering for defense, she smiled, her aesthetic wings parting as another pair of glowing white arms emerged from her clothed back and grabbed his leg, dispersing the blow entirely. The whole of her body glowed, revealing a multi-armed glowing form with the same tubed veins enamored across the glowing skin. With up to ten arms, including her own, she tossed him up into the air and declared her form's name as she attacked. " **Angel Soul, Raguel!** "

A heavenly bellowing was made from every open orifice her limbs made, similar to a host of divine trumpets, cracking the air up to the sky above. Trees blew back from the reverb and the standing members of Crime Sorcière plugged their ears, bracing themselves against the sonic pressure being released. The airborne Arrancar stared wide-eyed, realizing just how dangerous the force was to bear upon him. Grinning, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and partially withdrew it from its hilt.

" **Whirl, Giralda**!"

A mighty whirling twister exploded from his position, deflecting the sound wave that his body would have suffered from. Cyan hued, it'd part and reveal Dordoni with bone-like protrusions upon his shoulders, like pauldrons, similar to the greaves affixed to his boots and vambraces wrapped around his arms. A more defined boned headband spread over the front of his head, the Arrancar smiled wildly, his expression worrying Sorano.

Just as he'd instantly appear in front of her, firing off a spinning kick that bashed her across the glowing cheek and send her spiraling away.

"You truly are opponents worthy of fighting at my full strength!" He laughed, unleashing a pair of cyclones that formed from the protrusions from his greaves, taking on semi-sentient properties with avian boned beaks presiding at their ends. As Sorano got her footing back, she saw one such twister race towards her with a shrieking sound projecting its approach. Raising her hand, she revved up her arm with energy and unleashed another devastating sonic pulse, smashing into the avian twister. The pair clashed, splitting the ground and reverberating in the space between the pair. Eventually, the air collapsed in on itself and released a bubble of splitting air particles in an explosive pulse.

"Ngh!" Sorano grimaced, shielding herself with her glowing arms. Just as she did so, an additional whirring sound lit up and the light of swirling crimson blew away the smoke, revealing an unfettered Arrancar. His hands had curled his middle and ring fingers, stretching the pointer and index digits to almost touch with a swirling crimson orb swelling and crackling between the small space. The compressed energy was dense, packed full of power not normal for even high caliber mages to use so freely; yet this creature used it like it was second nature!

"Adios, Señora!" He gutturally proclaimed, unleashing a sudden cone of widening blood colored light. Having been so stunned by the demonstration of power and masterful summoning, she hadn't mounted up a proper defense. All she could do was brace herself with her arms curled in front of her face and chest, eyes knitted shut as the charge of energy raced towards her.

A flash of black and purple intercepted the pair, deflecting the entirety of the Cero's blast wave, its dispersing ribbons of energy scorching the earth and tearing it apart in deep gouging sections. A wave of the hand revealed a silvery grey pompadour, blue jacketed man with black shades, abandoning the cloak as a golden shield was revealed for the reason of absorbing such an attack. Grinning, he bellowed out with a pointed gloved finger at the surprised Arrancar, "This is the price for overestimating yourself, oh foe of ours! For we are the Crime Sorcière! Our magic is second to none, and my Arc of the Embodiment will be your undoing! OBSERVE!"

On cue, Azuma doubled himself in the form of a sylvan clone, launching an uppercut that Dordoni leaped back from. Using the other hand, it fired a barrage of seedling bullets, pelting the Arrancar's Hierro which left sparks and small incisions on impact. Despite this, the former Privaron's eyes stared at the seeds when they instantaneously glowed and began erupting into the equivalent of grenade blasts. Taking to the air, he summoned another pair of beaked tornadoes, kicking one towards the sylvan clone and another towards the original.

In sync, both the clone and Azuma raised their arms up and chanted, " **Bleve** ," unleashing a mass of exploding flame into the twister heads. While it simply buffeted the pair of whirling vortexes, a following set of sparks let loose a cacophony of blasts that eradicated the pair of wind funnels before them. It was a site that marveled and cautioned the Zombie Arrancar not to tread lightly with him.

A thing he didn't consider when his Pesquisa detected a figure that had reached his altitude in an instant from behind. Twisting around, he launched a wind propelling kick at the cloaked man, the shin of which caught adeptly by a pale-skinned grip. The force of his attack was enough to reveal his enemy, unveiled to be a long-blonde-maned man with crazed crimson eyes and an ornate, single sleeved blue-golden tunic held together by a crimson sash around the waist. At the point of contact of the hand to the leg, the figure cried out and unleashed a sudden explosion of black flame that subsumed his target.

Such force of intense flame that it threw the Zombie Arrancar across the air and into a nearby crater, upheaving the dirt and releasing the soil into a cloud of sulfur and dust particles.

"Good work, Azuma. Zancrow," Rustyrose replied with a snap of his finger, grinning haughtily to himself. "Just as I imagined this encounter going down, to be sure!"

"I'm just about done here," Azuma answered, his segmented hand pulling the last of Kenpachi's latent Reiatsu into his veins. "Let's wrap this up so we can regroup with the boss."

"Awww man! I was just getting fired up!" Zancrow barked with annoyance, his sharp teeth bared and his hands twitching erratically. "That guy was a joke to not take a hit like that from me! Where's the _real_ strong guys around here?!"

"Honestly, Dordoni, what did I tell you?"

A new voice entered the fray that caused all in company look above them. They hadn't sensed them until now, a feat that immediately put them on edge. They were also adorned in similar cloaks of white, though their under-uniforms differed beneath them based on their physique and personal style. One bore an ultra masculine body with long purple locks and horribly done make-up in attempt to look 'pretty'. Another had the opposite effect of having a few tattooed marks around the left brow, soft effeminate features and a thin smile complementing lavender thin eyes. The last of which actually was a woman, with purple twin-tails and a doll-like dress with an 18th century large expansive skirt.

"If you take them all on by yourself, there was no way you were going to win. Exactly what grand strategy is that?" The shortest effeminate one spoke.

"I had to give it a try, Señor Luppi," Dordoni rose up from the crater, dusting himself off and leaping in a dynamic forward flip back to his feet. Other than superficial marring to his clothes, the burns were largely inconsequential, the Hierro bearing the brunt of the blast. Grinning, he cocked his leg back, twisters created once more and his Reiatsu aglow with determination. "I'm sure you yourself would've done the same!"

"Yes, well, regardless of personal feelings we're here for a mission for that insufferable man," Luppi replied with a curt tone, despite his smile deepening. As he disappeared in a burst of Sonido, along with the three others, they surrounded the Crime Sorcière squad effectively in perfect formation. Their Reiatsu enveloped them and their gazes locked with the renegade mages. A sudden shout later, and their battle would resume on Luppi's initiative. "And I rather not be punished when I could finish them off efficiently and quickly!"

* * *

Jellal could sense something went wrong.

They had lost contact with the other half of their group, transmissions going dark entirely. While he couldn't be certain, he could feel a collection of aura ignite in the distance, a clear sign that something had went awry. Being foreign to this world, he couldn't tell if he was already being watched or if he had tripped alarms of some sort by entering unannounced. Either way, they were too far into enemy territory to turn back now, and the gate was just ahead of them.

This point was the only part of the barrier that was at its weakest. Here it was guarded by an enormous being, a giant if there ever was one. He was a bald man who wore a turban of cream color, beige rimmed and was overall wearing little other than some basic tunics. He wielded what looked like a studded club of iron material, currently held inverted in casual grip to scale up to his waist. The weapon easily was taller than all four of them standing on each other's shoulders, which only proved the menace before them was much larger than them.

Not that, according to aura he was giving off, made him that much of an obstacle to overcome.

"HALT!" The voice of the giant boomed, his hand gripping the handle instead of resting on it. Narrowing his eyes on the four black cloaked figures, he could tell they weren't uniformed members of the Gotei 13, the Kidō Corps or wayward souls that have passed through the transmigration process. They kept walking as if they hadn't heard his voice. One of them in particular, taller than the rest, stepped in front of them with a hand raised. Growling, the gatekeeper raised the club, scraping it along the ground in a shower of sparks and hefting it over his head with an outstretched hand thrust in their direction. "I am Higonyūdō! Gatekeeper to the Red Hollow Gate, and you trespassers aren't welcome! Approach at your own peril-!"

"Can you fly?" The tallest of the figures asked quizzically.

A vein sprouted across the jawline of the immense gatekeeper. The inane question baffled him and the manner of his interrupting of his warning also a breach of etiquette. Without warning, he swung the club towards the being who insulted him so grievously.

An unseen force made the bat crunch like a soda can upon gaining close proximity, the air warping and the man sinking to the ground as if weighed by an intense phenomena. In return, a grip of hundreds upon hundreds of tons was placed around the gatekeeper's entire body, weighing him down to his hands and knees, then prone to his face and chest. His eyes bulged, sweat profusely ebbing off his whole being as his struggles were for naught, and the crunching sound of his body being broken in many places was heard from the whistling sound in his ear drums.

"Unfortunate. You too, will fall," The hooded man revealed, none other than Bluenote Stinger, the neanderthal faced man of large stature and build wearing his blue-white collared mage garbs beneath the fluttering black cloak. Clenching his fist, he pulled back and thrust it towards the head of the man-

-which then sent him propelling across the earth through the gate. He continued to be thrust across the Seireitei's lowest level of infrastructure and wayward Shinigami or attendants that were unfortunate enough to be caught by the gravity shackled gatekeeper. When he finally was thrust to a stop, it was feet first into a sizable tower, which crumbled and collapsed on top of the giant.

"That was a disappointment," Bluenote noted with a sigh.

"A bit excessive, don't you think?" Meredy lectured the neanderthal of a man, her pout remaining until Jellal's hand raised to defuse her glare at her colleague.

"It's alright, Meredy. I had a feeling since I stepped foot in here that we've been watched. There's no point in playing subtlety. The best we can do is establish ourselves in such a way that merits caution, rather than them sending assassins and us thwarting them. We can observe how their elites act and perhaps get to know the headspace this Kenpachi operates within," The Crime Sorcière leader explained.

"I think we got their attention," Another hooded figure admonished, inclining his head as he spoke gently at the sight of blurring silhouettes approaching form the distance. "We have incoming."

"Not for long," The ponytail adorned wizard intoned dangerously, raising his arms outward to the approaching figures. He'd briefly rise out of the sunken earth, as if weightless, before he'd whisper again in an ominous voice. "Fall."

Crashing down into the splintered floor beneath him, a sudden tangible forces grappled the incoming figures, sending them smashing into the ground apart from them. One was a rotund man, Lieutenant Omaeda of the 2nd Division and leader of the OnmitsuKidō Patrol Corps. He was blustered, completely overwhelmed and unable to cope with this sudden strain. The other was a spritely figure who landed in a deft crouch but didn't look to be in pain or was that bothered by it.

Then, the individual appeared in front of Bluenote, a small fist soaring out to land a torrential funneling force of wind into his abdomen. But instead of hitting him, it shattered what looked like a lifelike replica of the man intent on being struck. Dazed, the now confirmed female figure -one Captain Suì-Fēng- whipped her head around to see the real article's leg swinging around, connecting the boot into her face. An audible pop of significant pressure sounded and she was shot across the marred courtyard of the Seireitei's first level like a cannonball, smashing into a string of structures all her own.

"C-Captain!" Omaeda cried out with alarm and dismay, still under the spell of gravity that was placed on his person.

"I didn't need that, Midnight," Bluenote remarked with disdain, pulling back his leg back to the earth, eyeing the hooded effeminate man whom was shrouded in a furred coat of his own. He recognized that telltale glow in his eyes that he had used his Reflector magic to cast an illusion, making his evasion of her assault unseen by her right up till the moment his counter connected. Clicking his tongue, he looked back, walking ahead with the intent of finishing what was started on his own.

"What an ungrateful brute," MacBeth, code-named Midnight, muttered with a curl of his lips. "I didn't need to do that for him."

" _That was a lot of momentum and force she built up. If that had connected, that would've thrown him off balance and possibly incur damage. What an interesting magic she has endowed on her deceivingly slender body_ ," Jellal noted silently, his eyes staring across the expanse at the young woman who pushed the debris off with ease, brushing off soot and spitting some blood -with teeth- from the hit that she took. " _I can see why this Kenpachi Zaraki is seen with such monstrous regard. There's an elegance in the way these people fight, beyond simply using brute force._ "

"The way you dodged me, doesn't add up to your power. Was that one of your friends' doing?" Suì-Fēng inquired, coldly steeling herself and remaining stoic in the face of such an opponent.

"Not my choice. Though, you certainly can move. The question is, can you fly as well?" The Gravity Mage asked her rhetorically, raising a hand out and flicking it at her. Again, a warping presence dropped down on her, giving the impression she was being effected by his magic. But like before, all it did was root her to the ground.

And just as before, she rushed forward unhindered, thrusting a palm heel at his chest. Swiveling on the heel of his boot, Bluenote chopped at her neck, deflected by her own free hand. Gliding on the flat of her feet, she twirled around and swung an over the head ax kick at his face, one he adeptly turned to avoid. When the heel of her tabi covered foot hit the ground, a thunderous shockwave was released, pushing back the Gravity Mage a few meters and blowing debris to dust in his vicinity. Charging to keep up the initiative, he suddenly dilated the eyes and the debris hung in the air still; just before hurtling back at her at a sudden intense velocity.

If she hadn't been using her Eternal Shunkō the attack would've been invisible to the eye. Halting in mid-step, she flurried her arms to deflect some of the magic missiles, the force of which generated tendrils of electricity and claps of thunder. In the midst of her concentration of her deflection of gravity shot slugs, she felt her body pulled forward, her legs and arms thrown behind her with a hand fully grabbing upon her face. Before she could mutter a retort, she was pulled up -still bound by the man's crushing magic- and then smashed into the earth, introduced to an even greater amount of gravity that rippled the courtyard and detonated with extreme soil turning prejudice.

"You fall, just as the rest do," Bluenote chided, grinding her head into the ground, his eyes staring blankly at her with disappointment. Just as he began to apply pressure he heard footsteps just as he could feel something disturb the gravity well he had created. Looking over his grappling arm's shoulder, he saw Lieutenant Omaeda, having finally emerged from the spell placed on him and stomping his way with a weapon in hand. It looked like a studded iron ball, attached by a chain linked to a katana handle; the weapon itself seemed to have its own magical presence, giving off an aura intertwined as much as it was independent from the Shinigami approaching him. His right eye twinkled, and the Gravity Mage forced Omaeda with another weight of force on him, forcing the man to fall to one knee. "Your persistence is admirable, Shinigami. But your power is nowhere enough to challenge me. Stay your hand and you may survive."

"NNNNNNNNNNGH!" The Lieutenant gritted through pursed lips and clenched teeth. Pain was flowing down him from the top of his head to the tips of his sock covered, sandal worn feet. But he persevered, lifting his Zanpakutō's Shikai up over his head and twirled it around with a strength unnatural to his bulk. Veins dominating his scalp and face, the sweating 2nd in Command of the OnmitsuKidō gave a burly howl of might as he hurled Gegetsuburi straight at the Crime Sorcière Wizard. "TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

The surprise was short-lived, the increased gravity emanating from Bluenote causing the weapon to fall a meter short of its goal, burying deep into the crater's foundation.

"Like I said, you all fall-" The Gravity Mage muttered, looking back at the head he was gripping and felt his word fell short. In place of the face and scalp of the petite ninja was the woman's Haori coat with disheveled dirt and grounded pavement that had flooded the crater he was squatting in. The sound of singing metal was heard escaping the scabbard, her presence registered through his magic's aura, alerting him to her incoming approach.

"Sting them to death, Suzume-"

With a pair of widened eyes, Suì-Fēng's drawn sword flew out of her grip, a tangible grappling hook of gravity taking it out of reach and flinging it to the outer perimeter of the ruined courtyard. Her eyes were drawn to a pair of pointed fingers that had gestured her way. When they moved again, she felt a sudden grappling hook of force wrench her from the air, slamming her into a dragging streak across the ruined crater of the Seireitei's courtyard. Her face smashed through crumbled tile, mortar and other pieces of structure and flooring that was wrenched off its foundation. If her Kidō shell hadn't been in constant flux, she knew she'd be in a world of pain.

There wasn't anything she could to escape this. Unlike a constant pressure placed on top of her, this was packed with far more force. It took all she had to not lose focus while being thrown around like a doll. Helpless, she grimaced and closed her eyes. Even the idea of gathering Reiryoku and releasing Reiatsu felt like a bad idea, exposing her to the crushing grip of this Ryoka's magic. What was she going to-

"ASSHOLE!" A familiar voice shouted, following up with a sudden dramatic jerking halt to her momentum. Rolling with the unraveling velocity, she skid the rest of the way on her left hand's palm and the flats of her feet. A curtain of smoke kicked up with her deceleration, her eyes drawn to the source of the interruption to her enemy's hold on her. There stood Omaeda, slugging the wizard in the face, making him stumble back; consequentially shattering his arm under the gravity well of the man's aura he physically connected with, turning it black and blue, contorting to a sickening degree of angles while a meaty squelch could be heard.

Falling to the ground onto his face, passing out from the pain and submitting the crushing pressure of the spell, Suì-Fēng had already used his distraction properly.

Kicking off the ground, she propelled towards the Gravity Mage, letting loose a cascading symphony of Shunpo Clones to further conceal her movements. Bluenote reeled back only for a moment, renewing another wide net of gravity to pin the bodies that appeared in his gaze. This felt weaker than the individually targeted spell she felt before, allowing her to reach his proximity before he could feasibly stop her.

A swift uppercut to his jaw drew blood, sending him careening up into the air like a rocket, complete with an exploding wave of atmospheric pressure. Coiling her legs, Suì-Fēng took to the sky, blurring up in a hue of transparency from the momentum she now compounded with her Shunkō. Passing by the grimacing Gravity Mage, she halted her ascent nary ten meters above his rising form with a pulse of Reiatsu. Twisting her body around till it corkscrewed in a twisting motion she thrust the top of her foot against his face, straight into his Neanderthal shaped nostrils. A satisfying crunch was heard before a thunderous thuum came with him changing trajectories, shrieking down with a comet trail following his rapid descent to the crater he crafted by magic before.

The body never hit the ground.

Spreading his arms and legs out, Bluenote let out a snarling grunt, bringing his fall to a dramatic stop. His cloak blew off his form, drifting to the ground as the man's personal gravity was altered. Looking up with a bloodied and bruised face, the Gravity Mage looked -contradictory to his injured status- excited. He had been looking for a fight this intense in awhile. And from his perspective; she too is flying.

"Yes! Yes! This is more like it!" He bellowed out, his aura expanding to a berth that wafted over the lower half of the Seireitei. Suì-Fēng, feeling it reach the stratosphere of Soul Society, felt an unnerving amount of pressure grip around the now visible Shunkō. In the shape of spiraling monarch wings, the warping energy acted as a giant net of gravity that was tangibly connected to the Ryoka. The streets buckled and cracked, infrastructure crumbling with the surface of everything in his reach being brought downwards. A hue of crimson ebbed from his eyes as black and violet flames of Ethernano rose up from his body, casting him into a dark silhouette that made him look even more monstrous. "You've made me fly! You fly well! Let everything now fall to the depths of Hell!"

Suì-Fēng grimaced, witnessing ruin come to the Seireitei. It took over ten years to fully fix the calamity that was wrought by Yhwach Juhabach. She knew now she couldn't afford to let this fight drag out any longer. Bending forward, she shot herself at an accelerated level of speed that defied imagining. To add additional effect, she let loose a menagerie of afterimages, thanks to her adept skill of Shunpo. The host of Suì-Fēng bodies rushed with right arms pivoted back, ready to deliver a crushing blow as Bluenote timed a counterattack.

 _Numb._

Suddenly, Suì-Fēng felt a prick of something enter her -a blindspot- that she didn't sense. Her eyes widened as her Shunkō was released and her Reiatsu output was sapped. The whole of Bluenote's gravity slammed her into the crumbling crater that he floated above, his gaze looking disappointed and angry. His aura was released, leaving her in the dirt, unable to move.

"What was that?!" The Gravity Mage snarled out, his eyes drawn to the rosy colored ponytail head of Meredy, whom brought her hood back enough to give an indignant glare of her own at him. A crackle of pink energy crackled from her now lowered left hand, showing she was indeed the one responsible. Bluenote's veins nearly popped, throbbing wildly across his bloodied face and exposed forearms, fingers twitching angrily. "I almost had her-!"

"We can't afford to be wrapped up in this fight of yours, Bluenote," Meredy snorted, bending her head the side and gestured with a wave of a gloved hand at Suì-Fēng. "Besides, she was going to outlast you. That aura of hers almost repelled my magic. Had it not been for your scuffle, it might not have pierced her energy at all, and then we'd be completely trapped by your idiocy."

"She was mine!" He growled insistently.

"Do I look like I care?" She hissed back, propping the back of her hands on her cloak covered hips, furrowing her brows up at the gargantuan man.

Sighing, Midnight interceded with a snap of the fingers, bringing their annoyed glances his way. A finger flick to the sky above them gave them all the idea of the situation he was referring to. Along the ruined landscape of the Seireitei was hundreds upon hundreds of black garbed men, armed with swords and projecting more energy individually than any single soldier from their kingdom could. Some were even more substantial, and those unique energies lessened as the elites stood out from their ranks.

The ones that wore arm bands matched the designations of the Lieutenants that accompanied white cloaked men, the ones of the same station as Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captains. They possessed energies akin to the one they just faced with varying degrees of power dependent on their skill and prestige they carried themselves with. Such a collection of power was mind blowing to Meredy, while it excited Bluenote enough to forget his anger and disappointment from before.

However, Jellal's hand waved to them kept them from engaging right away, and his voice spoke up with a loud note of authority to the host of Shinigami, "I am Jellal Fernandes, leader of the Crime Sorcière guild of Fiore. I hail from a land called Ishgar, parallel to your own. One of your ranks has led to the death of our monarch, a guild's host of members, injured countless bystanders and unjustly attacked members of the Council and Fairy Tail guild. Your cohorts only fueled the flames of confusion and now have left even more disarray to my homeland. I've come to not only just understand this Kenpachi Zaraki better but to speak with his colleagues and leadership; without being attacked outright by our very presence."

"You got a lot of nerve, to make demands here!" A voice cried out from the ranks, near the frontlines. It was one Ikkaku Madarame, wearing his badge and brandishing his sword in one hand along with the scabbard in the other. Thrusting his blade forward, Yumichika Ayasegawa watched -3rd Seat cape adorned- from the midst of his 11th Division cohorts, as Ikkaku spoke on behalf of the Division. "You came in, unannounced, busting through the Red Hollow Gate and expect us to give you the time of day? You deserve a whole lot more than you've gotten, Gel Al Fern Dance!"

" _...that wasn't even close to how you say my name,_ " Jellal thought with a deadpan stare at the bald Shinigami, not deigning to respond to him.

"Stand down, Lieutenant Madarame," A far more relaxed voice ordered from behind. Looking back, Ikkaku and Yumichika would see the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 parting the fold of the Shinigami populating the streets. Flanked by him -not far behind- were his two co-Lieutenants, Nanao Ise and Genshirō Okikiba. Adorned in a colorful kimono over his Haori, the straw-hat toting and eyepatch wearing leader of the Shinigami smiled calmly at Jellal and his colleagues. Even with the soothing wind now gracing the air, the two cloaked men gauged each other through adept perception alone, weighing their skill and power from a glance alone. Then, Shunsui continued to speak in his relaxed voice all know him for. "My name is Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. I'm glad you chose to quit while you were ahead; I really hate having to start another fight in Soul Society again. I mean, we just fixed this place up from the last battle and that took nearly ten years to repair. It'd be a pain if we had to patch up more than what your friend had caused with Suì-Fēng."

"You misunderstand my intentions, Captain Commander," Jellal retorted, his eyes leveling an icy stare at Shunsui's cool eye. "I'm not surrendering to you and your band of militant overseers. I'm here to have you tell me what arrangement you have with this Kenpachi Zaraki that you'd let him run rampant across my homeland, my world, for the sheer thrill of it. Is this standard practice of your people, or is he the only exception when it comes to enabling collateral damage of catastrophic proportions?!"

Clicking his tongue, Shunsui scratched the side of his chin, sighing loudly, "You know, that phrasing is a bit disingenuous of you. You made it seem I intentionally let our strongest guy just go wreck loose on your world. To be honest, we didn't know you existed until a freak accident caused a fracture between the border world that separates your home from ours. You did notice that was a new anomaly, didn't you?"

The cool countenance Jellal possessed was quickly slipping. Their leader was an aloof buffoon, a man who willingly let a berserker rampage for so long before trying to stop him. Even less, they were trying to retrieve him with no real qualm of his personal safety; or those that he threatens to harm across the continent.

"Am I assume that you're not going to bury that monster in a deep hole so this doesn't happen again?" He almost whispered, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his bangs, his hands balling into fists only noticed by a wary Meredy. "Is he not to receive punishment for the lives he's taken, endangered and harmed?"

"To be fair, I can't blame the man for just doing what's instinct for him. Plus, your realm isn't exactly one we put in high regard; just one of many infinite possibilities that aren't tied to this realm. So we'll probably reprimand him for going overboard, put him on house arrest and confiscate his Zanpakutō for a bit of time. That sounds like justice for a man who didn't inherently mean any harm, but just did as I allowed. I can help repair damages made, if possible, if that'd suffic-"

"That's not good enough," The Crime Sorcière Master gutturally interrupted, his eyes revealed in a pair of violet pupiless dots while the majority of his body radiated an immense pressure. His whole body erupted in a bright phantasmal light that was a blend of darkness and light, the myriad of hues swirling about, snapping with bolts of Ethernano while quaking the earth beneath his feet. It was a force to be reckoned with; one that even made the other Captains look on with extreme caution. "Not by a long shot!"

Shunsui's eye widened as Jellal's person disappeared in a flash of light. Being the only person capable of tracking him, he brandished pair of swords -instantly transformed into the pair of fur-tassel scimitars- to block a luminous palm that met the flats of the blades. A second later, he felt himself propelled by an invisible force, crashing him through the waves of bodies that were unfortunate enough to not avoid him. Before even the horde of Shinigami hit the ground, the Captain Commander witnessed a slew of astral streaks of light zoom towards him, like homing missiles of energy.

"Bushōgoma," He called out, twisting his upper body in sync with a pair of slashes of his swords, producing a spiraling vortex of wind that spun its way towards the bolts of light. Deflecting the first, parrying the second, it'd eventually detonate in a shockwave as the last few shots struck it head-on, halting it halfway in the street of the Seireitei. His pupil dilated as his Reikaku sensed a signature appear behind him, with his head turning just in time to see Jellal in a current of his Meteor spell. Using Shunpo to avoid a timely arching kick, Shunsui appeared on a structure overlooking the scene, the falling Shinigami finally hitting the buildings and ground as time resumed normalcy.

"Crime Sorcière!" Jellal intoned, his body elevated in the air above the Shinigami and facing Shunsui directly. "Lay waste to this Soul Society! Show them how little we consider their existence!"

Meredy, beside herself, couldn't help but feel she was dragged into something based on pure impulse. In the immediate moment, however, she had no time ot refute; she was already in combat. Shinigami who were only stunned for a moment or, had waited for this chance to truly attack, suddenly surrounded her avenue of escape. Weapons drawn, they had yet to notice the leering look Bluenote was giving to them.

"Alright! Let's take these Ryoka out!" An eleventh division Shinigami shouted, running headlong with weapon drawn and body moving pell-mell forward. Not gaining an inch, they saw Meredy swing her arm around in a graceful arc over her head, creating half a dozen ghostly blades of rose hue that had the consistency of glass. A gesture towards him and his compatriots, they flew faster than his sword arm could follow, hitting them all vital points and causing them all to fall down in agonizing pain.

A loud cacophony of thunderous drops happened behind her, with hundreds of Shinigami being crushed by a mere wave of Bluenote's hands. Those that withstood it, rushed forward, weapons drawn. The bald man from before -Ikkaku- seemed to be wholly unaffected but for an entirely different reason. Unlike Suì-Fēng who had a circling aura of Reiatsu funneled wind, he seemed to trudge through it through sheer will and physical stamina. A swing of his sword cast enough pressure in of itself that Bluenote deigned it preferable to dodge, backpedaling as the blade hit the ground and perforated it from the impact. Bodily swinging from the momentum of his own attack, Ikkaku hurdled his scabbard around to hit him over the head.

Through quick thinking, Bluenote erected a solid slab of Seireitei street surface, casting the meter by meter thick block in his path. The scabbard smashed through it with ease but had dampened the force behind the blow by the sudden shield that was summoned. Lunging through the opening, the Gravity Mage launched a palm-thrust into Ikkaku's turned jaw, releasing a powerful gravity wave that shockwaved him backwards for a considerable distance up the street.

"These guys can sure fly, hahaha!" The Crime Sorcière Wizard guffawed with laughter. His laughter cut off when Ikkaku reappeared in front of him, his face bruised but his eyes stared straight back at Bluenote. A headbutt later and the Gravity Wizard stumbled back, left open to a follow-up slash that he twisted his head from, cutting his left cheek open in a splash of blood. Turning back to avoid a scabbard slash and a sword swing, the Gravity Wizard flipped the ground he stood upon's gravity, forcing Ikkaku in an upside down posture before dramatically soaring up into the sky. Another whip of his arm, the Lieutenant was sent hurdling with the debris into another side of the Seireitei at breakneck speeds, crashing like a meteorite that left a quaking impact.

"Have you learned not to drop your guard yet, Bluenote?" Midnight asked with a chuckle.

"He was just a bit more quick than I thought," He muttered back, wiping away the blood on his face, eyeing it with intrigue. "He certainly can move, though."

A sudden pulse of Reiatsu flooded the cracked earth, rippling beneath their feet before forming a prison of transparent orange hued light. Following the first barrier an inverse pyramid of cyan color wedged into the ground. The pair of barriers blocked their ability to sense the outside but the two men in particular of Crime Sorcière saw the casters for the Bakudo used.

It was the pair of Lieutenants that followed Shunsui, having somehow avoided the gravity magic or negated its effects. Genshiro was chanting something, strengthening the pyramid, while Nanao already rose up to a standing posture. They both looked cool and collected, confident that they had trapped their enemies.

Then, Midnight sighed, walking up to the first barrier and spreading his palm over the surface. After rapping his knuckles against it, hearing a sound akin to knocking on glass, he let an amused grin stretch across his face. Withdrawing his hand, he'd swiftly clank it with the back of his hand-

-shattering it, and the barrier behind it into hundreds of pieces, releasing a swirling vortex of spiraling energy towards the two.

"W-What is this?!" Nanao cried out, using Shunpo to manifest up in the air, only to be caught in its hold with Genshiro and tossed awry in its destructive current. The vortex chewed up the street, further pummeling the wayward Shinigami who were recovering from Bluenote and Jellal's attacks. After the dust would settle, the majority of the foot soldiers and lower ranked officers would be seen as either unconscious or dead.

"That wasn't any fun, just bowling them all away like that," Bluenote complained dryly.

"I found it enjoyable. Did you see the look on that woman's face when I broke through her barrier? And she tried to get away too. What a hilarious comeuppance that was!" Midnight snickered with glee.

"Honestly, you two," Meredy groaned, walking past the two while cuffing them at the back of their necks, unable to reach any higher due to her height. "Let's keep close to Jellal. He may need help afterwards."

Agreeing silently, the three would tromp across the debris ridden road up further along the Seireitei. They saw, even from this distance, that Jellal and Shunsui were in full swing of their fight. The prior was using is Heavenly Body Magic to full effect, firing off magic missiles and throwing a flurry of close quarters attacks while the adept Captain Commander used Shunpo to avoid what he couldn't counter or deflect. The pair seemed evenly matched from their perspective, with their respective magical energies they perceived.

Further along the way towards a collection of towers, their path was blocked by a sudden fireball racing towards them. Midnight gestured and the blaze was diverted around them, hitting the pavement a few meters behind them in a fiery explosion. Stopping for a moment, the trio saw the source along with a host of new enemies.

"Sorry to say, Ryoka," Shinji crowed, his grin splayed with his sword drawn and resting on one shoulder with his Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, holding her Shikai with one hand; still smoldering from the smoke of the fireball she was responsible for. "This is as far as you're gonna go!"

"On behalf of the Gotei 13," Lisa Yadomaru, the navel exposed Captain of the 8th Division, declared with a rare sense of duty and authority as she slowly unsheathed her sword from her side. "I'll personally see to it that you three will lie dead here, before ever reaching the Captain Commander!"

"Wow! You're really on fire today, Captain!" Tatsufusa Enjōji, the now Lieutenant of the 8th Division after over a decade of training; that and the dire need of someone to fill the vacancy. The brawny man dwarfed his Captain's size with large bulk, somehow even larger than before, with stacks of muscle that was as defined as an olympian statue. His braided black hair, square jawed face and beady black eyes were still the same from those years he was bested by the unrealized Fullbringer, Chad, during the Soul Society's first crisis in many years.

"I'd think about brushing her boasting off, if I were you," Tetsuzaemon Iba, Captain of the 7th Division, warned the three as he walked out of the shadow of one of the perched skyscraper sized towers. A full length pompadour adorned on the man's head, the crescent scarred man with a thin mustache, angled shades and a rippling build from his intense decade of training, he wore his Haori loosely around his uniform. Drawing a small tanto blade from the fold of kosode, he grinned menacingly at the triad as he finished speaking. "You're in for a world of hurt if you think you can take us down so easily together."

The last pair dropped behind the three, earning a wayward glance from Meredy and an intrigued look from Bluenote, leaving Midnight to look ahead undeterred.

"You three have caused enough damage and harm today," Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya intoned, backed up by his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, his sword yet to be drawn from the hand holding the over the shoulder hilt. "If they won't stop you, I will."

"Prepare yourself, Ryoka!" Rukia Kuchiki, the long-haired petite Captain of the 13th Division, intoned with her own sword drawn in preparation for battle.

Even as they challenged them, the three looked back with an array of serious expressions. Meredy's cautionary stoic gaze at the enemies from behind and Bluenote's curiosity how many of his opponents could withstand his magic. But Midnight chuckled, waving his arms out in an exaggerated manner while bowing his head to them.

"It seems you've caught us in an unfortunate predicament, Shinigami! We are but three individuals fighting eight of you. While not all of you share the same strength, you collectively have a tactical advantage we lack," MacBeth continued exasperating, standing upright and placing his left hand into the depths of his inner coat. Withdrawing it, he'd display what looked like a straw-effigy -a doll if you will- of a white-haired and red-eyed entity. Feeding a small current of black and emerald energy into it, he tossed it in front of him, and spoke with finality to the Shinigami. "This will even the odds, I believe."

A sudden eruption of force and power ignited from the spot the effigy landed. The pyre of shadow twined light fired up into the Seireitei's firmament, producing a series of crackling bolts of Ethernano to snap and pop across the city's skyline. The pressure was fearsome, possessing nothing short of pure malice and lethal intent. Rising up from the flames of energy, the silhouette was given form and a damning figure stomped forward.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bellowed a haunting laugh, making the likes of Tetsuzaemon and Shinji recoil, as his voice produced a seismic wind of pressure from the magic he possessed. A white mane with blood red eyes, he wore a tiger striped dark green jacket with a fur laced belt leading to a camoflauge of dark hue pants to a pair of black boots. He was the incarnation of Master Brain aka Master Zero, the alleged 'father' of Midnight, and the demon of Oracion Seis' past; brought to life by the insidious Personification Magic! "I see fresh meat to grind! Fresh bones to pick! This is going to be fun, hahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

While Soul Society continued to be besieged by Crime Sorcière, Kenpachi Zaraki was still training with his arms. He felt that he was almost at full capacity with the magically grown effigies, practically fully affixed to his body. Knowing full well that they were phantom, it was almost unsettling the way he'd wake up in the morning and forget that fact at some points. Regardless, he was slashing the air and making some feinting jabs before throwing a punch, shadow boxing an opponent from his perspective.

Meanwhile, the projection of Yachiru watched with delight, happy that Kenny was alright and that the weird Black Wizard had helped him recover from his injuries.

The aforementioned Faer Pleigh was busy meditating, patiently awaiting Kenpachi to inform him the day he was back at full strength. He looked asleep, almost deathly still, with only the faintest of rises and falls to his chest. It was only in his meditation that something brought him out of focus, and made his mind conscious mind emerge with visible alarm.

"No-No-No-No-NO!" The Councilor rapidly denied, rising up to his feet, staff in hand and walking hurriedly to the middle of the encampment. Turning and twisting about, he looked all over while Yachiru glanced at him curiously. Hopping over to Kenpachi, she tugged on his pants' sleeve and pointed at him, making the training Captain look with his own intrigue. When he finally looked up, he raised his staff with a guarded look that turned into horror. "It can't be-!"

A thunderclap followed the obliteration of the barrier's field cloaking the two, blowing trees back with concussive force and swathing the area in a thick flotsam of darkness. Descending from the jet black hue of shadows came a figure that was both new and familiar. Wreathed in a rivulet of ebony that acted like a cloak a pale skinned, partially black scaled form appeared with red hair and red eyes, spreading a toothy grin with fangs overlapping the black spread lips. Claws unfurled from her fingers and talons from her feet, her cloak whipped violently as a howl of magical aura blew horizontally to swathe the land in darkness, smoldering clouds of shadow blowing past the pair -plus the invisible Yachiru- as she let loose all of her tangible vitriol at her sole target.

"KEN-PA-CHI!" She enunciated, her voice guttural and her volume shrieking with eyes dilated at him. The man looked back with an appraising cagey expression, his hands not yet reaching for his weapon. Giggling insidiously, she let out an uncharacteristic laugh, pointing her right clawed hand at the target of her affliction. "I'LL BREAK YOU, KENPACHI ZARAKI! YOU WILL SUFFER AS I HAVE AND THEN SEVEN FOLD MORE!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it! With the battles between Crime Sorcière against Zombie Squad 1 and Soul Society's standing Captains or Lieutenants, the transformed Queen Hisui has found Faer Pleigh and Kenpachi Zaraki. I left the developments for the Living World situation for the next chapter, so this one didn't become too inflated. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Until then, I'll see you all in the next (hopefully soon) update of A Kenpachi Field Trip!


	12. The Skin I Wear Is Sin

_"With Crime Sorciere in locked combat with Soul Society's strongest, the rest of its ranks do battle with a mysterious band of slayers. Wielding the power of Darkness, these servants of Jadow pursued the runaway slayer Morgan Deschain, the latter of which was rescued by Sado "Chad" Yasutora. Despite his best efforts, the Fullbringer was overwhelmed by the power of their leader -Fabio- and their utilization of Darkness broke him and a weakened Morgan. With Cobra arriving to dispatch one of their members, the rest of Crime Sorciere's advance squad band together to battle the slayers._

 _"Meanwhile, an ecstatic Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi watches with anxious glee, holding back bated breath at the opportunity of dissecting the losers of this fight. Who will come out on top? Who will triumph? Find out, now!"_

 **Chapter 12 - This Skin I Wear Is Sin**

* * *

Jessie was ripe with excitement.

Ever since she stepped foot into the engagement against these invaders -ones that heralded from their own realm no less- she had to be kept on her toes. Back to back with her colleagues, the magic gunslinger used quick reflexes and agile dodges to avoid being struck by the solid to ethereal opponents. Releasing a volley of slugs packed with wind pressure, she only struck the curtails of their movements, showing that they were quick to adapt to their new enemy's tact. Gritting her teeth, she reloaded one pistol while firing a slew of demonic tendrils from another barrel, forcing her pursuers to disperse and avoid the attacks entirely.

Reloading the other sidearm, she skid along the pavement by the heels of her boots, huffing and puffing with exertion.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" She asked, turning her braided head around for a quick inspection.

"Oh! You know! Just...managing!" Rick, code-named _Cadaver_ , using both of his hands to hold back the burliest of the slayers through deceiving strength his dilapidated form concealed. His black bandaged form was quivering, holding back the dark cloaked man with nothing but sheer will. What was more intriguing was that the slayer himself didn't seem to be holding back in this contest of strength.

"For such a small man, you're quite resilient," The Slayer, Jorge, intoned through his deep voice as his larger mammoth hands pushed against the smaller figure's thin strings for fingers. "And this appearance, your stench...are you really as dead as you look?"

"Boy I wish-"

"Rick!"

"-I, wha-?"

Suddenly, Rick felt a sudden chill with the click and pow of Jessie's left pistol, unleashing a wave of frost that froze him and Jorge rigid to the spot. His concealed dark eyes watered up with pain and surprise while the slayer looked on with horror, his body completely stuck to the mummy man's. Then, roll of a chamber and the snap of the hammer followed another bang, this time unleashing a fresh oval blast of flames that engulfed the pair, subsuming them in temperatures that replicated the previous show of Setting Sun Salvo that she had used before.

While Jorge staggered off, showing signs of frostbite and scalding burns of equal measure on his person from the magic spells used on him, Rick was rooted in place with a pained expression shown through his hidden eyes.

Turning on his heel, he shouted indignantly at Trigger with a wave of his vapor exuding, bandaged hand, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"He was open," Jessie retorted with a shrug. "It's not like I could kill you, Rick."

"That's not the POINT, Jessie!" Cadaver replied with mortification, clouded by grief and the wave of pain his normally deadened nerves wouldn't feel. "You don't just Friendly Fire in the middle of a fight! What if I did that to you-?"

"I'd shoot you back," She replied blankly.

"DO YOU HAVE NO CONSCIENCE?!"

"Rick. It's fine. Let's move o-NGH!" Trigger tried to console, only to be interrupted by a rising shadow laced foot that caught her chin, whipping her up into the air. Even dizzied, she thumbed down the hammers of her revolvers and began firing seeking demonic tendrils from the barrels of her weapons at the source, forcing the cloud of darkness to flee from the spot.

Said cloud of darkness flourished back to where Jorge was recovering, inhaling large breadths of emotional energy from the environment. Reforming beside him, it'd return to a voluptuous shape of Rosalia, observing the pair with a guarded gaze while speaking to her cohort under her breath, "How are you doing, Jorge?"

"These opponents pack a bigger punch than I thought. It was enough having to deal with that one strong human, but these guys are professionals. I think it might be wise to cut our losses while we can, what with Cid already taken out-"

"Do you want to be the one to tell that to Fabio? Cause I'm not risking my neck for that," She hissed at him, looking sidelong and profusely furious at his suggestion. "Go ahead if you don't value your life, but I'm finishing this fight!"

In the middle of their talk, Jessie unleashed several muscle-knotted tendrils from her left pistol, this time hitting Rosalia. Its connection was baffling, however, when the air around distorted and bent like crinkling paper. Bending her finger on her upraised left hand, the fold of space yanked the demonic appendage along with Jessie towards her. With her other hand she arched it over her head and made a slapping motion, causing the space above the gunslinger to fold then elastically smash into her body.

"GAK!" She gargled out with surprise, her guns slipping from her hands in the process. She tried to push up against it, but the magical pressure of warped space continued to crinkle, shred and pulse over her. The more she struggled, the harder it seemed for her to breathe.

"Trigger!" Rick cried out, leaping towards Rosalia with a fist cocked back. To his chagrin, Jorge reconstituted himself in a flurry of gaseous fog between the two, catching his punch with ease. Rearing his head back, he knocked it into the mummy, causing him the stumble back from the force. He avoided the follow-up swing and a breath attack that tore the earth and infrastructure behind him asunder, but he couldn't get past him to his tortured comrade. "Dammit! Can't get past this guy!"

"You better finish her off, Rosalia," Jorge intoned to his colleague, casting a grimace over his shoulder at her. "That last attack of hers did a number on me. Fighting this guy is hard enough without letting him slip by..."

"Don't worry," She cooed, squatting by the writhing girl, reaching out to brush the back of her fingers against her paled, sweating face that ebbed blood and tears. "She's almost done. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"S-Sec...S-Sec...ret..." She murmured, barely getting the words out between rasping intakes of air that let loose gargled coughs.

"Hm? What secret?" She arched a brow, relaxing her magic a bit to hear what she was saying. She saw her eyes restored with a bit more vitality, the smell of magic ripening and her desperate pleading expression turned to one of vindictive smarm. Just as she decided to pressure the folds of reality on the girl once more, the gunslinger lit up like an orange flash of luminous energy and separated into gleams of sparkling tracer shots. Standing upright, she stumbled about, looking for her-

-right as the feeling of a dozen fiery arrows shot through her body in multiple angles that made it nigh impossible to perceive in time.

"W-WHAT?!" She shrieked, losing her balance and feeling spouts of blood escape the scorching holes made by the instantaneous shots.

" **Secret Art** ," Jessie's voice sang in the air, reconstituting where her fallen guns lied into a solid shape, now once more flesh and blood that wore the injuries and strain from the attack on her face. Though that said, it did nothing to keep her from unleashing her revolvers' payloads on the injured woman with all the gusto she could manage. " **Stellar Human Bullet!** "

Taking repeated hits, Rosalia shrieked, her body transforming into fog to avoid the rest of her assault and retreating as far as she was able. Though she seemed to escape, Jessie couldn't help but sigh with relief, turning to look to Rick as he was dealing with Jorge who also seemed to transmute into an intangible shape that left the pair a moment's respite.

"You okay, Trigger?" Rick asked, his concealed eyes looking at her with worry.

"Yeah. Just need to get my second wind is all," She nodded wearily, leaning against a bent lamp post for a few moments. "Just hope the others are doing better at keeping our enemies from escaping."

* * *

Sado Yasutora -otherwise known as "Chad" to his friends- was in a world of misery. The pain of his wounds were infected by the strange energies that had twisted the reality of his hometown in the Saitama Prefecture, sucking the color and life out of it like some deranged empathic vampires. The sensation was worse than anything he had experienced; no, it was actually multiplying, taking all of the pain, frustration and agony of every defeat he had felt. Even with the one known as 'Rick' sealing his wounds through magical means, the pain and emotional toll he was undergoing kept him under, his body permeating sweat and his body shaking.

" _Why am I so weak_?"

His thoughts seemed to echo in this strange space of blackness that surrounded him. He was drifting in it, weightless and empty. He couldn't speak and he couldn't see. All he could do was hear what felt like the thoughts of his innermost spirit, talking to no one but himself.

" _Why can't I protect those that need me the most_?"

He found that, even if he had the will to talk back, he had no argument. Ever since he obtained this new power, the day he saved Ichigo's sister, he found that his stride had faltered. From the time he lost to the Captain in Soul Society, being unable to save Rukia from Aizen to being crushed underfoot by Yammy and then again by Nnoitra, he was losing battles again and again when it mattered most. Even after years of training and self improvement, he couldn't help Ichigo do more than delay a horde of animated giants of stone when he went to stop Yhwach.

" _Why am I holding back?_ "

There was a question he didn't expect to hear. It was his personal motto that he never held back whenever he fought. Even when his power was unstable in Hueco Mundo, he fought to the fullest of his ability that allowed him to combat his enemies. The hellish creatures that showed up were fought with all the might he had to spare, plus the skill of his Fullbring over the lay of the land. So why-?

" _What's stopping me from **killing them?**_ "

That seeping feeling of wrongness began to spread, like a loud beating drum, throughout his core. Every gong filled his blood with a boiling fervor, his skin becoming cold while his veins felt searing hot. His screaming mouth was silenced and his eyes covered by a thin film. The desire to kill was filling his core and radiating to the outermost part of his body. This madness that was consuming him was part of his injuries, festering him from the inside and urging him to let loose.

" ** _They have to scream._** "

" ** _They have to bleed._** "

" ** _They have to suffer._** "

Just as the darkness began to swarm around him, he let out a monstrous howl.

" **They have to die.** "

* * *

Cobra was locked in a stalemate with Fabio.

Ever since he engaged battle with these slayers this man had anticipated and countered most of his blows with advantageous uses of his own foul magic. It reminded him so much of the spells Master Brain -or rather, Master Zero- used, something Midnight picked up years later. Yet, this felt so much more refined and harnessed to a carnal degree. Unlike those spells that were just tapping into the infernal forces of the damned and the ether, this was embodying that nature to a caliber fit enough to kill a dragon of this class. The only thing that made him shudder is what kind of beast granted them this kind of power; what was it capable of?

Just as he was lost in thought, a slew of silent arrows arched and crisscrossed to skewer him from multiple flanks. He hadn't even seen Fabio manifest his bow! Turning to defend himself, a familiar red-black blur intercepted them and tossed them aside. Hissing between clenched teeth, Cobra maintained that sound and snapped his finger towards Fabio, unleashing a slashing sonic wave that the slayer had to disperse into smog to avoid.

"Bastard! Keeps running away before I can land a blow on him!" He snarled, more frustrated than ever.

"This guy is pretty tough," Sawyer commented, maintaining a crouched posture as he regarded his colleague with worry. "Maybe we should call in backup-"

"I'm NOT asking Jellal for support!" The Poison Slayer growled loudly, turning to hunch his upper body over at Racer indignantly, stomping his foot repeatedly. "If I can take down one of them, I can take down their leader! If he just stood there and took it like a man, I could kill him dead far more easily!"

"But, I don't think he'll just let you-"

"Well he should, dammit!"

"You're acting surprisingly...temperamental, Cobra," Sawyer noted with a bit of worry. "You alright?"

"Ever since I got here," He replied soberly, his eyes locking onto Fabio as is scale-cloaked form emerged atop a rooftop. His boot clad feet clacked onto its edge, his red-black eyes glaring down at him and his ethereal bow of black-violet flames held in his left hand. Inhaling through his nostrils, wafting currents of colored energy slid into his body, leaving the remains of the structure around him devoid of texture and color that it once had. Seeing that made his heart beat and his scales itch, his fangs bared as he expressed this to Sawyer. "Every time I look at him, the desecration of what he's doing around me; my every instinct is to puke with revulsion; and murder this son of a bitch!"

"Tch, you're a stubborn jackass, you know that?" Fabio sneered, pulling back his bowstring of jet black flames to his cheek. "If Cristoff hadn't gone off and disappeared, I wouldn't have to deal with you two douchebags by myself!"

A release of the arrow unleashed a horde of projectiles, all with the same serpentine head, their bared fangs ready to pierce through their defenses while moving with unnatural agility with wings of their own. The faintest of sounds were made, this time, that Cobra could hear through Fabio's frustration. Funneling that disturbance around missiles heading their way, he inhaled ever-so slightly as they gained purchase in distance towards the pair. Within a hair's breadth of touching his skin, he let loose a damning howl that let loose a reverberating shockwave that Racer had forced to plug his ears at.

The attack was so sudden that the arrows not only were shattered in its wake but Fabio was caught in its current. Wincing and spewing bloody murder as his bleeding, spastic form was thrown off the shattered building, he was left open for Racer's sudden appearance. He tried to avoid the attacks with his own reflexes, but his reaction timing was too slow and a volley of rapid punches struck him in the face, chest and back. Cobra zoomed in on his person, making the stunned Fabio widen his eyes alarm.

" **Poison Dragon's Claw!** " Cobra howled with glee, letting loose several severing blades of poison magic down onto the man. Where blood rose up from contact, the majority of the blaze of burgundy Ethernano was deflected in a flourishing whip of the slayer's scaled cloak. The brute force of Cobra's attack propelled him backwards, smashing through several buildings before shattering the face of a streetside shop. Hissing between clenched teeth, he forward flipped onto the adjacent street, Racer appearing by his side as they stared at their injured foe. He especially watched him stumble out, brushing the soot and graveled concrete off his body, stumbling out from the shallow cuts his magic made on his arm; the one that raised the scaled cloak.

"This poison...is annoying," Fabio sneered. Before either could retort, he raised his opposing hand -swathed in fiery blackness- and slammed it into the opening of the wound. Hissing with visible pain, he tugged out the source, revealing floating globules of the liquid taint that was in his body. From it, he inhaled the source, transmuting it into colored gas that made his body pulse and a sudden dense aura smash the ground beneath his feet, exploding outward in a feverous expansion of energy. The sight shocked Cobra and Racer, the prior more so as he could smell an insidious rise of power ebbing off him; one that he celebrated with a maddening laugh. "Oh this anger! This pain! This anguish! I can taste your entire history of tragedy in this magic you've tried to kill me with. Yes, the one you can never reunite with -your one true friend- fills you with a hidden sorrow none can empathize among those you call _ally_. From that, I channel your very essence of darkness...into a power capable of slaying dragons!"

Bringing his arms inward he'd let loose his limbs as a pyre of darkness shot into the sky, darkening the already twisting fabric of the Material World, layering the color-less canvas of structures and people he drained into an amorphous fog of darkness. Light was sapped, replaced by shadow, and the Sun itself obscured by a crimson film that obstructed the view for tens of thousands of people its number growing by the second. In the center of the shadowy pillar was a hellish silhouette, barely resembling Fabio as gleaming pupiless red eyes shone through the black flames. Waving the ebbing tongues aside, a pair of black dragonic wings flared outward, protruding from his black scaled cloaked back. His injuries receded, healed from the influx of energy, and his skin became pale granite in complexion; a sheen of scales glistening within what light was available in the environment. His sharpened fangs complemented his curled horns, protruding from the right and left sides of his forehead in pristine onyx coloration, hands becoming scaled and lizard-like, akin to his lower feet, now bereft of the boots he wore.

"This is my **Ragnarok Mantle** , the gift of being chosen by the King of Darkness himself," He declared, his eyes fixated on Cobra and Racer with rapt anticipation, filled with a feral hunger. "Be honored that you'll die by this wondrous power of mine!"

Cobra felt himself take an unwitting step backwards.

This kind of power was on par with the Dragon Force, if not stronger, that Natsu called upon a long time ago. The Slayer before him ceased being a simple obstacle and now a real menace. Sweat crawled down his jawline, dripping onto the ground in a near silent pitter patter. His wounded hand felt a stabbing pain just feeling the wafting chills of the Ethernano flowing off him in waves.

"Are we going to call on backup now?" Racer asked, filling the pregnant silence with his wry tone that broke Cobra out of his fear-ridden stupor.

Just as he was about to answer, something else drew his attention. A chilling howl of inhuman origin broke through the atmosphere in the backdrop, releasing a gust of wind that blew their way. The transformed Fabio furrowed his hairless brow, looking over his shoulder towards the source. A black ovular expanse of Reiatsu ballooned upwards, rotating and spinning as something transformed within the distant frame. When the light vanished, a sudden shadow stepped past the winged beast. Turning with widened eyes-

-he'd violently explode from the force of an unseen object striking him, colliding into his face and jettisoning him with enough pressure to level the city block they were standing on. Rocketing outward in an imperceptible black blur across the blackened landscape, he tore through structures, automobiles and pedestrians just prior to totaling a distant hospital of the Saitama Prefecture. In the blast, it'd leave an upheaving shockwave that sent debris flying out like meteorites, crashing awry and causing a panic among the citizens; of those that hadn't noticed the bizarre happenings up to this point.

"W-What just happened?" Racer inquired, staggered and barely remaining upright.

"Ngh! Fuck if I know!" Cobra sneered, pushing some slabs of asphalt and concrete off him, looking at the new arrival. A sniff confirmed all he needed, but his eyes told him a different story.

There stood Chad, completely different than the bleeding and unconscious wreck he was before. His shredded civilian clothes were torn asunder, now clad in a tight film that revealed his muscular bulk -deprived of previous injuries- and gleaming with a seeping blackness that oozed charcoal vapors off him in hissing crescendo. White and red lines of various angles and styles etched over the skin, wrapping around his biceps and triceps to the edges of his knuckles, a similar pattern bore on his chest, abdomen past the pelvis down his legs to the tops of his bare feet. When he turned, he had an eerie blankness over his face; the aforementioned film covering his facial features up and over his scalp, revealing only a pair of burning scarlet orbs from behind the film, the only hint of his eyes. The black statue was nigh silent other than the slow rise and fall of its breathing, rasping and guttural with every intake to exhale.

"What the Hell...happened to you?!" Erik could barely utter, hesitant in being so close to this _thing_ that sent their previous concern flying so effortlessly.

Chad didn't speak. Taking a step forward, Reishi began to coalesce in black outlined cobalt around his right arm. Another step and he was instantly in front of Cobra, hand cocked back, his shoulder sprouting what looked like an exhaust port of energy; producing a thunderous howl that ripped the air and produced a sickening ozone scent in the wind. Throwing his fist downwards, Cobra coiled his legs and leaped backwards as fast as he could, while Racer took off running.

His El Directo hit the ground, unleashing a massive explosion of onyx and blue hue that overlapped one another. Soaring into the sky as a mushroom of those colors, the blast wave struck Cobra in his leap, concussing him into the battle scarred city as flames and debris flew at hurricane velocity. Buildings were smashed, tossed about and utility to vehicles were flattened with molten tongues consuming everything in its path. What used to be a half kilometer of the Saitama Prefecture was now an ashen crater, and a fist-lodged Chad whom remained unnervingly still.

"It seems he didn't like us helping him out!" Racer cried out, looming by a weathered but not wholly injured Cobra.

"I think whatever scent that's been driving me crazy got inside him," The Poison Slayer remarked, sweat still dripping down his face, wiping it away as he regained his footing. "It's turned him into some sort've monster, not unlike that Ragna-whatever power that asshole has."

"So what are we supposed to do?" The speedster asked, dumbfound as to what they're supposed to do now.

During their belaboring, a monstrous form emerged from the ruins that Fabio had been sent buried under. Midnight scaled and trailing a streak of red from its burning eyes, a wyvern snarled and rushed to launch upon the still Chad. Its jaws opened wide to snap at him, then a blur of blackened skin whipped around in an arc to sledge the side of its face, hurtling it across ruined ground. Writhing and twisting around, it'd push off the ground with the talons on its wings and thrust itself with inhuman dexterity, racing towards him once more. Barreling down, its maw sought to claim his body from the torso up, interrupted by the right hand of the unfettered Fullbringer catching it by the snout.

Gripping it; tightly.

A sickening twist later, and a flurry of energy tore the construct apart, letting loose a gout of ink-like blood splash across the ashen earth of the crater. Seconds later, a demonic winged figure emerged from the ink, wrapped in a silhouette of darkness and catching the transformed human by the throat. Propelled forward in a swirling corkscrew of momentum, he'd smash him through multiple buildings in the horizon, a vortex of air pressure blasting everything away in their path.

Before plunging into the next, Chad's heels dug into the earth, halting the velocity and sticking to the ground thanks to reflexive use of Fullbring on the earth to make it more sticky and reducing the force around his body. This jerk threw off the smog bodied Fabio, enabling Chad to grab him by the throat back and wrench him off his own neck to hurtle over his head towards the structure behind him, flattening it with unrepentant force. Amidst the flying fragments and shrapnel, Chad pulled back his arm -alight again in black and blue light- before thrusting it forth in a pyre of fiery Reishi, subsuming him in wrathful fire of his attack.

"That power," A snarl rumbled from the fiery remains. Dispersed by a loud flap of a pair of dragonic wings, a partially burnt figure emerged from the ruins. Bleeding from the mouth and left eye, Fabio sneered and let out a howl as he launched a pair of shadow wreathed clawed hands at Chad's head, screaming with finality. "ISN'T YOURS TO HAVE!"

Chad's hands sought both incoming darkness swathed palms, catching them both and pushing back against the enormous force coupled by it. His Reiatsu flourished in an azure black halo while Fabio's was an endless black smog that spewed from every pore, every scale and every follicle of hair on his body. Glowing golden eyes stared back at Fabio's pupiless red orbs, the latter's teeth bared while the prior's face showed no such expression behind the gelatinous skin covering his face.

The Darkness Dragon Slayer visibly pulsed with throbbing rage, a clawed foot stomping forward and his shaking shoulders pushed his grip against the Fullbringer's hand. Sliding back, Chad reared his head back and throttled his forehead against Fabio's, a flash of Reishi and Ethernano spiraling from the two surfaces with the latter giving way in a spurt of blood. Dizzied from the attack, Chad pulled him into a rising knee kick into his chest, forcing bile and blood out of his mouth. Twisting his wrists, the transformed stoic giant twisted around and hurled him into the ground, kicking off the earth to drag him through a straight line of asphalt and concrete that decimated the Prefecture street.

Jettisoning Reishi shot from his shoulder, following up with a gripping underhanded toss that shocked him with an elliptical blast of azure light into the lower atmosphere of the red filtered heavens. In the tumbling toss up the air, he'd be struck by an additional plume of El Directo from Chad's right arm, overwhelmed by the cerulean flames that caused the Ragnarok Mantle'd Fabio to howl in pain. Ejecting a blast of his spectral might from his person, he flapped his wings and glared with a seething rage at the grounded Fullbringer.

"This...is madness! No human with not a lick of a dragon's power should be capable of harnessing such strength!" Fabio snarled, visibly shaking as his wounds hissed audibly to his enhanced ears. Wiping the black ichor leaking from his mouth, his eyes dilated manically at the sight of his own blood bore to his sight. "Bleeding, in this form?! NO! NO HUMAN CAN HAVE SUCH PLEASURE! THIS IS HERESY!"

With his Magical Power shrieking out across the warped vista over the grander scope of the battle scarred Saitama Prefecture, visible for kilometers away, the swirling toxic clouds swirled in a devilish spiral over him with the reddened Sun as its Eye. Black energy was siphoned over the ruined buildings, the recent deceased and the fearful populace struck in awe and terror by these supernatural acts occurring beyond their comprehension. Like tendrils of darkness, they surged over his body, bubbling over till his aura was gorged to ten times its gait from before, becoming a blackening hole that swallowed up all light and hope within its reach.

Through Cobra's acute sense of hearing, he recoiled in disgust as Fabio's mouth began to crack and snap, his human features unhinging to reveal a dragonic layer of teeth that swallowed up the darkness he accumulated from his surroundings. Like a wormhole, it vacuumed all the darkness bursting from his pores and surrounding his winged being, becoming a thrumming sphere of dense Ethernano of enormous pressure. The shrieks and shrill pitch made the Poison Slayer shiver and his spine curl with fear at the precise control of energy this madman was priming.

Turning to look at Chad, the giant Fullbringer was unmoved. Its left hand subtly opened, fingers pulling on the darkness across the ground around him and transforming it into bursting charges of blue Reishi at each digit. From his eyes, each one of them had an even higher grade of density that was accumulating into the palm of the man's hand.

A daunting silence emerged between the pair, as the pair began to slowly build up strength for their penultimate attacks. The screams died out, the fire dimmed and the noise of the backdrop faded into a white noise. Everything buzzed between them was silenced for the sake of their breathing and the burning, boiling blood both had beneath their skin. A turn of each of them incurred a shift in the atmosphere, space warping with each of their movements before they launched themselves to the attack.

" **RAGNAROK BELLOW!** " Fabio howled out, his enormous mouth letting loose a maelstrom of wailing screams of the damned towards the ground standing Chad. Expanding in a swollen scope that seemed to grow wider with every instant it moved downward, Cobra's eye widened as he turned on his heels and began to run, with Racer joining him as they saw that it became large enough to engulf the whole of Saitama Prefecture. The blast radius, in of itself would completely atomize their proximity and cause greater harm even further beyond.

In the time he took to run, he'd hear not a whisper of fear from the stoic opponent of the psychotic Dragon Slayer.

Instead of charging up or swinging his left arm towards it, the blackened giant raised his hand and palmed the attack, pushing back with a gushing geyser of azure Reishi that sprayed outward in a broad outline that tackled the overwhelming tide of darkness. The earth beneath his lime ebbing feet quaked, spider webbing cracks shooting out as his body braced himself and the landscape shuttered as if it was under an earthquake. Glass shattered off window panes, doors snapped off hinges, and vehicles that weren't already destroyed were veering off course or blaring alarms. With the upper partitions of whole structures swallowed up into the abyss of Fabio's attack while the landscape buckled beneath the shaking, glowing-eyed Chad, his arm remained upright and assured in its hold against Fabio's strongest spell.

" _ **FALL! FALL INTO DESPAIR! DREAD YOUR END! FEEL SOMETHING, DAMN YOU!**_ " The infernal servant gutturally howled around his jaw-split ocean of energy he regurgitated towards the man he intended to decimate completely.

A sudden thuum occurred between Fabio's spell and the intended target that resisted him. A flare of lime crawled up the bottom recesses of his Ragnarok Bellow, spinning around it and pulling it back into the unseen epicenter that Chad presided in. There, out of his sight, was Chad's clenched outstretched hand, now shrieking in thousands of decibels of cries with the crescendo of ghostly cries forming around in an aurora by the left black arm. Coiling his legs down till he was squatting a foot lower, a pulse of lime waved across the cityscape, subtly touching the watching citizens, the Crime Wizards and the distantly watching spectators with the sense of his might.

Exerting himself to completely shove himself up and through the eclipsing spell of darkness. He tore it apart with shredding coils of lime colored flame, up its expanse with his equally bleak figure piercing the expanse of blackness up to its origin.

"WHA-GLK?!" Fabio strangled, feeling his neck grappled by a ethereal coat of emerald from the Fullbringer's blackened hand, his glowing eyes illuminating the fleeting veil of his spell like spotlights in a pitch black ocean. A subtle breathing sound later and the cackling wails of a vibrantly electric halo of white-blue light pulsing at an incandescent degree across the smooth, charcoal skin, painting it to be a snow white in its mantle of dense Reishi. With its fist pulled back, the familiar technique was realized a moment before he could gargle out a protest.

A fist struck, the light transfused at the point of the knuckles connecting, and Cobra stopped still, with Racer skidding across the ground ahead of him. Turning around, he'd see in time a distant figure of the dragonified man silently profanely cursed as his whole being was cracking with rays of light shooting out him before a horrific hollowfied scream blasted the cityscape, wiping away the taint of darkness and imprinting a tooth-ridden visage into the cloud obscuring sky before the whole of the artificial firmament was thunderclapped into oblivion.

Nothing but ashes swirled about, in Chad's hand, his eyes seeing nothing ahead of him but the burned and broken city below him. Without even emoting, the blackness began to shed off him like scales, revealing a profusely sweating and heaving man beneath. His eyes were half-lidded and he barely clung to the air for support so he wouldn't fall to an assured demise.

"I feel cold," He whispered to himself, shivering in the air as he realized his clothes had been completely bereft of his form. "I'd be more embarrassed if I didn't nearly just...di-"

His eyes rolled back, and he began to plummet, narily caught in the air by a familiar, slender figure. The black haired, chalk-white skinned woman had been healed from before, the now cognitively functional Slayer looked soberly at the man who obliterated her pursuer. Dropping to the ground in a gliding motion, the renegade Slayer was about to move him to a safe place until she was approached by a triage of figures.

"My-My, what a splendid display of fortitude and accumulating of abstract energy!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi exclaimed, clapping his hands together to emphasize his glee. Cackling, he wiggled his fingers in a curled beckoning manner to the female, approaching her slowly and cautiously while the two hooded silhouettes stood quietly near him, while a shorter Nemuri Hachigou stood even closer to him with a bland expression aimed at the woman; emitting disinterest as if her sight bored her. "Come now! I want to take you away for rigorous studying to be had! I promise I'll be gentle!"

"And if I refuse?" Morgan inquired stonily, trying to hide the fact that she was near empty of magical energy and the boundless power that was in this vicinity had been absorbed by her attackers and her timely savior.

"I can't say I'd be surprise if you did, but I'd discourage such a notion," He wagged a finger, grinning with his gold-plated teeth as his eyes drew into a slitted stare of sadistic entertainment. "I have about thirteen ways at the moment to incapacitate you without killing you. Unfortunately, none of them are without utilizing an ample amount of pain and I'd rather not damage your body before getting you to my laboratory. Do you understand what I'm saying, or am I speaking too complex for you to handle?"

Taking a step back from them, a collection of landing feet made her aware of others behind her. Looking over shoulder, she and Mayuri would see Cobra, Racer, Jessie, Bal Monk and Rick. While Cobra and Racer look weathered but not too bad off, Jessie visibly showed her wear and tear with Rick and Monk look surprisingly unaffected from his unseen battle. Collectively they seemed more than enough of a presence that the Shinigami Captain turned his attention over to them with another form of intrigue.

"If you want to come too, I won't say no," Mayuri coyly enacted with a giggle, raising a hand upraised while cracking his digits in a sickening fashion. "Voluntarily as you are now, I'll even make an exception and use anesthetics for the procedures I have in store for you-"

"Shut the Hell up!" Cobra barked, his team readying their weapons and fists, for once sharing a mutual agreement with their fiery teammate's charge. "I've had it about enough with today with people trying to give me orders! You want a volunteer for study? I'll gladly make you one for a morgue," With a thick burgundy aura erupting around him, the silhouette of his visage emitted a single optical orb as he raised dragon scaled hand up swathed in poisonous energy. "What size coffin should I put your corpse in?!"

Sighing, Mayuri reached a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed with a visible wince of cringe, "Honestly, such postulation just is pitiful to display in front of your betters. Number One, if you'd be so kind as to incapacitate them."

The taller of the silhouettes simply inclined its head, a faint glow was seen from its hood as a subtle whirring sound was made. Much to Morgan and the Crime Wizards' shock, the sight the rippling hood emitted a spherical light of a cobalt hue, swelling up to a near human size. The prior reflexively leaped to smash through a shop's window, rolling around with the massive limp form of Chad as she avoided the imminent sound-breaking blast of dark blue light.

Jessie responded in kind with a Setting Sun Salvo, the solar colored blast of magic matching the intensity of the man's attack and flaring out in an elliptical blast of light that annihilated the street. Even as the light of their attacks dimmed, dust kicking up into a cloud, the sprite girl wouldn't feel the disturbance of the air behind her as she along with Rick's heads were grasped by two strong hands and smashed ruthlessly into the ground with a loud crack. Racer turned with Cobra, the prior not able to see his movements thanks to the flare of light and the dust while the latter's eye widened with horror.

" _I didn't even hear him?!_ " He thought as he swung his poison talon hand, towards the figure, tearing off its hood as it turned around to grab his wrist. Before the Slayer's gaze he'd see a man with a brunette mullet, a bone eye patch covering his left eye while his right eye shown a blue-grey gaze that had a dull look to it. Pulling him in with surprising strength he'd receive a kick that ripped the wind out of him. Eye bulging, the scarred Slayer was sent hurtling through the building and the dozen structures behind him across the ruined prefecture.

"Erik!" Sawyer cried out, his eyes widened with alarm as the red lines glowed brightly across his body suit. Getting onto all fours, he went into a burst of speed, managing to land a kick to the 'Number One's' back and side before he was deflected by one of his hands. Before he could get away, he was whipped around to slap him into an approaching Bal Monk, crashing him against a structure before brutally clapping his body against the earth once more.

"Very good, Number One," Mayuri commended him, turning to look at the broken window with a raised brow. "Though, you missed our prime target. That's fine, Number Three can handle it."

The other hooded figure turned and walked towards the wall of the shop, kicking through it and spreading plaster. To Morgan's horror, she could feel the sheer power coming off this woman as she approached. Even as she raised a hand up to stop her, she felt the air buzz next to her followed by something blunt clank her head, making her eyes roll to the back and force her to collapse onto the shop's floor. Bending down to scoop her and the burly Fullbringer's body up, her hood was withdrawn to show a scar-stitched visage of Tier Harribel.

Joining the former Primera out in the open with all of the unconscious forms slumped over his back and shoulders -albeit with discomfort at the comedic display of his strength to hold such bulk- the Head of Research and Development cackled with delight. He acquired all that was desirable here and with acceptable collateral. He'd make a report to ensure that all those who passed along would be dealt with by Shinigami later.

Turning to head off, he'd be greeted by a surprising and displeasing form he didn't count on.

"Oh, it's you," Mayuri snarled as he stared in remembrance.

"Who's he?" Nemuri asked with a tilt of her head cutely. "He looks funny!~"

"I'd say you look strange enough, little brat," A short, orange haired man of tall stature and lean muscular build stood before them wearing a black hoodie over a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of blue jeans with dark colored tennis shoes. His hazel eyes glared at him, training briefly on the form of Sado Yasutora before looking at the girl and the other unconscious forms. With his hands surprisingly placed in his pants' pockets, the grown up Substitute Shinigami stared them down with impatience etched into his voice. "I was having a nice day off, asshole, and you got Chad involved in your crap? I came here without using my Shinigami powers for the purpose to talk this out, before I bust heads. So please, _explain_ ," His eyes flared gold, and his Reiatsu made the hairs stand on end of all the spirit bodies' present as he glared at them menacingly. "While I'm still _calm_ enough to _listen_."

* * *

"YOU'LL SUFFER JUST AS I HAVE SUFFERED AND THEN SEVEN FOLD MORE!"

Kenpachi Zaraki didn't like this. The words sent his way came from a broken woman turned foul for the sake of vengeance. He had to deal with a subordinate who was consumed in revenge to the point he lost sight of his true loyalty and had lost in spite of it. The path of revenge was a foolish one and he thought it was an impossible mission to fulfill. It can never quench you and the strength that keeps you going isn't real, only ending in a fire that'll burn you up. Fighting them makes him disgusted, cause he sees them as cowards unable to move on or dead men walking.

He just didn't know what category she fell under.

"You want to punish me?" Kenpachi remained unmoved, turning his face away as he remained squatted with Yachiru blinking curiously between the two. "This vengeance of yours is going to burn you up, little girl. And that borrowed power you have? It's not nearly enough to cut it. So go ahead, punish me; if you can."

Faer Pleigh looked incredulously at the sheer audacity the Captain had to not even reach for his sword. The woman wreaked with Jadow's taint, obviously seducing her in her dreams and granting her his power. Magnified by grief, fear and doubt, she was transformed into a walking pyre of malice that was aimed squarely at him. Gripping tightly at the staff, he furrowed his eyes at the faux arms he gave Kenpachi, judging just how adapted they were to his body.

His speculation was cut short as an angered shriek came from the red-haired vixen of mayhem, her black and white appearance shooting across the distance like a shooting star of crimson and blackness towards Kenpachi. Even as she thrust her arm to spear through his temple and out the other side, she was caught by a blur of motion by the wrist. Her black lips parted with shock, crimson eyes dilating with confusion and her blood became cold for a moment as she saw the man had caught her hand without even batting an eye at her; painfully twisting her hand in place before tossing her in front of him.

Bouncing several times, smashing the campfire, and rolling across the ground before she righted herself, she indignantly sneered at him while rubbing her hand absentmindedly, "You bastard! Stand and fight!"

"You'll regret it," He blankly replied, taking no interest in starting a battle with her.

Growling, she caught sight of the pink haired girl. Grinning maliciously, she formed a spear wreathed of shadow in the air before gesturing to the girl, crying out manically, "IF you won't fight, I'll kill her-!"

Without gesture, the sword lifted off the ground and spun in the way, deflecting the projectile of magical shade in a sparking collision. Yachiru didn't look worried, but when she saw the weapon fall into an open palm of Kenpachi, she pointed in chastisement, "You shouldn't have done that. Kenny's mad now."

"All the better! I can feed off tha-!" Hisui began to say, suddenly finding herself feeling an overwhelming amount of cold fear imbue her. Gawking, she felt like a sword was held up against her neck, with a bed of razors ebbing closely to her skin on every corner. Even as she sweat in this new form of hers, her power festered and swelled with it, burning with it as she saw the man simply take a single step towards her with the sword in hand; with a displeased look on his face and the dull look in his eyes replaced with a calm rage. Grinning past the choking fear, she raised her clawed hands in preparation, her red hair burning alight with eyes pulsing blood while Faer watched with caution at the proceedings. "It's time I have my revenge, Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"We'll see," He replied in a deadpanned tone, his eyes glaring back at her depraved face. "Go ahead and take it, if you can."

In a rush of fury, she leaped for the kill as a hidden figure loomed closer and closer, awaiting for its prime opportunity to strike...!

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the delay. I had started writing the previous chapter earlier this year when my computer's hard drive crashed and a lot of my momentum to resume writing it went with it. Apologies for that! I've also been on a kind of Fate/Type-Moon binge of content between rewatching UBW with my brother and the newest Part I of Heaven's Feel. Writing Fate Maverick (for anyone who is a fan of Fate material, this is a UBW Sequel, so if you're interested in that [or Lancer Artoria] go take a look!) has been my main focus this Summer, but I'm back and ready to continue this fun romp.

Of course this is just for entertainment sake and while I try to honor both series, Kenpachi IS the main character so even if either series' respective MC comes into the limelight -like Ichigo just did- it doesn't mean they're here to take away the importance of the narrative. While I am having fun with expanding the story to make sure the series isn't TOO battle-crazy, the heart of it is just Kenpachi just ruining everyone's day so we'll get to more of that in the coming days, so no worries on that.

Without further ado, here's the update, and I hope to hear back from you all before the next one! Cya later!


End file.
